


Темные тропы рока

by Montpensier (Emptybottle)



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, La Dame de Monsoreau, Les Quarante-Cinq, Valois Romances - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptybottle/pseuds/Montpensier
Summary: – Все-таки ты сумасшедший, Валуа. Только кормят у тебя вкусно, а то я б ни за что с тобой не пошел!





	1. Глава первая, в которой король Франции приглашает Шико на завтрак

_Зажги, о закат, мою душу и тело,_  
_Чтоб сердце, как ты, пламенело и крепло,_  
_И жарче любило, и ярче горело_  
_…а ветер забвения избавит от пепла…_  
_Хуан Рамон Хименес_

 

Ранним утром 10 мая 1588 года улица Дюпен, что неподалеку от ворот Сен-Жермен была погружена в предрассветную дремотную тишину. Горожанам добрых профессий просыпаться было еще рано, а люди дурного ремесла уже закончили свою работу. Генрих опустился на камень у крыльца — ноги не держали его. Где-то в саду за стеной оглушительно ворковали горлицы. Он казался себе единственным человеком на всем белом свете, именно поэтому Генрих и позволил себе разрыдаться, слезы брызнули из глаз, не подарив облегчения. Он знал, что выглядит жалко и глупо, но кто заподозрил бы в этом просто одетом дворянине короля Франции? За его спиной бесшумно отворилась дверь, и к ногам Генриха упал серебряный тестон с его собственным изображением. Знакомый голос произнес над ухом:  
— Не печалься, приятель! Но лучше не пытайся отыграться, тут ужасно жульничают в карты.  
Он поднял голову и в изумлении уставился на человека, бросившего ему монету.  
— Шико?!  
— Генрике?!  
Некоторое время Шико и Генрих молча смотрели друг на друга. Хотя, наверное, Генрих был удивлен меньше.  
— Неужто ты захаживаешь в этот бордель по старой памяти? — спросил он, так и не вытерев слез, катившихся по впалым щекам.  
— Почему бы нет? А тебе что, отказали в кредите, Валуа? — тон Шико был прежний, колючий и едкий, но лицо в предрассветных сумерках казалось растерянным.  
Генрих поднял монету и спрятал ее в кошель на поясе:  
— Да я теперь настоящий богач! Господин Брике подал бедняку монетку! Помоги мне встать, пожалуйста.  
Шико поднял Генриха на ноги и отряхнул его плащ, пробормотав что-то про королей, которые никогда не смотрят, куда водружают свой царственный зад.  
Потом они молча пошли по улице, обмениваться банальным фразами было как-то неловко, а сказать им друг другу было, пожалуй, нечего. Генриха иногда покачивало из стороны в сторону, так что издали его можно было принять за пьяного. Шико шагал рядом, поддерживая за локоть и бросая на своего спутника настороженные взгляды, в конце концов, он не выдержал:  
— Скажи, Валуа, ты мне не снишься? Ты в самом деле шляешься по Парижу ночью? Один?  
— Я взял с собой Сен-При.  
— Надо же! И где он?  
— Отправил его в Лувр, дом Араго — это не то место, куда надо знать дорогу юноше его возраста.  
— Вот, значит, как! Но ты же понимаешь, я надеюсь, что если бы тебя узнали, то простыми колотушками дело не кончилось!  
Генрих как раз собрался раздраженно пожать плечами в ответ, когда поднявшийся с рассветом легкий ветер швырнул ему в лицо желтоватый листок одного из тех дерзких памфлетов, которыми в те дни густо были усыпаны парижские улицы.  
— Сомневаюсь, что узнали бы. — ответил он Шико, разглядывая рисунок, — Мои портреты заполонили все улицы Парижа. Вот полюбуйся! — На листке красовалась персона в венецианских женских панталонах, колете, огромном воротнике и с высокой прической. Физиономия у этой личности была такая гнусная, словно все пороки мира поставили на ней каждый свою печать, — Подлый Ирод! Вот их господин, а я не похож на короля, а может, и вовсе не король.  
Шико присмотрелся к Генриху и понял, что он прав. Время сделало его худое бледное лицо совершенно заурядным. Теперь он легко мог затеряться в толпе.  
— Генрике, — сказал он тихо и серьезно, — пообещай мне, что в следующий раз возьмешь меня с собой.  
— Поздно, куманек, не буду я давать тебе никаких обещаний. Сколько раз я хотел увязаться за тобой в город! И что ты говорил мне? Вспомни!  
— Все же не стоит отвергать помощь верного друга в трудную минуту.  
— Дело не в этом. Мне больше не нужно никуда ходить. Я узнал все, что хотел.  
— Что же ты узнал?  
— Прости, я не могу сказать.  
Некоторое время Шико пребывал в состоянии осторожного изумления.  
— Генрике… — ухмыльнулся он. — Ты сейчас невозможную вещь сказал. Так ведь не бывает. Я знаю все секреты.  
— Конечно, — вздохнул Генрих, — кроме этого.  
— Валуа, не выводи меня из себя!  
— Ну ладно, ладно! У меня было свидание с дамой.  
Шико расхохотался.  
— Не шути так больше. Посмотри, у меня слезы на глазах!  
— Ты плачешь?  
— От смеха!  
— Как мило, — процедил Генрих.  
— Ну давай, попробуй еще разок, ты же прекрасно умеешь обманывать, я знаю!  
— Ладно, я встречался с… подданным славного города Содома, принцем которого ты однажды меня любезно назначил.  
— Нет, и это как-то шито белыми нитками. Зачем тебе ходить в город? В Лувре полно смазливых рож от Эпернона до Бельгарда.  
Генрих фыркнул.  
— А меня, может, тошнит от смазливых рож. Мне, может, нужен красавец с добрым сердцем.  
— Врешь, опять неубедительно врешь! Где ж ты видал в Париже людей с добрым сердцем?! Такую редкость даже в провинции не сыщешь.  
— Эх, ладно, уговорил! — вздохнул Генрих, — Расскажу, как было дело. Я всю ночь ходил по набережной Сены, смотрел на луну и вспоминал свою любовь к госпоже де Конде.  
Они остановились на дороге и некоторое время молча глядели друг другу в глаза. Генрих — с жадным интересом, Шико — с некоторым недоумением.  
— Сын мой, ну что ты так смотришь? Хочешь врать — ради бога!  
— Я просто жду твоей обычной реакции на слово «Конде», ты начинаешь издавать странные звуки. Я, грешным делом, даже подумал, может, ты тоже был в нее влюблен?  
— Я ее не знал.  
— Ладно, — легко согласился Генрих.  
— Тогда что же произошло? Поверь, уж тайны-то я хранить умею.  
— Верно. Знаешь, я часто думаю о тебе…  
— Неужели? Простите, Ваше величество, я вам не верю.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что, когда я умер…  
— Когда ты якобы умер!  
— …Ты даже могилку мою не навестил.  
Генрих кивнул.  
— Знаешь, на чьей еще могиле я никогда не был?  
— Ну?  
— На могиле госпожи Конде.  
— Вот! А потом этот коронованный эгоист удивляется, что я фыркаю при ее упоминании! — воскликнул Шико.  
— Фыркай на здоровье, мне не жалко! Просто стало интересно почему.  
Шико замер на минуту.  
— Да у тебя сразу делается такое глупое лицо.  
Генрих приподнял брови и с укором посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ох, ладно, сдается мне, ты никогда не любил госпожу де Конде, вот и все!  
— А лицо у меня всегда глупое… Но влюбленные вообще страшно глупеют. Вот ты, Шико, вряд ли был влюблен.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Ты умен и никогда не позволишь сердцу взять верх над головой.  
— Дурацкий разговор!  
— С дураком все разговоры дурацкие. Но все же интересно, доводилось ли тебе влюбляться?  
— Конечно, ведь старина Шико тоже был и молод, и глуп, возможно, даже глупее тебя.  
— Ну, это вряд ли возможно, — улыбнулся Генрих и от этой улыбки у Шико почему-то защемило сердце.  
— Я был влюблен в свою жену. На берегах Гаронны это не считается таким дурным тоном, как на берегах Сены.  
— В жену?! Вот это новость?! Когда же ты успел жениться?  
— У нас в Гаскони рано женятся. Мне было семнадцать, а она уже вдова. Семья моя была против. Я любил ее дрожи, до умопомрачения. Моя любовь была так огромна и тяжела, что едва не раздавила меня самого.  
— Что же случилось с мадам де Шико? — тихо спросил Генрих.  
— Она умерла родами.  
— Прости...  
— Как давно это было! Как будто и не со мной. Сначала я думал, что никогда не полюблю вновь. Жизнь была кончена. Счастье навсегда покинуло меня. Я был уверен, что никогда больше не засмеюсь. Представляешь, каков болван? Я был совершенно искренен в своих страданиях, пока дух и тело не напомнили, что мне восемнадцать. И я поверил, что меня еще могут полюбить так же сильно, как могу любить я...  
Тут Шико запнулся. Он вдруг осознал, что уже некоторое время говорит такие вещи, о которых и думать-то не следует, не то что рассказывать. Словно у Инесс ему что-то подмешали в вино. Откровенничать с Валуа! С ума сойти!  
— А мадам де Лален? Та, что была фавориткой герцога Майеннского… Ты любит ее?  
— Тебе-то что за дело? Откуда такой интерес к моим амурным делишкам? Иди-ка ты, куманек, к черту со своими вопросами!  
— Ну не ершись. Хочешь, поиграем?  
— Интересный поворот. Ты сегодня, Генрике, прям фейерверк! А ведь обычно ты скучнее проповеди твоего духовника.  
— Ты ответишь на мой вопрос про мадам де Лален, а я клянусь, что честно отвечу тебе обо всём что, не касается сегодняшней ночи.  
По тону Генриха легко можно было понять, что он сомневается в том, примет ли Шико его предложение, однако тот подкрутил ус, прищурил правый глаз и произнес:  
— А что, хорошая игра! Мне нравится. Я любую вещь могу про тебя спросить? И ты честно ответишь? И мне за это ничего не будет?  
— Да, любую, но не о том, что произошло со мной сегодня ночью.  
— Это я и так узнаю уже завтра.  
— Сомневаюсь. Но спрашивай.  
Шико сделал вид, что глубоко задумался, хотя сразу знал вопрос, который задаст.  
— Зачем ты тогда послал за Майенном этого Карменжа?  
Генрих вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, так он еще больше походил на покойника.  
— Не посылал я его. Это Эпернон. Он приказал Карменжу проследить за герцогом, — глаза Генриха были все еще закрыты. — Если б я знал, что Майенн идет по твоему следу я бы отправил за ним Луаньяка. Луаньяк, Шико, а не дурачок Карменж, он не от мира сего.  
— Это все слова! Твоя обычная болтовня, которая не стоит ничего. А Карменж — умный и порядочный малый. Карменж — это случайность. У меня есть целая теория насчет случайностей, но я изложу тебе ее как-нибудь в другой раз. Мне гораздо интереснее, от кого ты, Генрике, — от ангелов или от?..  
Несмотря на то, что Генрих улыбался глаза его были печальны.  
— Это второй вопрос, Нино. О нем у нас уговора не было, а ты так и не ответил мне.  
— Надо же... Я уже вдруг и Нино! Впрочем, можешь не отвечать. Я и так знаю. Ни от дьявола, ни от ангела, а из какого-то странного места, где солнце зеленое, небо желтое, а трава фиолетовая. Только вот непонятно, зачем оттуда подкинули тебя в колыбель королевы-матери. Может, и для того мира ты не годился.  
— Шико, отвечай, ты обещал.  
— Нет, не любил. Не помню даже лица ее, только волосы, единственное, что в этой милой женщине было привлекательного. Почему ты о ней вдруг вспомнил?  
— Ты не знаешь, что с ней стало?  
— Понятия не имею, я как-то не интересовался ее судьбой с тех пор, как она вышла замуж. Наверное, живет где-то в провинции и нарожала мужу не меньше пятерых ребятишек.  
— Не хочешь позавтракать со мной? — невпопад спросил Генрих.  
— Завтрак в Лувре? Звучит заманчиво. Пожалуй, я согласен, пойдем!  
— Куда?! Мост в другой стороне!  
— Зачем нам мост? У меня уже в животе урчит! Я, между прочим, владелец собственной лодки — прокачу тебя по Сене.  
— То есть утопишь меня в Сене?  
— Если будешь болтать слишком много чепухи, утоплю обязательно! Даже хваленый твой завтрак меня не удержит!  
Генрих притих и не произнес ни слова ща все время, пока они спускались к реке и садились в лодку. Наконец Шико сдался и первым нарушил затянувшееся молчание:  
— Куманек, у тебя жутковатый вид, я боюсь выронить весла.  
— Я думаю.  
— И о чем же?  
Генрих бросил на Шико быстрый пронзительный взгляд и спросил:  
— Почему ты не приходишь больше?  
— Это какой-то неправильный вопрос, Генрике. Ты ведь и сам знаешь ответ.  
Шико налег на весла. Вдруг резкий порыв ветра сорвал с его головы шляпу и унес куда-то в сторону недостроенного Нового моста.  
— Эй! — воскликнул вдруг Генрих. — Что это?!  
— Ты сейчас перевернешь лодку, болван!  
— Да и пусть! Но, скажи на милость, что это такое у тебя на голове?  
— Это, сын мой, волосы. Такие штуки, которые растут на голове. Может, в вашем мире с фиолетовым солнцем волосы растут у людей только на хвостах, право, не знаю.  
— Я вижу, вижу. Отличные волосы! Похожи на прежние, какие были у тебя до твоей мнимой смерти.  
— Иди ты к дьяволу!  
— Настоящие? Можно потрогать?  
— Генрике, трогать людей за волосы неприлично!  
— Неужели? А ведь помнится, когда мы виделись в последний раз полгода назад, ты был практически лыс и очень коротко острижен. А еще раньше, когда ты был Тенью и Робером Брике, волосы у тебя росли только на висках и на затылке, и они были седые и прямые.  
— Черти полосатые! Не думал, что у тебя такая хорошая память, когда дело касается чужих волос.  
— Особенно чужих волос! Мною движет зависть, потому что я-то как раз лысею по-настоящему!  
— Ну, тогда и отстань от меня! Говорят, от облысения хорошо помогает капуста! Приложи капустный лист к своему упрямому лбу, и, может, тебе полегчает!  
— Ты прикладывал капустные листья?  
— Нет, болван ты эдакий! Я прикладывал усилия к тому, чтобы выжить! Ведь ты в это время занимался тем, чтобы вогнать меня в гроб! То есть братался с Майенном.  
Повисла тяжелая пауза. Но потом Генрих тихо спросил:  
— Значит, сейчас ты не прикладываешь усилий к тому, чтобы выжить? И позволяешь своим волосам расти, как им вздумается?  
— Да, пожалуй, так… Я решил положиться на волю рока.  
Генрих смотрел на Шико и ничего не отвечал. Шико поежился под его взглядом. Вдруг Генрих снял с себя шляпу и надел ему на голову, посмотрел внимательно и поправил, сдвинув немного набекрень для большей лихости.  
— Это еще зачем?  
— Дарю! Твои кудряшки меня раздражают.  
Генрих повел носом и словно принюхался к ветру.  
— Положиться на судьбу — хорошее решение. Чуешь, чем пахнет?  
— Тиной.  
— Нет, это запах перемен. Больших перемен.  
— Все-таки ты сумасшедший, Валуа. Только кормят у тебя вкусно, а то я б ни за что с тобой не пошел!  
— Верю, — просто ответил Генрих, спрыгивая на берег.  
* * *  
В Лувр они пробрались через потайную калитку. У ниши, украшенной цветочной гирляндой и улыбающимся амуром, Генрих остановился и рассеянно похлопал себя по карманам. Тут начинался ход в королевскую спальню.  
— Дьявол! Ключ у Сен-При… — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
— Ну так пройдем через прихожую, — предложил Шико.  
— Там наверняка уже топчется целая толпа. Я не хотел, чтоб узнали...  
— Ага-а… Его королевское Величество не хочет, чтобы знали, что он шляется ночью по борделям.  
— Месье Шико, вы забываетесь!  
— Да нет же, я все отлично помню! Бордель у Араго. Раньше вообще закрытое заведение для вельмож, но и теперь еще не растерял всего блеска. Очень дорогое.  
— Довольно!  
— Ах, да! Простите, сир! Вам, кажется, не хватило деньжат.  
— Шико... Помнишь ночь, когда ты восстал из мертвых? Ты сказал мне, что ключ от этой потайной двери носишь на цепочке на груди, у сердца, в отличие от моих камергеров, которые имеют право носить их только на заду.  
— Я так сказал? Вот дурак! — вырвалось у Шико.  
Он позабыл, что, оказывается, и раньше пускался с Валуа в неуместные откровения.  
— Ну что? — спросил он у Генриха, не сводившего с него требовательного взгляда.  
— Ключ еще у тебя?  
Шико рассмеялся.  
— Нет, Генрих, ты просто… Я даже не могу подобрать слов!  
— Самый остроумный человек во Франции не может подобрать слов?!  
— Не надо лести, Ваше Величество! Зачем мне хранить этот ключ, когда вы совсем забыли меня и больше не нуждаетесь в моем обществе?  
— Ты что городишь, болван?!  
— О! Шико, конечно, болван, но не настолько, чтоб не понять намеков. Шико больше не был нужен, и Шико ушел.  
Генрих сполз по стене и с тихим стоном закрыл лицо руками.  
— Скажешь, не было этого?  
Генрих не двигался.  
— Весь этот холод и отчужденность. Да ты же просто прогнал меня прочь!  
— Я предложил тебе весьма доходную должность. Ты, кажется, этого хотел. А маркизатов у меня больше нет, прости.  
— Ты меня оскорбил и оттолкнул!  
— Вот это мило!  
Шико присел на корточки рядом с Генрихом.  
— Конечно, говорить «вот это мило», обидев старого друга, — это в твоем духе.  
Генрих молчал. Некоторое время они сидели так, словно бродяги на паперти, пока, наконец, Шико с тяжелым вздохом не расстегнул верхнюю пуговку на колете и не достал цепочку с ключом. Уголки губ Генриха чуть дрогнули.  
— Ах ты, бестия! Ты еще смеешься надо мной?! — проворчал Шико, отпирая дверь.  
— Нет.  
— Ну как же! Я же вижу твою довольную рожу!  
— Конечно, я доволен, ведь у тебя есть ключ, и сейчас мы будем завтракать.  
— Но признай, что ты повел себя со мной, как настоящая скотина.  
Уже стоя на лестнице, Генрих повернулся к Шико и серьезно сказал:  
— Ты прав, я виноват перед тобой. И… я рад, что ты смог простить меня. Поистине, единственное доброе сердце в Париже бьется в груди Шико.  
Шико фыркнул и легонько подтолкнул его наверх.  
— Хватит подлизываться! Выразишь свое раскаяние в форме завтрака, я, так и быть, тебя прощу!  
Через полчаса, обгладывая ножку каплуна, Шико решил, что Генрих достоин прощения, о чем он и объявил своему сотрапезнику, который уже выпил свою традиционную чашку бульона и, подперев щеку рукой, наблюдал за тем, как Шико разделывается с остальными блюдами.  
— Итак, что новенького в Париже? Сколько заговоров я пропустил? Что твой кузен Гиз? Все еще пребывает в Суассоне?  
— Как странно! Шико спрашивает о новостях и заговорах. Мир перевернулся вверх тормашками! Я думал, это ты попотчуешь меня свеженьким заговором и тут же за завтраком его и раскроешь!  
— Друг мой, — проникновенно сказал Шико, прикладывая к губам салфетку, — Я сейчас открою тебе секрет. И, клянусь Святым Чревом, он поразит тебя в самую печенку!  
— Что же за секрет?  
— Мир не вертится вокруг твоей драгоценной персоны! У других людей есть своя жизнь.  
— О, в самом деле?!То есть ты эти полгода жил своей жизнью?  
— Точно, куманек.  
— Ты, наверное, женился! А под своим именем или как мэтр Брике?  
— Что?! — Шико в изумлении уронил салфетку на колени. — Что за нелепая идея пришла в твою глупую голову!  
— Не понимаю, что тут нелепого? Ты сам признался, что уже был женат. И тут нечего стыдиться! Обещаю не издеваться над тобой, как над Сен-Люком.  
— Не мели чепухи, я не женился! Я был в Гаскони у сестры, ее муж умер, и я помогал с делом о наследстве.  
— И там себе кого-то присмотрел, да? То-то я смотрю — ты такой нарядный и будто помолодел.  
— Я обычный и старый, что ты прицепился, как репей?  
— Хочу быть крестным твоего первенца, вот и все, — развел руками Генрих.  
Шико тяжко вздохнул. Похоже, странности, начавшиеся этой ночью, вовсе не собирались заканчиваться. Кой черт его вообще дернул кинуть какому-то рыдающему бедолаге монетку! С этого момента мир и встал на уши. А вдруг и в самом деле пришло время перемен? Раз в сто лет и Валуа может высказать дельную мысль.  
— Дети, Генрике, это тебе не щенки! Хватит издеваться над бедным старым Шико!  
— Подожди, но разве не ты рассказывал мне о своем прадеде, служившем еще Людовику XII, который получил дворянство за невероятную отвагу в Итальянских походах? Это же он женился в шестьдесят, имел четверых сыновей и умер в девяносто, упав с лошади?  
— Как хорошо, что мне нет еще шестидесяти, и я могу немного повременить с женитьбой. Эти недобрые однообразные шутки мне надоели, — Шико оперся о подлокотники кресла, делая вид, что собирает уходить.  
— Сен-При! — щелкнул пальцами Генрих. — Неси десерт! Месье Шико остается!  
— Какая самоуверенно… О боже, что это?!  
Шико сделал вид, что потрясен видом, вкусом и запахом десерта, а сам исподтишка рассматривал лакея, который его принес.  
«Значит, ты, дружок, мне и нужен!» — подумал он про себя. Сен-При поставил на стол поднос и подавил рвущийся наружу зевок. Очевидно, ночью ему не удалось выспаться.  
По окончании завтрака Шико смешался с толпой придворных, заполнивших королевскую спальню. Первым он заприметил красивое бледное лицо виконта де Карменжа. Он Шико узнал и поклонился ему с безукоризненной вежливостью. «Черт побери, — вдруг подумал Шико, оглядываясь вокруг, — а ведь из свиты герцога Анжуйского уже почти никого и не осталось. Дю Га, Виллекье, д’О, Сен-Мегрен, Келюс, Можирон, Шомберг, Жуайез — в могиле. Сен-Люк вышел из игры. И только д’Эпернон непотопляем. Вытаращился, словно у меня на лбу рога выросли».  
— Смотрите, герцог, не потеряйте глаза! Это всего лишь я, Шико.  
— Я вижу, сударь! Признаться, ваше появление невероятно.  
— Неужели?  
— Я считал, что вы умерли. Опять. И на этот раз по-настоящему.  
— О, это ложные слухи. Наоборот, сегодня я чувствую себя на редкость живым. А вы?  
— Спасибо, грех жаловаться.  
— Ну конечно! Вы прекрасно выглядите, ваша светлость! Рад был встрече, а теперь позвольте откланяться!  
И Шико, отвесив Эпернону подчеркнуто подобострастный поклон, устремился в прихожую следом за Сен-При, на поясе которого он углядел увесистый кошель.  
«Все-таки странное создание д’Эпернон, — думал Шико, спускаясь по лестнице. — Он и герцог, и пэр Франции, и богач! Недаром же все зовут его Полукоролем. А увидел меня за завтраком с Генрике, и сразу перекосило от зависти. Чему завидует? Кому завидует? Глупец!»  
— Эй, юноша, — окликнул он Сен-При.  
— Да, сударь.  
— Король послал меня проводить вас. Все-таки он вручил вам приличную сумму, а в городе нынче неспокойно.  
Молодой человек вздохнул с облегчением и улыбнулся Шико.  
— Признаться, сударь, я буду рад компании! Я ужасно боюсь, что кошелек могут срезать в толпе, а денег, чтобы возместить потерю, у меня нет.  
— Со мной королевская казна будет в безопасности! Показывайте путь, мой юный друг!


	2. Глава вторая. Дом с резным балконом на углу площади Мобер и Нуайе

Сен-При не служил в то время, когда Шико «воскрес». «Наверняка какой-нибудь дальний родственник устроил его на эту должность. Интересно, он понимал, что делает и какую репутацию имеют вот такие симпатичные мальчики, состоящие при нашем Генрике, который, по слухам, не брезгует даже каменотесами». Шико потряс головой, стараясь избавиться от нелепых мыслей. Вспыльчивый, но мягкотелый Генрих еще, пожалуй, и избалует любого самого усердного слугу.  
— Давно вы служите королю, Сен-При?  
— Четыре месяца, сударь. Меня рекомендовала моя тетушка, она прачка при купальне королевы Луизы. Его Величество очень добр ко мне.  
В светлых глазах Сен-При не было ни капли фальши.  
— А вы, месье Шико? Я раньше не видел вас при дворе.  
— О, я очень-очень старый друг его Величества. Такой старый, что иногда память мне изменяет, и я забываю том, насколько он добр…  
Сен-При в недоумении поднял брови.  
— Я был в отъезде по семейным делам, но теперь я вернулся и больше не уйду, — продолжил Шико, задумчиво глядя перед собой.  
Площадь Мобер была забита людьми, и все кричали «Да здравствует Лига!» Небо потемнело и отвечало на ропот толпы далекими громовыми раскатами.  
— Ну, куда дальше? — спросил Шико. — Тут нашей казне точно грозит опасность!  
— Вон в тот дом. Его Величество был там прошлой ночью.  
Шико замер, не в силах поверить своим глазам.  
— Дом с резными балками и балконом на углу улицы Нуайе? Ты уверен?  
— Конечно! Вчера он пробыл там полночи…  
— Ну пойдем.  
Шико решительно двинулся сквозь толпу, ощущая предательскую дрожь в коленках. Похоже, судьба была намерена преподнести ему очередной неприятный сюрприз. Насчет этой дамы он редко ошибался. Дверь со скрипом отворилась едва Шико постучал. В прихожей было пусто и пыльно. Дом казался необитаемым, если бы не приглушенные голоса где-то наверху. Оставив оробевшего Сен-При в прихожей, Шико поднялся на третий этаж. Тонкая полоска света падала на дубовые доски пола из приоткрытой двери. Глубоко вдохнув, словно собирался прыгнуть в воду, Шико вошел. Тут ничего не изменилось. Та же кровать, резной комод, узор на балдахине, только оконный переплет другой — окно пришлось заменить после того, как он выбил его и выпрыгнул. В комнате было душно и горел камин, хотя в такую пору их уже никто не топит.  
— Кто здесь? — тихий голос, больше похожий на шелест истлевшей бумаги заставил Шико вздрогнуть.   
— Мадлен?   
Это была она. Маленькая женщина на широкой кровати под тяжелым балдахином. Лицо заострилось и пожелтело, тонкие, до времени покрытые старческими пятнами руки теребили застиранное все в прорехах покрывало, только волосы цвета темной меди, выбившиеся из-под чепца, сохранили былую красоту.  
— Вы вернулись, мой добрый государь? Вы даровали мне прощение, а я все никак не могу умереть.   
— Нет… Я…  
Мадлен приоткрыла слезящиеся глаза и посмотрела на Шико, вернее, куда-то сквозь него и прошептала:   
— Я подменила бокал королевы...  
— Подменили бокал? Но зачем?  
Мадлен замолчала, переводя дыхание, и с трудом продолжила:  
— Однажды две знатные дамы попросили меня об услуге. Они хотели подшутить над подругой... Всего лишь шутка, поверьте! Я ни о чем не догадывалась… Вы простили меня? Отпустите мне мой грех… Я так устала…  
— Если это была шутка, то тут нет вашей вины, что же вы должны были сделать?  
— Та дама часто мучилась головными болями и принимала лечебную настойку. Меня попросили незаметно подменить ее питье обычным слабительным.  
— Догадываюсь, что шутка не удалась.   
— Оказалось, королева носила под сердцем дитя и, выпив настойку, потеряла его. С тех пор она остается бесплодной и так и не оправилась от болезни, которая точит ее уже много лет, а я не могу умереть, не получив ее прощения.   
— Что же было в бокале?  
— Я не знаю…  
— И дали его вам, вероятно, герцогиня де Монпансье и госпожа де Гиз?  
Она прикрыла глаза.  
— Некоторые секреты, Мадлен, лучше уносить с собой в могилу. Что же сказал король, когда узнал об этом?  
— Он был очень добр… Он простил меня…  
— Генрих-Генрих...  
Мадлен вдруг рывком поднялась с подушек и протянула дрожащие руки к Шико.   
— Шарль! Ты пришел! Я так ждала!  
— Я не Шарль, меня зовут Себастьен. Ты помнишь меня?  
Она обессилено откинулась обратно на подушку.  
— Он не придет, ответила она самой себе, — его предательство наказание за мое собственное. Бог проклял меня.   
— Кого же ты предала, Мадлен?  
Ее блуждающий взгляд остановился на лице Шико, а холодные пальцы, судорожно шарившие по одеялу, коснулись его руки.  
— Я не могу умереть, месье, — сказала она с горечью, — пока не получу прощения. Кто-то должен простить меня. Может быть, это именно вы? Как, вы говорите, вас зовут?  
— Себастьен де Шико.  
— О, да! — ее лицо вдруг осветила тень улыбки. — Бастьен — мое последнее искушение, не считая тебя, Шарль, конечно. Он так любил меня...  
— А ты любила его, Мадлен?  
— Его нельзя было не любить, месье! Бастьен писал мне такие страстные стихи, мне иногда было даже боязно их читать. Его песни пел весь Париж. Только он мог развеселить меня, когда мне было грустно. Всегда так смешно шутил…  
— А потом над ним тоже пошутил герцог Майеннский.  
— Да, — Мадлен вздрогнула. — он заставил меня написать Бастьену и назначить свидание. Я не могла потерять его расположение, у меня были долги, а дети все время болели. Страсть хороша когда тебе двадцать. Если она приходит позднее остается только пепелище.   
— Майенн заставил тебя?   
— Я не хотела, чтоб Бастьену причинили вред, и он пообещал, что не убьет его. Но все же с Бастьеном случилась беда, большая беда. Из-за меня. Это грех? Наверное, это мой грех… О! Он должен отпустить мне его! Он простит меня, и я смогу наконец умереть!  
Шико горько усмехнулся.  
— Это невозможно, Бастьен умер. Он не простит.  
Мадлен беззвучно заплакала, потрескавшиеся посиневшие губы беспомощно кривились, а по щекам катились крупные слезы.  
-Я так устала. Мне холодно и страшно одной в темноте. Шарль, почему ты покинул меня?  
Шико отвернулся и высвободил свою руку. Потом он тихо поднялся и вышел, едва прикрыв за собой дверь.   
На лестнице второго этажа он натолкнулся даму, которая при виде его вскрикнула от испуга:  
— Кровь Христова! Зачем ты вернулся? Опять ходил к ней?! Оставь бедняжку в покое, она уже сказала тебе все, что знала! Дальше думай сам, что это было за снадобье.  
— Простите, мадам, — чтобы не упасть, Шико оперся о стену, все так и крутилось перед глазами.  
— Кровь Христова! — второй раз воскликнула дама. — Проклятый оборотень! Вчера чуть не довел меня до беды, сегодня подослал своего двойника. На вас его шляпа, плащ почти точь-в-точь. Так что я приняла вас за другого человека.  
— Кажется, я понимаю.  
— Неужто это вы, месье Шико?  
Шико пригляделся к собеседнице.  
— А я имею честь лицезреть перед собой мадемуазель де Шатонеф?  
Рене де Рье де Шатонеф, которую много лет назад при дворе звали Красоткой Шатонеф за прошедшие годы не сильно переменилась. Эта невысокая худенькая блондинка стала одной из первых фавориток Генриха. Она была не только красива, но и умна, так же, как и он сам, ловко умела напустить на себя простоватый вид. Мадмуазель де Шатонеф каким-то чудом сумела сохранить влияние на любовника в течение многих лет. Они часто сходились, расходились, использовали друг друга в своих целях. Это была болезненная привязанность, которая их обоих сделала хуже, чем они были до того, как сошлись. Однако звезда Шатонеф закатилась после королевской свадьбы. Явившись на бал в точно таком же наряде, что и юная королева Луиза, она навлекла на себя монарший гнев и была выслала из Парижа.   
— Графиня Кастеллан, к вашим услугам, сударь. Вы явились по поручению его величества? Он обещал прислать еще денег, — в ее глазах читался вызов   
— Как? Он и вчера дал вам денег? Как щедр наш король!  
— Так он прислал или нет?  
— Мадам де Лален, я полагаю, а не вам?  
— Это одно и тоже, я ее кузина и единственная родственница.   
— Разве мадам вдова?  
— Лучше бы она была вдовой! — усмехнулась графиня, — муж давно оставил ее, денег не присылает и кажется уже прижил троих детей с какой-то шлюхой   
— Графиня…  
— Да-да, месье Шико, с какой-то шлюхой; мы бедные провинциалки привыкли называть вещи своими именами. Если эта особа и именует себя экономкой менее шлюхой она от этого не станет.   
— Иными словами, господин де Лален благоденствует?  
— Как может благоденствовать подлец и предатель.   
Шико ничего не ответил и спустился по лестнице. Пройдя мимо смущенно топтавшегося в прихожей Сен-При, он вышел на улицу. Там лил дождь и гремел первый весенний гром. Шико сорвал с головы шляпу и подставил лицо под крупные теплые капли. Из его горла вырвался страшный хриплый смех, и он крикнул небу:  
— Проклятый флорентиец! Ты же обманул меня! Ты солгал!  
Этот вопль потонул в раскатах грома, и его никто не услышал.

* * *

Весна 1572 года выдалась в Париже жаркой и влажной. Вечером прошел дождь, и тучи еще скрывали светло-зеленое ночное небо.  
— И вот, друг мой, тут я понял, что этот хмырь уговорил-таки мою Катрин, и сейчас она пойдет с ним на сеновал.  
— А вы?!  
— Я спрятался под лестницей! Черт побери! Я хотел зарезать мерзавца!  
— Шико, потише, вы богохульствуете!  
— Черти полосатые! Что ж в этом такого? Я всегда богохульствую!  
— Но теперь, право слово, не стоит, раз мы идем в такое место, где можем встретить его лично…  
— Так ведь я затем и рассказываю, Ногаре! Слушайте дальше. Я спрятался под лестницей и дождался, пока они полезут на сеновал. Первой туда заскочила красотка Катрин, а хмырь этот — за ней. Гляжу — а ноги-то у него куриные!  
— Господи помилуй!  
Ногаре часто-часто закрестился. Шико чувствовал его страх на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Да, дорогой мой шевалье де ла Валетт, такие, знаете, омерзительные огромные куриные лапищи! Просто жуть! Я их видел своими глазами.  
— Что же было дальше? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Ногаре.  
— Наутро… — Шико выдержал паузу. — Вместо тела Катрин нашли только ее скелет!  
— Господи!  
— Да нет же, Ногаре, вы не поняли. Это был не Господь, это дьявол забрал ее душу и сгрыз все мясо с ее белых косточек. Хоронили бедняжку в закрытом гробу. Подтверди, Шарло. Это же было на сельской ярмарке в ле Борто.  
— Подтверждаю, — довольно отозвался из темноты тот, кого Шико назвал Шарло, — все так и было.  
— Какой кошмар! Послушайте, господа, а вы уверены, что нам так уж надо к этому мэтру Рене. Может, ну его к… Иисусу!  
Ногаре в темноте не видел, как Шико пожал плечами.  
— Мне точно не надо, я за компанию, это вот все де Лален. Его просите!  
— Не волнуйтесь, Ногаре, потом я отведу вас к лучшим куртизанкам Парижа! Клянусь честью, что вам будет, о чем рассказать в полку, когда вернетесь.  
— Вот видите, он нас задобрит, как и бесов, с которыми водится этот мэтр Рене. Но для тебя, Шарло, у меня тоже есть история. Если он будет предлагать тебе кольцо, ни в коем случае не соглашайся!  
— Почему это?  
— В любовной магии кольца — одни из сильнейших артефактов. Если б ты хоть иногда заглядывал в свою библиотеку, ты бы тоже это знал. У Иеронима Мавританского этот случай описан весьма подробно! Некий дворянин из Нормандии был так хорош собой, ну вот прямо вылитый ты, де Лален! Что в него влюбилась его соседка. Влюбилась прямо до безумия! И один местный колдун, сильно смахивающий на нашего мэтра Рене, согласился ей помочь. Он взял самое красивое кольцо той дамы и зачаровал его при помощи черного кота, черной курицы и черного же козла и еще кого-то, кого дама рассмотреть не смогла. Но как только она надела это кольцо на палец, герой нашей истории, красивый дворянин, похожий на де Лалена, влюбился в свою соседку без памяти. Он не мог прожить без нее ни дня! Но, как и все хорошее на свете, их счастье продлилось недолго. Дама заболела и умерла. Однако кольцо все еще было у нее на пальце, и шевалье все еще любил ее. Поэтому он забрал ее тело к себе в замок, принес в спальню, положил на постель и…  
— Фу! Это омерзительно! — воскликнул де Лален. — Если моя библиотека набита такими книжонками, очень рад, что не читаю их! И совсем не удивительно, что ты там сидел дни и ночи напролет.  
— В юности во мне была очень сильна тяга к знаниям, в отличие от тебя. Так что, конечно, это не удивительно, — невозмутимо отозвался Шико. — Итак, я продолжаю, господа. Красавчик-дворянин любил смердящий труп в своей спальне, и никто ничего не мог с этим поделать. Об этом прознал местный епископ и приехал к нашему герою в надежде помочь. Увидев кольцо, он догадался, что оно зачаровано, и снял его с пальца покойницы. В тот же миг дворянин закричал от ужаса, увидев в своей постели смердящий и кишащий червями труп. Он от души поблагодарил епископа за свое спасение, а тело дамы в тот же вечер предали земле. Однако дьявол, сидевший в кольце, был очень коварен, а епископ молод, тщеславен и падок на роскошь. Чем больше он смотрел на кольцо, тем сильнее оно манило его. И, в конце концов, он не удержался и надел его на палец. Что, вы думаете, произошло дальше? Шевалье, похожий на де Лалена, влюбился без памяти в епископа! И стал так нежно и страстно добиваться его благосклонности, что тот в итоге вынужден был уступить! А поскольку епископ был молод и крепок здоровьем, их счастье продлилось довольно долго. Так что смотри, де Лален, это Париж, а не наша тихая Гасконь. Тут всякое может случиться! Не бери кольцо! — завыл Шико гнусным голосом, от которого у Ногаре мурашки пробежали по спине.  
— Ну конечно. Я так и знал. Ты всегда вместо нормальных историй рассказываешь такую мерзость!  
— Я просто предупреждаю по-дружески, что с дьяволом шутки плохи.  
— Быть может, месье Шико прав? И вам, де Лален, стоит испробовать другие способы? Кроме посредничества... Сами понимаете кого.  
— Месье Шико как всегда валяет дурака! Это же наука! В этом нет ничего такого! Даже королева-мать прибегает к услугам этого Рене.  
— Ба! — перебил его Шико. — Похоже, мы пришли. Господа, посмотрите, тут черти даже на фронтоне дома! Да как много! Очень симпатичные чертенятки!  
— Какой жуткий вид! Это красное окошко напоминает глаз!  
— То ли еще будет, Ногаре! Внутри, вероятно, все еще ужаснее!  
Ногаре издал сдавленный стон, а Шико довольно потер руки и громко постучал в дверь, а затем еще раз.  
— Назовите себя! — раздался глухой голос.  
— Шевалье де Лален, де Шико и ла Валетт желают встретиться с мэтром Рене по важному делу.  
Хозяин загремел засовами и замками и, наконец, отворил дверь в лавочку. Окинув посетителей быстрым взглядом, в котором легко можно было прочитать разочарование, он сказал:  
— Что ж, господа, входите.  
Все трое стали подниматься по узкой скрипучей лестнице наверх, пока мэтр Рене не услышал радостный возглас:  
— Вот это да! Это же настоящий крокодил! Можно его потрогать?  
Мэтр Рене подобрал полы своего одеяния и с неожиданной для его возраста и комплекции ловкостью устремился вперед. Наверху он еще раз оглядел посетителей: три наглые гасконские рожи, ничего примечательного. Все трое бедны, как церковные крысы. Самый младший, смазливый и черноглазый молодой человек лет восемнадцати, явно только что из армии и не успел сменить кожаный колет на бархат камзола, тем не менее, кажется, сейчас от ужаса рухнет в обморок. Красивый светловолосый господин лет двадцати пяти, одетый явно не по средствам, нервно теребил кошель с деньгами. Видимо, именно у него к Рене важное дело. Третья же гасконская бестия, ростом и сложением напоминающая жердину, уже протянула длинные жадные лапы к крокодильему брюху.  
— Осторожнее, сударь! Это весьма ценный артефакт!  
— Я вижу, мэтр Рене, и буду предельно осторожен! Геродот пишет, что египтяне почитали их как богов и даже вставляли им в уши драгоценные серьги, а на лапы надевали браслеты! У него есть имя?  
— Имя? У чучела?  
— Если бы у меня был такой, — мечтательно сказал долговязый гасконец, стоя на цыпочках и нежно проводя пальцами по пыльным крокодильим зубам, — я бы обязательно дал ему какое-нибудь имя и купил бы красивые сережки.  
Мэтр Рене в замешательстве наблюдал за этими манипуляциями, одновременно опасаясь и мечтая, чтобы злосчастный крокодил упал наглецу на голову.  
— Итак, господа, час поздний… Вы говорили, что у вас ко мне какое-то дело.  
— Да, мэтр Рене. Это дело жизни и смерти, и помочь мне можете только вы. Я влюблен безумно и безответно! Мне говорили о вас как о человеке, помогающем даже в самых безнадежных случаях…  
— Не уверен, что случай де Лалена можно назвать безнадежным, — вмешался его долговязый друг, одновременно пытаясь заглянуть внутрь черепа, покоящегося на стопке поеденных мышами манускриптов. — Понимаете, мэтр Рене, он влюблен в очень дорогую куртизанку и просто хочет получить даром то, за что другие платят немалые деньги.  
— Шико, замолчи! — зашипел на приятеля де Лален.  
Мэтр Рене исторг из груди тяжкий вздох, наблюдая, с каким хищным восторгом Шико завис над его египетскими ибисами.  
— Куртизанка все равно женщина, — ответил он глубокомысленно, — в ее груди бьется живое сердце, а значит, для науки нет ничего невозможного.  
Де Лален вздохнул с облегчением и снял с пояса кошелек.  
— Ради этой женщины я готов на все, даже погубить свою душу!  
— О, успокойтесь, шевалье, этого не потребуется…  
— Неужели дело обойдется без черных кур и котов? — спросил Шико.  
— Определенно, месье Шико. Даже крокодил не понадобится.  
— А вот это очень жаль!  
— Нет, месье де Лален, — продолжил Рене, — я предложу вам самый безопасный и надежный способ, благодаря которому самое непокорное сердце смягчится, а затем и воспылает страстью! Но для этого мне нужно кольцо.  
— Что?! О, нет! А нельзя как-нибудь обойтись без кольца? — спросил де Лален под сдавленный смех обоих своих товарищей.  
— Что ж, есть средство еще более надежное, но обойдется дороже…  
— Неважно! — сказал де Лален и высыпал на стол содержимое кошелька. — Этого хватит?  
— С избытком, — кивнул Рене, и в его руках, будто из воздуха, появилась небольшая женская восковая фигурка. Шевалье, назвавшийся ла Валеттом, испуганно пискнул за плечом Шико, слишком поглощенного чтением каббалистического трактата, чтобы обратить внимание на столь незначительные манипуляции. Трактат он держал вверх ногами.  
— Это, сударь, — подобие вашей возлюбленной, дабы создать взаимочувствие, я должен наречь ее имя. Как ее зовут?  
— Э-м... — де Лален замялся на мгновение. — Дело в том, что мне известно только ее прозвище. Весь Париж знает ее как Араго.  
— Хм… Это осложняет дело, без имени эффект заклинания может ослабнуть.  
— Или в него втюрятся все шлюхи далекого Арагона, — прошептал Шико на ухо ла Валетту, постепенно пришедшему в себя и тоже начавшему осматриваться по сторонам.  
— Но мы сможем повторить ритуал повторно, когда вы узнаете имя. Это несложно.  
Рене прошептал слова заклинания и окропил фигурку водой, шевалье де Лален смог лишь разобрать слова «puttana di Aragona».  
— Теперь, сударь, сосредоточьтесь и выскажите свое заветное желание.  
— Я желаю, чтобы она принадлежала мне телом, сердцем и всеми помыслами.  
— Прекрасно! — мэтр Рене взял со стола три длинные иглы и воткнул их в голову восковой фигурки, в сердце и чуть ниже пупа.  
— Ох, — вздохнул за плечом у приятеля Шико, — как жестоко вы разделались с бедной женщиной! После таких увечий у нее нет ни малейшего шанса!  
— Вы совершенно правы, сударь, — серьезно ответил мэтр Рене, — этот метод действует безотказно — конечно, если известно имя. А так возможно, что пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем дама воспылает страстью к вашему другу.  
Он быстро начертал на бумажных полосках каббалистические формулы, продел их в иголки и поджег. Бумажки вспыхнули, на каждой иголке вскипела капля алой крови, и три крепких гасконских лба столкнулись над восковой фигуркой.  
— Это было…  
— Впечатляюще…  
— Это наука, господа! — строго сказал метр Рене, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Шико потирает лоб.  
— Теперь, сударь, — обратился он к де Лалену, — спрячьте ее в надежном месте и раз в день обращайтесь к ней, повторяя: «Араго! Приди!» Если же это не поможет, то постарайтесь все же узнать, под каким именем она была крещена, и возвращайтесь. Я сделаю вам скидку.  
— Спасибо, сударь! — де Лален бережно спрятал фигурку в кошель.  
— И ни в коем случае не вздумайте вынуть иглы! — с этими словами Рене собрался спускаться вниз, чтобы запереть за посетителями дверь, абсолютно уверенный, что двое других господ вполне удовлетворили свое любопытство и больше не будут докучать ему. Однако шевалье ла Валетт робко потянул мэтра Рене за рукав и тихо спросил:  
— А это правда, месье, что вы можете предсказать и будущее? Я завтра возвращаюсь в свой полк и хотел бы…  
— О, конечно, я понимаю вас, сударь, и готов помочь. Дайте мне вашу руку.  
Ла Валетт протянул небольшую аккуратную чуть влажную ладонь и с надеждой уставился на Рене.  
— Меня не убьют?  
Рене нахмурил брови и сделал вид, что внимательно вглядывается в линии на протянутой ладони.  
— Вам, шевалье, не стоит об этом беспокоиться! Вы проживете очень долгую жизнь, если, конечно, не будете совершать опрометчивых поступков.  
— Правда? Спасибо! — просиял ла Валетт и прижал ладонь к сердцу.  
— Ну, тогда уж, дорогой мэтр Рене, предскажите и мне что-нибудь за компанию, — сказал Шико и тоже протянул Рене свою узкую ладонь с длиннющими узловатыми пальцами.  
Рене поморщился. Он очень хотел предсказать этому раздражающему типу холеру, чесотку и раннюю кончину.  
— Вы должны задать вопрос, сударь. Самый важный для вас.  
Шико кивнул и на мгновение задумался, а потом спросил:  
— Меня любят так же сильно, как люблю я?  
Рене уже открыл было рот, но посмотрел на Шико и осекся. У этого гасконца было на редкость открытое и доброе лицо. Сам он, без сомнения, любил, и свет этой любви невольно согревал тех, кто был рядом, потому что он совершенно бескорыстно делился своим счастьем со всем миром, так что даже у Рене на минуту стало чуть теплее на сердце. «Ну и что с того, что он хватал Асканио за брюхо? — подумал Рене. — В конце концов, он в самом деле великолепен. В конце концов, я сам не устоял, когда увидел его в лавке старьевщика в Венеции».  
— Да, — ответил Рене, — не сомневайтесь в этом, сударь.  
— А я и не сомневался! Просто хотел уточнить, можно ли верить предсказаниям или нет! — он подмигнул мэтру Рене, и в его пальцах вдруг блеснул серебряный экю, который он, подбросив вверх, поймал и аккуратно положил на стол.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил де Лален Шико на обратном пути.  
Шико долго не отвечал. Запрокинув голову, он так внимательно смотрел в светлеющее небо, что наступал во все лужи подряд.  
— Надо было узнать у мэтра Рене, нет ли у него крокодильего яйца. Я бы его купил, честное слово! Вывел бы из него маленького крокодильчика и вырастил бы как родного!  
— И что бы вы стали с ним делать? — расхохотался ла Валетт, после предсказания Рене заметно повеселевший.  
— Во-первых, как я уже говорил, я бы по примеру древних египтян украсил бы его сережками и браслетами, а потом, когда он вырос большим, мы бы гуляли по набережной Сены вдвоем, поражая всех своим великолепием! Ну и я бы скармливал бы ему трупы врагов. А он ел бы их и плакал. Вы же ведь знаете, что крокодилы плачут, когда едят своих жертв? Они очень мягкосердечны.  
Де Лален усмехнулся:  
— Твоему крокодилу всегда нашлось бы, чем закусить. Смотри, Шико, не наживи себе больше врагов, чем сможешь переварить.  
— О, дорогой друг, врагов в наше время не имеют лишь подлецы и трусы, так что за меня можешь не опасаться. Она любит меня, остальное неважно!


	3. Глава третья, в которой Шико умирает с пятнадцатым ударом

Жанна Персерен любила приниматься за работу с раннего утра, когда солнце заливало ее мастерскую целиком. Она придвинула к себе пяльцы и приоткрыла окно. На улице еще было свежо после вчерашнего дождя, и там и тут на мостовой блестели непросохшие лужи.   
— Солнце только встало, а вы, сударыня, уже за работой! Берегите ваши прелестные ручки — все эти вельможи в нарядах, сшитых вашим батюшкой, не стоят одного вашего уколотого мизинчика!   
Жанна залилась краской и кивнула своему галантному соседу. Большой красивый дом ее отца, мессира Персерена, любимого портного короля Карла и всего двора, стоял на улице Сен-Оноре, весьма широкой в главной своей части, но у улицы Арбр-сек мостовая сужалась, и окна гостиницы «Золотая лань» смотрели прямо в окна дома Персеренов. Так что Жанна свела довольно близкое знакомство с постояльцем, занимавшим чердак дома, находившегося как раз напротив ее мастерской. Этот дворянин очень нравился ей, и одно время Жанна даже питала робкую надежду на взаимность, пока молодой человек не поведал ей о своей безумной страсти к одной из фрейлин герцогини Майеннской. С тех пор Жанне пришлось постараться выкинуть этого черноглазого гасконца из головы.  
— А вы, месье Шико, — отозвалась Жанна, — тоже не теряете даром времени! С самого утра чистите перышки!  
— Именно так, сударыня! — ответил Шико, вытирая свежевымытую голову полотенцем. — Чистота — залог здоровья, как говорил Гиппократ.   
— Ах, бросьте! Наверняка наводите красоту перед свиданием с дамой сердца.  
— И это тоже очень может быть, — подтвердил Шико и выплеснул в окно воду из таза.   
Снизу раздался возмущенный вопль:  
— Бастьен! Ты совсем ошалел!   
— О, прости, Шарло, я тебя не заметил!   
— Сейчас я задам тебе трепку, проклятый чистоплюй! Ты испортил мой лучший плащ!   
И де Лален поспешил наверх. Шико, с ухмылкой прислушиваясь к его топоту на лестнице, спросил Жанну:  
— Любезная Жанна, а тот темно-зеленый колет, который так не по сердцу пришелся какому-то капризному принцу, еще не пустили на лоскуты? А то я бы его у вас купил с большим удовольствием.   
— Нет, не пустили, — улыбнулась Жанна. — Я даже подогнала его под ваш рост!   
— Нежно целую ваши прелестные ручки, дорогая Жанна! Вы изумительны!   
— Я сейчас его принесу!   
Шико не успел остановить ее, как в комнату ворвался мокрый и злой де Лален.   
— Скажи на милость, дружочек, где ты потерял своего кузена? Мальчик ведь погибнет в том притоне, куда ты его поволок!   
— А! — де Лален снял и стряхнул плащ, обдав Шико брызгами. — Этот сопляк сразу запросился к мамочке, вернее, к папаше. Сказал, что ему чуть свет надо возвращаться в полк к отцу, и сбежал! На самом деле, он просто жаден, как наша старуха Максен.   
— Мадам Максен — рачительная хозяйка и еще не такая древняя, чтоб зваться старухой!   
— О! Я знаю, почему ты так говоришь!  
— Да-да… Ты прав, она напоминает мне мою сестру, мадам Клерак. Как только мадам Максен хмурит брови, охватывает чувство, будто она сейчас прикажет дать мне розог. Поэтому я к нашей хозяйке питаю глубочайшее почтение.   
— Она жаловалась мне, что ты перевел всю воду из колодца, чертов чистюля! Опять мыл свою глупую голову?   
Шико с самодовольным видом откинул влажные волосы со лба и сказал:  
— Придворный должен быть чист и благоухать! Вот так-то, дорогой мой! Мы все-таки в Париже, а не в армии.  
— Еще немного, и ты начнешь поливаться духами.  
— Непременно загляну к метру Рене, куплю у него флакон лучших духов и подарю моей Мадлен!   
— Твоей?! Ах ты нахал!   
— Возможно…  
Шико с довольным видом прошелся туда-сюда по своей комнатушке, кося на де Лалена черным глазом. А потом достал из-за пазухи письмо, которым помахал у него перед носом.   
— А это тогда, по-твоему, что?   
— Неужели?  
— Я вернулся ночью домой, а на столе лежало оно. Робер сказал, вечером принесли.   
Шико спрятал конверт обратно и продолжил энергично сушить волосы под хохот де Лалена.   
— Месье Шико! — окликнула его Жанна.   
Перегнувшись через подоконник, она держала за плечи бархатный колет темно-зеленого цвета, украшенный тонким золотым галуном и шелковыми лентами в тон.  
— Жанна! Вы — самое доброе существо на земле! Сколько я вам должен?   
— О! Пустяки, его бы все равно пустили на лоскуты. Пятидесяти экю будет достаточно.   
— Я сейчас пришлю Робера!   
Шико тоже перегнулся через подоконник и протянул руки к колету.   
— Шарль, держи меня, а то я его не достану!   
Де Лалену пришлось подчиниться, и длинное тело Шико повисло над улицей Сен-Оноре. Редкие в этот час прохожие удивленно задирали головы. Когда Шико удалось ухватиться за колет, он сдавленным голосом велел де Лалену тянуть его обратно.  
— Что за чудачество! Пусть бы Робер его и принес, — отдуваясь, де Лален присел на кровать.  
— Э-нет, мне приятнее получить его из прелестных ручек Жанны Персерен.  
— Да, тут ты, братец, оказался очень-очень ловок! Роскошный колет с королевского плеча за пятьдесят экю.   
— Нет, тут никакой ловкости. У Жанны золотые не только руки, но и сердце. Если б ты не ущипнул ее за зад при первой встрече, у тебя тоже сейчас был бы колет с королевского плеча, — тихонько шепнул Шико де Лалену, раскланиваясь с разрумянившейся Жанной.   
— Носите на здоровье, — улыбнулась она Шико, — вам он лучше идет, чем герцогу Анжуйскому.  
— В самом деле?  
Шико облачился в обнову и приосанился.   
— Этот цвет так красиво оттеняет ваши глаза и цвет кожи!   
— Значит, это ничего, что я немного смугловат?   
— Нет, это очень красиво!   
Тут Жанна совсем стушевалась.   
— Простите, меня, кажется, зовет батюшка! До свидания! И... Удачи вам с вашей дамой! — выпалила Жанна и выскочила вон из комнаты.   
Шико многозначительно поднял брови и показал де Лалену язык. А тот в свою очередь подумал: что такого находят женщины в долговязом, тощем, нескладном и смуглом Шико? И чего же не хватает ему самому, кавалеру вроде бы красивому, для того чтобы получать от представительниц прекрасного пола столько же восхищенных взглядов, сколько доставалось его другу?  
Шико поправил на рукаве ленту и, словно угадав его мысли, спросил:  
— Ну а что же ты? Так и провел всю ночь под окнами своей puttana di aragona? Взаимочувствие уже образовалось?   
— Пока нет.   
— Ну ты хоть видел ее?  
Де Лален покачал головой. Шико уселся рядом с ним на кровать, упираясь длиннющими ногами в противоположную стену, и ободряюще похлопал по плечу.   
— Ну же, приятель, не вешай нос! Хочешь, я тебе подарю наряд герцога Анжуйского, а? Может, твоя любительница принцев увидит тебя в нем и смягчится?   
— Нет, спасибо. Он на мне и не сойдется. Не в колете дело. Скажи честно, что ты думаешь о вчерашнем вечере?  
— Что мэтр Рене очень умный и ловкий человек.   
— Значит, ты ему не веришь? А ведь он предсказал тебе любовь, и вот у тебя в руках письмо от мадам де Пьенн.   
— Это верно.   
— Неужто не хотелось бы тебе узнать свое будущее?   
Шико пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
— Зачем? Я и так знаю, что стану маршалом Франции.  
— И будешь богат, как Крез?  
— Конечно, буду! Во-первых, у меня на плечах голова, а не глиняный горшок, в отличие от иных принцев! И потом, деньги — как женщины, чем ты к ним равнодушнее, тем сильнее они к тебе липнут. Вот ты вроде богат, а все в долгах. А я вроде беден, но живется мне ничуть не хуже, — развел руками Шико, поднимаясь с кровати и возвращаясь обратно на подоконник.   
Де Лален подумал, что он сделал это нарочно, чтобы Жанна из окна лавки могла полюбоваться им и его новыми нарядом еще разок.  
— Кстати, как поживает наш Бочоночек?   
— Мне кажется, он догадывается, кто сочинил песенку про бочоночек и те стишки про лопнувший корсет.  
— Ах, вот незадача-то… Скажи, де Лален, а ты не думал перейти на службу от этого бурдюка с жиром к другому, достойному сеньору?   
— О чем ты, Шико?   
— Не думаю, что завтра я смогу служить ему с чистой совестью. К тому же, мне противно быть под началом того, кого я презираю всей душой. А вот монсеньор де Гиз — совсем другое дело…   
— Хм. Думаю, тут без протекции Бочоночка не обойтись. А он тебя теперь совсем не жалует! Эти братья дружны. Выбери ты Анжу или Алансона — другое дело. Один непристойный стишок про странные склонности Анжу, и герцог Алансонский распахнет тебе свои объятья. Одна песенка про носы Франсуа — герцог Анжуйский осыплет тебя своими милостями с ног до головы.   
— Нет уж, уволь! Вот чего мне точно не надо, так это милостей герцога Анжуйского! Довольно того, что мне достался его колет.  
От этих рассуждений Шико отвлек раздавшийся на улице шум: небольшая кавалькада остановилась у лавки Персерена, и Шико перегнулся через подоконник, чтобы получше рассмотреть посетителей.   
— Эй, Шарло, знаешь, что? Как о дураке вспомнишь, так он и появится! Посмотри! Мне кажется, я вижу размалеванную крысиную мордочку Анжу, капитана его охраны и Сен-Мегрена с какой-то дамой! Может, принцесса Маргарита? Жаль, она в маске. Хотя вряд ли принцесса приехала бы на крупе коня.   
Де Лален подскочил к окну. Как только дама спешилась, она сняла маску, которая до этого полностью закрывала ее лицо, и он вскрикнул.   
— Это она! Шико! Это Араго! Она пришла на зов!  
— Вот только не к тебе.  
— Это неважно.  
Куртизанка и принц одновременно подняли головы и посмотрели на де Лалена и Шико. Взгляд Араго был очень живой и блестящий, Шико показалось, что она даже улыбнулась ему. А Анжу мазнул мутными, ничего не выражающими глазами и резким гнусавым голосом приказал:  
— Беранже, дверь! Долго нам еще тут стоять?!   
Дверь лавочки тут же распахнулась, и они вошли внутрь.  
— Можешь выбрать все, что угодно, хоть всю лавку, — гнусил Анжу. Араго почему-то нашла эту фразу очень забавной и рассмеялась звонко и заразительно.  
— Вот это да! — Шико отпрянул от окна. — А она в самом деле хороша! Да что там! Она прекрасна!   
— Теперь ты меня понимаешь?   
— Хм. Отчасти, дорогой де Лален, отчасти.  
— Колдовство Рене действует! Не сразу, но я получу ее!   
— Возможно, да, возможно, нет. Но все же послушай совета друга: если наука мэтра Рене все же не подействует, найди себе другой предмет для обожания. Кого-нибудь более земного. Шлюхи, какими бы дорогими они ни были, всегда с изъяном. Не знаю, как объяснить...  
— Откуда такое глубокое знание шлюх? Неужто личный опыт, о котором я не знаю?   
— Шарло, чтобы понять, что яблочко гнилое, не обязательно его пробовать. Говорю тебе, с ней что-то не так. Вряд ли такая женщина сделает тебя счастливым.  
— А твоя мадам де Пьенн, конечно, сделает тебя счастливым?   
— Мадлен… — Шико мягко улыбнулся, — Она — совсем другое дело, когда она улыбается, у нее появляются такие милые ямочки на щеках. У нее медные ресницы и огненные волосы. Да, она не так красива, как твоя арагонка, она много старше, но у нее доброе сердце, и она умеет любить — это делает ее милее всех Араго на свете.   
— А ты прямо с одного взгляда, как мэтр Рене, определил, что с Араго что-то не так? И что же?   
— Не знаю. Возможно, я ошибся, и тебя ждет удача. Я от всей души желаю тебе заполучить ее, если таково твое желание. В конце концов, кто я такой, чтобы решать за тебя, друг? Просто помни о моих словах и не попади в беду.  
— Вот сейчас ты говоришь в точности, как твоя сестра!   
Шико рассмеялся.   
— Ну, это не удивительно, хотя у нас разные матери, но отец был общий. К тому же она вырастила меня, обычно это делает родственников немного похожими друг на друга.   
Тут в дверь проснулась физиономия Робера, который доложил, что от герцога принесли записку месье де Лалену.   
— Вот черт! Он требует меня к себе! — воскликнул де Лален, поспешно пряча письмо в карман. — Я пойду!  
Он бросил на Шико короткий смущенный взгляд и вышел так быстро, что тот едва успел сказать закрывающей двери «до вечера!». Однако вечером де Лален не пришел. А Шико, сегодня свободный от службы весь день, грезил наяву. Он то падал на кровать, то бросался к столу и что-то писал, то замирал у окна. Благодаря этому он видел, что Араго на самом деле вынесла половину лавки мессира Персерена. Приказчики сбились с ног, доставляя ее заказы.   
Близился вечер и час свидания. Шико еще раз перечитал письмо. Мадлен ждала его в доме на углу площади Мобер и Нуайе. Сигналом будет свеча в окне второго этажа.   
Уже в дверях Шико вдруг остановился и тряхнул головой.   
«Что я делаю? — сказал он сам себе. — Расфуфырился как… герцог Анжуйский! Так моя Мадлен меня еще, пожалуй, и не узнает! Еще бы намазался помадой, дурень!» Он снял нарядный зеленый колет и сменил его на шелковый черный, позабыв, что он тоже достался ему от герцога Неверского, набросил на плечи темный плащ, натянул шляпу пониже на нос и выскользнул за дверь.   
Той ночью в Париже было неспокойно, что-то назревало в воздухе, как далекая гроза, но Шико, живший сейчас своими мыслями, почувствовал только возбуждение и почему-то легкую тревогу, от которой он легко отмахнулся. Ноги сами несли его к дому Мадлен. Площадь была безлюдна в этот час. Только на втором этаже, чуть скрытая портьерой, горела свеча. Мадлен ждала его. Входная дверь была не заперта, и Шико, неслышно ступая, вошел в дом. Дверь на третьем этаже была приоткрыта, и на лестницу падала узкая полоска света. Пахло розовыми свечами. Шико отворил дверь в спальню и увидел Мадлен, ее испуганное лицо и блестящие дорожки слез на щеках. Ее держал за локти человек в маске.   
— Бастьен, — всхлипнула она, но не успела ничего сказать, рука в грубой перчатке зажала ей рот, и Мадлен заперли в гардеробной.   
А прямо перед ним развалился на кровати Майенн.   
— Герцог, не слыхали вы поговорки «третий — лишний»? Впрочем, вас тут даже несколько больше.  
— Тебя, подлец, разве не учили в детстве, что зариться на чужое нехорошо? За это мальчишек бьют розгами, но ты заслужил порку покрепче. Вы приготовили кнут, Давид?  
— Вы, герцог, что-то путаете. Ничего из того, что принадлежит вам, меня не привлекает. А мадам де Пьенн — вдова и свободная женщина, да и вы, кажется, не турок, чтобы владеть людьми, — усмехнулся Шико. — Что за нелепая идея бить плетью дворянина? Неужто вы трусите поднять шпагу? Или полнота мешает вам держать ее как следует?  
— Нет, ни капли не мешает. Но скрестить свою шпагу с твоей — значит опозорить ее навсегда. Ты, Шико, — мерзавец самого подлого происхождения. Каким чудом ты пролез в общество людей порядочных, я не знаю, но сейчас я верну тебя туда, где тебе место, — в сточную канаву!   
— Это вряд ли! Скорее я выпущу из тебя все сало, — Шико хотел выхватить шпагу, но тут сзади его ударили по голове, в глазах потемнело, ноги подкосились. Ему показалось, что уже в следующее мгновение он болтался связанный, едва касаясь пола кончиками пальцев ног.   
— Сними с него одежду, — приказал Майенн Давиду, — слишком хороша она для такого дерьма.   
Давид неспеша подошел к Шико, который был занят тем, что пытался вырвать из потолка крюк, к которому были прикручены его руки.  
— Герцог, вы затеяли несмешную шутку! Я думал, вы злы на меня, а вы, оказывается, ко мне неравнодушны! Я, ей богу, стесняюсь раздеваться в вашем присутствии!   
Ни Майенн, ни Давид не отреагировали на его выпад. Давид просто взял кинжал, повернул извивающегося Шико к себе спиной и разрезал камзол и сорочку у него на спине. Треск рвущейся ткани вдруг разбудил в Шико какой-то дикий первобытный ужас. Животное внутри него вдруг стало корчиться, беззвучно разевая пасть. Оно ощутило, что сейчас с ним случится что-то ужасное, непоправимое, то, что не должно происходить никогда. Пытаясь сохранить остатки разума, Шико постарался ударить Давида ногами как можно сильнее.   
— Дьявол! — Давид отлетел к стене. — Сейчас ты пожалеешь об этом! — Он поднялся, потирая левую ногу, и взялся за кнут.   
— Я выучивал норовистых коней, а вот с бешеными псами дел еще не приходилось иметь. Ничего! Шкура у тебя дрянная, тонкая, я спущу ее с тебя всю за десяток ударов.   
Первый удар пришелся по ногам. Плеть обвила их и обожгла первой болью. Второй раз он ударил уже в полную силу — плеть захлестнула горло, в глазах у Шико потемнело.  
— Боюсь, — прохрипел он, — за каждый удар вам придется заплатить, господа!  
Третий удар, четвертый, десятый.  
— Я… считаю… очень… внимательно…  
С пятнадцатым ударом животное, сидевшее внутри, с воплем вырвалось на волю. Это был предсмертный крик — Шико умер с пятнадцатым ударом кнута. Остался зверь, который чувствовал только боль. Этот зверь видел неподвижное, как маска, лицо Давида, довольную рожу Майенна, который был очень занят тем, что чистил кончиком кинжала ногти, и лишь изредка поглядывал на зверя, которого он велел освежевать заживо. Ошметки кожи и алые брызги запачкали красивый оконный переплет. Удушливо пахло кровью и розовыми свечами. Животное задыхалось от этого запаха, оно то обессиленно повисало на веревках, то принималось извиваться и выть от боли и унижения. Майенн смеялся. Этот смех заставил жертву притихнуть. Она уловила в нем предвестье скорой смерти. А эта тварь совсем не хотела умирать. Она хотела жить и перегрызть глотку тому, кто смеялся, тварь забыла его имя, тварь забыла и свое имя тоже. Но это было неважно. Важно было, чтобы больше ее не били. Решение пришло мгновенно. Тварь собрала все оставшиеся силы и постаралась встать прямо, оскальзываясь в собственной крови. Человек с кнутом потер руку, он устал бить.   
— Пятьдесят ударов... А ты покрепче, чем кажешься, дружок.  
Тварь из последних сил дернула крюк в потолке, и он наполовину вышел, тогда она ударила всем телом в окно, раздался звон стекла и чье-то богохульство. Окровавленный зверь, как огромный кот, приземлился на все лапы, замер на минуту, оглушенный, и чуть не завалился сразу же на бок, но чутье и жажда жизни подсказывали, что надо бежать. Сверху крикнули:   
— Он сдох? Я не вижу! Посвети! Наверняка раскроил себе череп. Ах, черт! Он бежит! Бежит! Куда его несет?! Он сошел с ума!  
— Пристрелить его, ваша светлость?   
— Ни в коем случае, я обещал мадам де Пьенн оставить ему жизнь.   
Зверь не стал слушать. Он бежал прочь, не понимая, где находится, натыкался на углы домов и разбивался о них, падал, тут же вскакивал и бежал дальше, пока не различил темную полосу реки. Зверь помнил, что за рекой его дом, поэтому он прыгнул. Ледяная вода саваном обняла его тело, а в агатовом небе сияла ослепительно черная луна. Тут он понял, что не выплывет, и перестал сопротивляться.   
* * *  
Когда Шико открыл глаза, небо было черно и полно ярких звезд. Больше он ничего не видел и не понимал, где находится. «Наверное, я все-таки умер, — лениво подумал он, — и это хорошо. Но почему тогда мне так холодно?» Глаза невольно искали на небе знакомые созвездия. «Холод можно терпеть, это не адское пламя. Кругом звезды, и где-то рядом плещется вода, пахнет тиной. Хорошая ночь. Я могу лежать тут вечно». Постепенно воспоминания стали возвращаться к нему. Чей-то голос сказал: «Я обещал мадам де Пьенн оставить ему жизнь». Мадам де Пьенн. Мадлен. Любит. Что-то теплое вдруг шевельнулось в груди, и Шико понял, что все еще жив. И Мадлен жива. Она жива и любит его так же сильно, как и он ее. Так ему сказал предсказатель, у которого чучело крокодила. А потом он сразу вспомнил все остальное.   
— Господи! — чуть ли не впервые с раннего детства Шико молился. — Даруй мне смерть! Ведь Шико больше нет. Он умер после пятнадцатого удара, тот Шико, которого любила Мадлен. Тварь, что сбежала от Майенна через окно, любить нельзя. Теперь Шико — живой труп, зависший между жизнью и смертью.   
Он, наконец, вдруг осознал, где он. Когда Шико прыгнул в воду, то течение затащило его под мост Святого Михаила, а затем принесло к одному из двух островков у мыса Ситэ. Сюда часто прибивало волной всякий хлам.   
— Это мое место, место ненужной никому падали. Почему я жив? Почему? — хрипел Шико и скреб землю ногтями.   
Шло время, звезды тускнели и валились за горизонт, небо светлело. Подул сильный ветер, поднявший волну, которая омыла тело Шико, приподняла его и вновь опустила на берег, но со следующей волной пришел запах, и что-то тяжелое вдавило Шико в ил. Теперь на острове был и настоящий мертвец. Этот берег часто становился пристанищем для утопленников. Этот был огромный, раздувшийся и жутко смердел. Шико забился под ним в немом ужасе, но у него не хватило сил столкнуть тяжелое тело с себя. Покойник смотрел ему в глаза, вернее, как все покойники, он смотрел внутрь себя, распухшее лицо было злым, даже яростным. Во рту и в волосах что-то копошилось. Казалось, вот-вот покойник вцепится Шико в глотку. «Так вот ты какая, смерть», — успел подумать Шико, прежде чем потерял сознание.  
* * *  
— Гляди-ка! Цельных два покойничка нам привалило! И ты подумай! Который приодетый — совсем несвежий! Вон колет-то весь погнил да по швам пошел, а который целехонький совсем — так в одном исподнем. Тьфу! И взять-то с него нечего!  
— И то верно, папаша! Может, с несвежего все-таки колет-то срезать? Проветрим его, как следует, на ветерке, а потом его мамаша по швам-то и сошьет обратно! Колет-то хороший! Вона с позументом! Да и штаны вроде ничего. А шоссы совсем дрянь — их рыбы пожрали здорово.  
Шико почувствовал, что снова может дышать, он резко сел и закашлялся.  
— Пресвятые мощи! А этот-то и вовсе живой, бедолага!  
Шико почти ничего не видел вокруг, только кашлял и не мог остановиться. Чьи-то сильные руки приподняли его, поставили на четвереньки и похлопали по спине.  
— Вот так, милок! — говорил голос ласково. — Дыши давай. Эк тебя располосовали-то! Живого места нет!  
Шико послушался, вдохнул поглубже, и тут его стошнило какой-то жуткой зеленью. Казалось, еще немного, и он выблюет все свое нутро.  
— Вот так, хорошо, — повторял все тот же голос, — хорошо! — хотя Шико ничего хорошего в своем положении не находил.  
Потом его подхватили подмышки и усадили в лодку, а в руки сунули крынку с водой.  
— Пей давай, чего смотришь? — сказал ему старик.  
— Н-не могу… — прохрипел Шико.  
— Можешь-можешь! Пей, морда гасконская! Вино потом хлестать будешь!  
Шико через силу сделал несколько глотков, и его сразу стошнило опять, на этот раз только водой.  
— Ну вот, — удовлетворенно сказал старьевщик. — Теперь все. Не утоп.  
Его сын тем временем довольно ловко срезал с трупа колет и подошел похвастать своим достижением.  
— Это успеется, — ответил ему отец, — давай сначала с живым разберемся. Куда тебе, милок, на левый берег? Или на правый?  
— На правый.  
— Ну и хорошо! Ну и отлично! Лучше уж на правый берег, чем утопнуть-то. Только как же ты в исподнем до дому дойдешь?  
Шико не отвечал, ему было совершенно все равно. Однако старик порылся на дне лодки и кинул ему комок старой отсыревшей ткани.  
— На вот! Наденешь плащ и дойдешь как-нибудь. Ты идти-то можешь?  
Шико кивнул, хотя совсем не был в этом уверен. Он даже не понимал, куда и зачем ему идти теперь, тем более в плаще.  
— А живешь далеко?  
— На Сен-Оноре, недалеко от Арб-сек.  
— Дом свой имеешь или в гостинице живешь? — не унимался дотошный дед.  
— Гостинца «Золотая лань».  
— А, знаю. Хорошее место. Англичанка ее держит, мадам Максен. Ну вот, я сейчас тебя отвезу на берег, и иди себе в гостиницу «Золотая лань» к мадам Максен, и пусть она тебе доктора позовет. Понял меня?  
Шико опять кивнул, шерстяной плащ кололся и согревал его понемногу. Он сам не заметил, как оказался на берегу, старик поставил его на ноги и еще раз заставил повторить, куда и зачем он идет.  
Только потом Шико понял, что, если бы не тот настырный старьевщик, он, может быть, никогда бы не вернулся домой.  
* * *  
Жанна Персерен сегодня начинала работу над очень красивым узором для тесьмы. Он подойдет и даме, и кавалеру. Тщательно переведя рисунок на ткань, она, помолившись, сделала первый стежок. В окне напротив послышалась какая-то возня.  
— Месье Шико? — Жанна встала и подошла к окну.  
Шико смотрел прямо на нее, но Жанны не видел. По мокрым спутанным волосам стекала грязная вода, лицо у него было совсем черным и жутким, как у покойника, а руки и шея покрыты запекшейся кровью.  
— Что с вами? — спросила Жанна в ужасе. — Что... Что это у вас в волосах? Господи...  
Шико снял с головы жирного белого червя, выбросил его за окно и с громким стуком захлопнул ставни.  
* * *  
— Месье Шико, что с вами? — Сен-При тянул его за рукав.  
— Я напугал тебя, малыш?   
— Мне показалось, что вам нехорошо.  
— Нехорошо, ты прав. Ты отдал деньги?  
— Да.  
— Тогда возвращайся в Лувр.  
— А вы?  
— Я? Я немного прогуляюсь и буду позже. Наверное.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Конечно! Это все неприятные воспоминания. Мне просто надо немного развеяться. Иди, дружок, и не беспокойся обо мне. Король ждет!   
Сен-При поклонился ему и исчез в толпе. А Шико сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее пошел вниз по улице Нуайе. На краю сознания промелькнула мысль: «А ведь Генрих-то мне вчера рассказал всю правду про свою прогулку. Сначала он навестил Мадлен и ее подругу и узнал про бокал королевы, потом отправился к Араго, где встретил Луижди. Я слышал, как он болтал с кем-то внизу. А до этого вполне мог гулять, смотреть на луну и думать про свою Конде, будь она не ладна. Она, наверное, была настоящая. А вот вся моя жизнь — ложь. Наврал сам себе с три короба, жил и упивался этой ложью. И Генриху соврал. Я все думал, зачем он спросил. Для него это нормально — не лгать про такое. «Скажи, ты любил ее? — Да, все эти годы любил. — Она умирает сейчас в том доме одна». Вот как было бы правильно. Вот как было бы, скажи я правду. Но где правда, а где ложь, уже не разобрать. И неважно уже: любил — не любил, любила — не любила. Это все пустое. Придумал себе, чтобы не сдохнуть от унижения, что отбил у герцога красотку! Каков удалец! А тот — подлец, возьми со злости и выдай плетей благородному дворянину. А если подумать, что ты, дурень, сделал на самом деле? «Низведу гордых и возведу смиренных», — так сказал Генриху один надутый спесивый болван. Майенну было девятнадцать, он был толстым, неуверенным в себе юнцом, всегда в тени великолепного брата. Ну, влюбился в первый раз. Думаю, он не знал тогда поговорки о том, что первая любовь не всегда бывает последней, зато последняя часто оказывается первой. А ты? Тебе было двадцать пять лет, ты нравился дамам, уже овеян воинской славой, дуэлянт, острослов. Вступить в любовное состязание с этим нелепым мальчишкой? Отбить у сосунка красотку — большое дело! Насочинял про него стишков и песенок, которые распевал весь Париж. Мальчишка оказался не так прост и отомстил как взрослый — и за красотку, и за стишки. Ударил по самому слабому твоему месту — по гордыне. И ты всю жизнь расплачиваешься за это, и, хотя голова уже седая, никак не хочешь признать, что был глуп, еще глупее того сосунка, про которого сочинял стишки. Ведь даже красотки не было, он заставил ее написать то письмо. Получается, ты, Шико, получил плетей за стишки. Как тебе было жалко самого себя! Ты всю жизнь упиваешься этим. Как ты жалок, Шико! Как жалок! А что ты сделал сейчас? Она просила у тебя прощения! За что? За то, что вымолила тебе жизнь? За то, что написала тебе то письмо? А ведь ты знал, что она осталась вдовой с детьми и долгами беспутного мужа, который позволил какому-то придворному бездельнику проткнуть себя шпагой на дуэли из-за другой женщины. Майенн мог запугать ее, мог посулить денег, мог, наконец, пригрозить смертью, ведь потом ему случалось убивать своих женщин. В чем она виновата перед тобой? В том, что не любила, как ты себе это придумал? И из-за этого маленького зазора в своих фантазиях ты бросил ее одну перед лицом смерти, просто встал и ушел. Подлец и трус!»  
Тут Шико резко развернулся и бросился бегом обратно к дому на углу Нуайе и Мобер. Он почти достиг своей цели, как вдруг резко остановился и вжался в стену, сдерживая сбившееся дыхание. На крыльце дома стоял герцог Майеннский. Он плакал. И протягивал тяжелый кошелек даме, которую Шико встретил на лестнице.  
— Наконец ее страдания закончились, — говорила дама, принимая кошелек, — бедняжка так мучилась. Все хотела, чтобы ее кто-то простил, так и умерла в слезах.  
— Пусть ее похоронят в церкви Святого Иллария, я закажу надгробие из белого мрамора, — сказал герцог. — Она была моей первой любовью. Самое доброе сердце на свете. После стольких лет… Я думал, что забыл ее, но нет — я помню. Покойся с миром, Мадлен! Какая жалость, что я не застал ее последний вздох.  
— Она все время звала вас по имени, ваша светлость, если бы вы только успели, она умерла бы счастливой.  
«Она умерла одна в темноте, из-за меня. И звала она вовсе не тебя, Майенн. Но этот обман не так уж страшен». Шико повернулся и пошел прочь. «Я тоже опоздал. И уже ничего нельзя изменить. Можно только прийти на могилу. Это я тебе обещаю, милая Мадлен».


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой принц Содома встречает герцога Анжуйского

— Вы совсем ополоумели?! Зачем ломитесь в такую рань?!  
Помятая физиономия Луиджи выражала ужасное недовольство.  
— Потому что пять пополудни! И у меня важное дело! — огрызнулся Шико и, несмотря на сопротивление, протиснулся в дверь.  
— Это возмутительно! Я пожалуюсь хозяйке!  
— Жалуйся, девочка моя! Кстати, где ты потеряла свое платьице?  
Видеть его в мужском костюме было непривычно.  
— Не ваше дело, дон Нино. Что вам нужно?  
— Граппы, — ответил Шико, падая на стул. — Или лучше польской водки.  
Луиджи приподнял тонкие выщипанные брови.  
— Это что еще такое?  
— Пойло, которое насмерть отшибает мне разум. Нет водки — неси граппу!  
— Не держим такого. Это напиток неблагородный, наши клиенты ее не пьют.  
— Зато ты на заднем дворе с горла его хлещешь, я это прекрасно видел, так что живо тащи сюда! И позови Инесс, пока я еще в себе, мне надо с ней поговорить.  
— Инесс спит, я ее будить не буду! — Луиджи, поставил перед Шико бутылку и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.  
— Правильно! Катись к дьяволу! Добропорядочным барышням тут не место! — крикнул Шико ему вслед.  
Когда два часа спустя он вошел в спальню Инесс, ему казалось, что он трезв, как стеклышко, и это убивало его.  
Инесс спала, свернувшись клубком на кровати. Шико потряс ее за костлявое плечо:  
— Эй, проснись! Проснись, Инесс! Проснись, я тебе говорю!   
Она приподнялась на локте и уставилась на него мутными со сна глазами.  
— Нино, ты что тут?  
— Как это?!  
Ноги Шико вдруг сами собой сделали странный пируэт и усадили его на кровать.  
— Я пришел к тебе! Поговорить!   
Инесс зевнула.  
— Интересно-то как. О чем?  
Шико задумался. Собственная мысль ускользала от него.  
— О… Вчера тут был один тип… Он говорил с тобой.  
— Вчера тут была целая толпа разных типов, какой из них тебя интересует? Ты выпил всю нашу граппу? — спросила она, наконец присмотревшись к нему внимательнее.  
— Да, кажется, — Шико кивнул и забыл поднять голову. — Это был такой тип. Как бы объяснить… Лет тридцати семи, очень тощий, в очень неопределенных усах и бороде… Ну, знаешь, будто три дня не брился. Черные круги под глазами, взгляд немного безумный, похож на покойника. Плащ у него испанского фасона. О! И шляпа точно, как у меня!   
— Ну ты даешь! На тебе его шляпа. По пряжке же видно.  
— А и правда…  
— Ну так что ж ты спрашиваешь?!  
Она вдруг игриво ткнула его локтем в бок.  
— Это ж твой сердечный дружок. Вы с ним тут знатно крутили лет двенадцать назад. Неужто вчера опять спутались на старые дрожжи?  
— Ч-чего? — Шико на минуту потерял дар речи. — Чего мы делали?  
— Ну, это уж вам виднее! По мне, крутили вы роман и разбили бедняжке Араго сердце!  
— Такое ощущение, что это ты напилась, а не я… — задумчиво сказал Шико. — Короче, он зачем к тебе приходил?  
— Ну, это уж наше с ним дело. До тебя не касается.  
— Нет, совсем наоборот. Меня все его дела касаются!  
— Не крутили, говоришь, романа? — опять расхохоталась Инесс.  
— Донья Инесс, ваши несмешные шутки меня утомляют, — ответил Шико, покачиваясь и непроизвольно копируя манеру Генриха.  
Инесс с интересом посмотрела на Шико. Он замер и уставился в стену. Какая-то тяжелая мысль, как камень, перекатывалась у него в голове, и он словно не решался ее высказать.  
— У меня же... Кроме него никого и не осталось… — выдавил из себя Шико. — Ну и сестра еще. И понимаешь, с ним какая-то беда случилась. Что-то непоправимое. Мне он не говорит, но я должен помочь.  
— Мне показалось, что у него и свои зубки имеются и, может, даже поострее твоих. Он ведь большой вельможа и летает высоко. Не то что ты.   
Шико покачал головой.  
— Его жену чем-то опоили много лет назад, и подозреваю, что именно поэтому у них и нет детей.  
— Ей нельзя помочь. Вот о чем мы говорили.  
— Дьявол! Почему все так?!  
— Как?! Несчастья случаются со всеми…  
— Да уж! Я вижу! — вдруг оскалился Шико. — Несчастья, как же! Раньше мы с тобой спали на чердаке! А теперь ты в хозяйской постели!   
— Знаешь что, Шико, — ответила Инесс, — проваливай-ка ты отсюда подобру-поздорову, пока я не сломала тебе твой красивый нос!  
— Сама катись к черту! — Шико встал и, покачиваясь, вышел.  
Некоторое время он стоял на улице, размышляя, куда ему идти. Можно было пойти домой. Вернее, в дом Робера Брике. Темный, заросший пылью. Там под балкой спрятаны все его деньги. Ровные стопки монет на каждый день жизни. Окна всегда закрыты ставнями. На сундуке лежит большое чучело крокодила, украшенное серьгами и браслетами. Шико купил его четыре года назад, гуляя по Мосту Менял. Ему, правда, так и не удалось узнать, что же случилось с метром Рене и почему продавали все его имущество. Умер он? Или вернулся на родину? Рене исчез, словно по волшебству. Шико вспомнил, с какой радостью нес крокодила домой, очистил от пыли и грязи и украсил на египетский манер. Но потом это счастье по капле куда-то утекло. А крокодил остался — крокодил по прозвищу Генрике. Шико покачал головой и двинулся в сторону Ситэ. Ему надо было на правый берег, в Лувр.

* * *  
Это Жанна подняла тревогу. Мадам Максен пришлось просить Робера выбить дверь. Они нашли Шико под кроватью, он забился туда и не желал вылезать. Лихорадка уже схватила его своими цепкими лапами. Ему казалось, что покойник с острова пришел за ним и тянет к нему скользкие руки, изъеденные червями. Мадам Максен послала за доктором. Он был мужчиной крепкого сложения, и вдвоем с Робером им удалось вытащить упирающегося Шико из-под кровати. Тут силы покинули его. Он запомнил, что его положили на стол и обмыли, как покойника. Он только просил их:  
— Уберите с меня червей! Я же еще жив!  
Мадам Максен плакала.  
— Я жив, — утешал ее Шико. — Вот только черви, черви кругом. Как ужасно лицо смерти! Я не хочу умирать, пожалуйста, уберите червей.

Очнулся он через две недели. Лето, наконец, пришло в Париж, и горячее солнце раскалило чердак. Капли пота стекали по лбу и щекотали нос. Шико лежал на животе в своей узкой и слишком короткой кровати. Он чувствовал на теле тугую повязку. Но все равно болело везде. Шико с трудом сел на кровати. Правая нога была в лубках. Наверное, он сломал ее, когда выпрыгнул из окна. Удивительно, что не сломал и шею.  
— Эй, Робер! Бездельник! Где тебя черти носят? Принеси мне воды!  
Шико никто ответил. Упираясь руками в стены, он доковылял до каморки слуги и обнаружил, что подлец сбежал, прихватив с собой часть его денег и вещей, и даже одну из его шпаг.  
Шико бросился обратно в свою комнату, с ужасом понимая, что Робер мог взять третью его шпагу и остальные деньги. А ведь это все, что у него оставалось! К счастью, шпага висела на стене, а второй кошелек был надежно спрятан, и подлец-слуга его не нашел. Когда у Шико заводились деньги, он без счета тратил их на оружие, книги и иногда — на наряды, которые поставляла ему верная Жанна. Де Лален считал Шико щеголем и мотом. Но сейчас Шико был счастлив. У него осталась шпага! А все эти наряды можно заложить. Ему они больше не понадобятся. Когда первый приступ паники прошел, он лег обратно в кровать, постарался успокоиться и мыслить здраво. Он должен бросить вызов Майенну. Плевать, что он принц крови и никогда не примет его. Шико попытался припомнить, случалось ли с кем-то еще подобное. Он перебирал в уме все байки, услышанные в армии или от своего деверя. Ничего похожего не приходило на ум, кроме одного лейтенанта времен Генриха II, который, не снеся оскорбления, облачился в рубище и скрывался в лесу, пока там его не нашел друг и не убедил присоединиться к опасной вылазке, в которой бедняга и погиб с честью. Нет, у Шико не было ни рубища, ни леса. Де Лалена тоже что-то было не видно и не слышно, а главное — если Майенн даст делу огласку, а он обязательно это сделает, путь в армиюзакрыт. Потом вспомнился еще какой-то итальянец, который прыгнул с моста в Тибр и утонул. Нет. Этот вариант Шико уже пробовал, и у него не вышло. Что ему оставалось? Дуэль и смерть. Чтобы сестра не стыдилась смотреть в глаза соседям. Потом Шико заснул тяжелым изматывающим сном, в котором он был тварью и убегал от Майенна, гнавшего его по лесу со сворой собак. Когда он проснулся, был уже вечер.  
— Шарло?   
Шико показалось, что де Лален вернулся. Но это зеленый колет так и висел на спинке стула. Никто к нему не приходил, кроме мадам Максен и ее служанки, которые приносили еду и убирали за ним.  
На следующий день Шико, несмотря на протесты доктора, вышел на улицу и добрел до дома мадам де Пьенн. Окно на третьем этаже было забито досками. Дом казался необитаемым, однако Шико все равно постучал. Ему открыл старый слуга, который сообщил, что мадам де Пьенн сейчас в Лувре, теперь она — фрейлина королевы Елизаветы. «Все хорошо, она жива, он не стал мстить ей. К счастью, нашелся неизвестный покровитель, который помог Мадлен вырваться от Майена. Теперь она свободна и, надеюсь, будет счастлива. Сейчас ей остается только оплакать меня. Я не посмел бы смотреть ей в лицо», — думал Шико на обратно пути. На следующий день нога распухла и посинела в самом неожиданном месте, не там, где болела. Шико долго изучал эту причуду собственной конечности, и ему пришлось разрезать сапог, чтобы обуться. Он побрился, подровнял усы и бороду, надел зеленый колет, лучший плащ, ток с белым пером, повесил шпагу на пояс и отправился прямо в отель Гизов. Перед этим он расплатился с мадам Mаксен и оставил ей письмо для сестры, мадам де Клерак, которое нужно было отправить, если Шико не вернется через два дня. Как и следовало ожидать, все знакомые, встреченные им по пути, переходили на другую сторону улицы или смеялись вслед. Шико задрал подбородок повыше и старался смотреть только вперед.  
Во дворе отеля Шико искал де Лалена, но его нигде не было видно. Зато Шико приметили Буларон и Денуаз, бывшие в то время на дежурстве. Раньше Шико частенько выпивал с ними в кабачке «Путеводная звезда», но теперь он стал дичью, а они — гончими.  
— Дорогой Буларон, — сказал Денуаз приятелю, — это с каких пор люди подлого происхождения свободно приходят в дом к принцам крови?  
— Эй, мэтр Шико. Вы что, теперь лентами вразнос торгуете? Или вином?  
— Нет, сударь, я дворянин, как вы, и я пришел сюда по делу чести.  
Денуаз и Буларон рассмеялись, толкая друг дружку локтями.  
— Вы что-то путаете, мэтр Шико! Где ж это видано, чтобы дворян били кнутом? И где это слыхано, что у тех, кого бьют, есть честь?!  
— Коли вы сомневаетесь, я немедленно готов доказать вам обратное.  
Шико положил руку на эфес и выпрямился.  
— Эй, полегче, голубчик! Нас предупреждали, что ты можешь явиться сюда со шпагой, но поверь, того, чего ты добиваешься, ты не получишь! Даже более того, у нас специально припасены для тебя палки. Так что, если хочешь сохранить свою шкуру целой, — проваливай!  
— Что ж, тогда не соблаговолите ли вы передать герцогу Майеннскому вот это?  
Шико протянул Буларону конверт.  
— Боже! — сказал тот Денуазу. — Как предсказуем мэтр Шико! Об этом мы тоже предупреждены. Что ж, почитаем…  
— Это письмо адресовано лично герцогу.  
— Он поручил мне ознакомиться с его содержимым. Сам он не читает корреспонденцию подобного сорта. Это вызов! Странно, составлен по всем правилам и написан каллиграфическим почерком. Вы, мэтр Шико, видно, дорого заплатили писцу.  
— Отнюдь. Я написал его сам.  
— Впрочем, неважно. Герцог предвидел это и велел передать, что не будет драться с человеком столь низкого происхождения.  
Шико вздернул подбородок.  
— Нечего пыжиться, голубчик! Или все-таки тебе охота получить еще палок? Так мы можем тебе это устроить.  
Где-то в глубине души Шико опять шевельнулась та тварь. Он знал, что, если они вдвоем его скрутят, у него не хватит сил сопротивляться. Только не сегодня, когда он едва стоит на ногах. Он может начать стычку, но в итоге все равно еще раз получит плетей. Но и отступить он не мог.  
Денуназ и Буларон переглянулись.  
— Похоже, нам все-таки придется помочь тебе уйти. Поди прочь! Кому сказано!  
Они вытолкали Шико и швырнули на мостовую. Вслед полетели клочки разорванного письма. От боли он сразу потерял сознание. Придя в себя, Шико обнаружил, что кто-то уже успел стащить его шляпу, но шпага, слава богу, была при нем. Значит, еще есть надежда. Ему только нужно найти де Лалена. От мадам Максен Шико знал, что де Лален съехал две недели назад. Как же ему, должно быть, отвратительно стало находиться с Шико под одной крышей! Жалкий трус! Но хотя бы в последней просьбе он не посмеет ему отказать! Шико догадывался, где сможет найти друга. Вернее, бывшего друга. Теперь у него нет друзей, только те, кто перейдет на другую сторону улицы. С трудом волоча ногу, Шико отправился на левый берег на улицу Дюпэн к воротам Сен-Жермен. Именно там жила Араго. Именно там ошивался де Лален днями и ночами. Где же ему еще быть? До нужного дома Шико доплелся уже в сумерках. Накрапывал мелкий дождик, без шляпы он выглядел как бродяга. Внутрь его точно не пустят, но, может быть, ему удастся улучить момент, когда де Лален будет входить или выходить. Шико привалился к стене противоположного дома и стал ждать. Дождь усиливался, вода стекала по волосам и тонкой струйкой за шиворот, обжигая холодом свежие раны. В доме Араго горели все окна, закон о тушении огня явно был не для нее писан. Внутри играли на лютне и флейте, пели и смеялись. Шико ждал. Ждал, когда дверь навсегда закрытого для него мира приоткроется и оттуда выйдет хоть кто-то. Только бы не женщина. С мужчиной он затеет ссору, это будет честная стычка, и когда его убьют, сестре будет не стыдно похоронить его как дворянина. В этот момент дверь приоткрылась. Если бы ему не было так тошно, Шико наверняка рассмеялся бы, потому что Провидение снова сыграло с ним злую шутку. Человек, стоявший на пороге, не был ни мужчиной, ни женщиной. Это был юноша, но в женском платье.  
— Сеньор, — сказал он с сильным итальянским акцентом, — хозяйка просит вас войти и быть ее гостем.  
«Вот это да! — присвистнул про себя Шико. — Не спутала ли она меня с де Лаленом?! Может, не стоило стоять рядом, когда мэтр Рене поджигал эти свои бумажки!» Он секунду помедлил, но потом все же вошел внутрь.  
— А что же за несчастье случилось с вашей шляпой? — спросило итальянское создание в платье.   
— О! Ее унесло ветром или воры сорвали. Я не помню. Меня зовут Шико, — сказал он громко, в надежде, что, если де Лален здесь, он услышит его.  
— Сеньор, у нас так не принято, все гости — незнакомцы или называют свои имена, или любые, какие захотят. Как же вас зовут?  
— Себастьеном.  
— Bellissimo, сеньор Себастьянино, сеньор Нино, вы очень милы! — существо в платье состроило Шико глазки и спросило с придыханием: — Чего вы желаете?  
— Я бы выпил вина для начала и свел знакомство с кем-нибудь… Более определенного пола, уж извините, сударь, или сударыня, не знаю, как вас назвать.  
— Ох, — итальянец закатил глаза, — это совершенно неважно!  
Шико уселся за стол в дальнем углу, служанка поставила перед ним бутылку дорогого романейского вина и стакан.  
— Эй, красавица, присядь-ка и выпей со мной.  
Девушка, по правде сказать, была совсем некрасивой — долговязая, смуглая, с довольно длинным носом и живыми черными глазами.  
— Вы очень добры! — ответила она с сильным акцентом.  
— Откуда ты?  
— Издалека, из Кастилии.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Инесс.  
— Послушай-ка, Инесс, у вас тут бывает такой шевалье де Лален?  
— Понятия не имею, кто тут бывает, синьор Нино! Тут называют только имена.  
Шико вздохнул и залпом опрокинул стакан. Вино согрело нутро и немного взбодрило.  
— Черт возьми! Ну, может, тогда сеньор Карло. Он среднего роста, русые волосы, зеленые глаза, бравые усы, гасконец, у него светло-серый камзол и зеленый плащ. Не знаешь такого?  
— Нет, сеньор, такого не помню. Да вы сами посмотрите — вдруг узнаете его?  
Первый этаж дома был похож на обыкновенный, ну, может, чуть более чистый, чем обычный, кабачок. Сегодня тут гуляла небольшая, но шумная компания, и, как ни странно, всех незнакомцев он признал в лицо, за исключением тех, кто был в масках. Но ни одна маска не была похожа на де Лалена. Остальные же ему были совсем не интересны. д’O и маленький Сен-Люк увлеченно играли в карты и громко чертыхались, да герцог Анжуйский, как всегда под присмотром верного Дю Га, которого королева-мать приставила к нему капитаном личной охраны. Вот уж кому должно быть тяжко служить такому господину. Шико слыхал от своего деверя Клерака, что Дю Га — отважный вояка и дерзкий дуэлянт, совершенно чуждый тому образу жизни, что вел в последнее время герцог Анжуйский, безвольно развалившийся на стуле. Колет расстегнут до пупа, красивый кружевной воротник наполовину оторван. Вдруг герцог почувствовал его взгляд, облокотился на стол и в свою очередь стал рассматривать Шико. Взгляд у него был тяжелый, недобрый, но в тоже время в нем читалось и откровенное любопытство. «Словно обезьяну на поводке увидел!» — подумал Шико в ярости. И тут его осенило: не нужен ему де Лален! Герцог Анжуйский — вот его шанс!  
Кинув дерзкий взгляд на Анжу, он громко спросил Инесс:  
— А правду говорят, что вашем заведении бывают и настоящие принцы?  
— Да, так говорят, сеньор Нино.  
— Но послушай, что-то я не вижу тут никого, похожего на особу столь высокого происхождения!  
Анжу подпер щеку рукой и приподнял бровь. Сен-Люк и д’O прекратили препираться и тоже уставились на Шико.  
— Например, вот этот господин, — Шико ткнул пальцем прямо в Анжу, — если и принц, то, скорее всего, принц Содома!  
«Все! После этого он прикажет Дю Га убить меня!» Эта счастливая мысль мгновенно наполнила грудь Шико облегчением и радостью. Лучше смерть от кинжала в бок или шальной пули наемника, чем гнить заживо.  
Со стола игроков с тихим шорохом посыпались карты, Анжу, не сводя глаз с Шико, медленно поднялся со своего места. Странной неровной походкой он подошел к нему и наклонился так низко, что коснулся лбом.  
— Черт побери, сударь! — протянул он, скалясь Шико в лицо. — Я вам премного обязан, я полагаю, за то, что вы наградили меня столь высоким титулом.  
— Что ж, я всегда рад услужить такому вельможе, как вы, ваше высочество, — оскалился в ответ Шико. Глаза принца были чернее ночи.   
— Но почему, мой милый сеньор Нино, вы отказали мне в королевском сане?! — оскал Анжу медленно перетек в улыбку, а глаза вспыхнули, как две свечки. — Один очень известный предсказатель обещал мне корону! Я весь извелся в ожидании! Почему не король Содома, а?  
Шико откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно оглядел герцога. Если уж играть, то до конца!  
— Ну-ка повернитесь, монсеньор, дайте я рассмотрю вас внимательно, — сказал он, ухмыляясь.  
— Я так и знал, что чего-то хватает, — Анжу жалобно поднял брови и медленно повернулся перед Шико, — маловато парчи и бархата?  
— Нет, вполне достаточно, сережек тоже, и духов, и белил, и помады! — Шико нахмурил брови. — Знаете что, ваша светлость, нарядитесь-ка вы в платье! Вон как тот другой сеньор!  
Анжу рассмеялся, и это напугало Шико. Он ожидал чего угодно, но этот принц сумел его удивить.  
— Точно! Платье! Это будет отличная шутка! Луиджи, — Анжу прищелкнул пальцами. — Наверх! За мной!  
Шико он отвесил жеманный поклон и прогнусил:  
— Сударь, вы поистине мой благодетель! Вы даровали мне столь прекрасные владения! Вы щедры, как истинный принц! Мне кажется, я тоже узнал вас! И хотя здесь не принято называть титулы, все же рискну предположить, что вы — герцог Анжуйский! Принц редких душевных качеств, доброты и невероятного обаяния! И, ко всему прочему, на вас его камзол.   
Сказав это, он медленно и величественно поднялся по лестнице вслед за Луиджи под хохот своих прихвостней.  
Шико хлебнул вина прямо из бутылки. Ему очень хотелось поскорее захмелеть, а еще — чтобы его поскорее прикончили убийцы Анжу. «Черт побери! — подумал Шико. — До чего же тошно. Тошно быть трезвым и живым».  
Тут на сцене появилось новое лицо, при виде которого Шико пришлось подавить в себе низкое желание забиться под лавку. Это был герцог де Гиз. Он был в черной полумаске, но Шико сразу узнал его по осанке и манере держать себя. Увидев Дю Га, Гиз кивнул ему и довольно громко спросил:  
— Где ваш господин?  
— Развлекается наверху, ваша светлость.  
— А что хозяйка?  
— Говорят, больна, и сегодня не спускалась к гостям.  
Тут на лестнице вновь появился Луиджи, который, уловив обрывок разговора, сделал объявление:  
— Хозяйка сейчас спустится, едва узнав о вашем приезде, мессир Анри, она сразу же захотела увидеть вас!  
Вслед за Луиджи появилась и Араго с веером в руке и в черной маске. Она спустилась, грациозно придерживая подол одной рукой, а другую, затянутую в шелковую перчатку, протянула Гизу. Эту руку он тут же покрыл поцелуями и прошептал ей на ушко, что очень рад видеть ее в добром здравии. Араго благосклонно кивнула и что-то прошептала ему в ответ.  
— Конечно, я готов! Я на все готов ради вас, прелестнейшая Араго!  
— В самом деле, кузен?! Ловлю вас на слове! — Араго, сняв маску, вдруг обернулась Анжу, который едва не падал от смеха, глядя на окаменевшего от ярости Гиза.  
— Вы должны простить Энрико, мой милый друг, за его недобрую шутку! — раздался вдруг голос самой Араго, появившейся на лестнице. Она была бледна и очевидно нездорова. — Мы условились, что он попробует обмануть первого, кто войдет. Мне жаль, что это оказались именно вы. Простите нас!  
— Что ж, похоже, у меня нет другого выбора, — процедил пунцовый Гиз, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя хихикающего Анжу.  
Шико, которого, несмотря ни на что, эта сценка ужасно рассмешила, только сейчас понял, что Анжу вообще-то пьян в стельку и едва держится на ногах. «И только слепой не заметил бы этого сразу... или такой идиот, как я», — подумал Шико.  
Анжу как раз вспомнил о нем.  
— Ну? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — Шико состроил самую задумчивую и серьезную мину, на какую только был способен, и покачал головой. — Не король!  
Анжу закатил глаза и махнул рукой, что, должно быть, значило: «А ну его тогда к черту!»   
Тут Дю Га подхватил его подмышки и отволок в угол, где попытался уложить на лавку. Анжу отбивался от него, смешно взбрыкивая ногами в сапогах для верховой езды, торчащими из-под слишком коротких для его роста юбок.  
«Совершенно безумный сукин сын! — невольно восхитился Шико. — Давно я так не смеялся!»  
Араго тем временем поманила Гиза к себе, и они скрылись наверху.  
«Неплохая у меня выдалась последняя ночь, не скучная! Наверное, не стоит проводить ее остаток в одиночестве», — решил Шико.  
— Сколько ты стоишь? — спросил он Инесс.  
— Не дороже денег. Тебе, герцог Анжуйский, хватит, — насмешливо хмыкнула Инесс, окинув его оценивающим взглядом. Потом она взяла его за руку и отвела наверх. Ее комната тоже была на чердаке.

* * *  
Однако ни эта ночь, ни следующий день не стали для Шико последними. Убийцы герцога Анжуйского не спешили разделаться с ним, несмотря на то, что он усердно прогуливался в темных переулках вечерами. Сначала Шико с надеждой ждал, потом злился, потом пришел в ярость, а затем ему стало все равно. Нога болела так, что он едва мог ходить. В конце концов, им овладела апатия. Однажды он сел на камень у входа в «Золотую лань», да так там и остался. Лето катилось над городом, солнце жарило мостовую, налетали короткие грозы, откуда-то доносился запах цветов, мимо по своим делам бежали добрые парижане. Шико же превратился в неодушевленный предмет, до которого никому не было дела, и он стал наблюдать. Сен-Оноре всегда была полна народу. Он слышал, как болтали между собой постояльцы «Золотой лани», как мадам Максен сводит счета в своей комнате и ругается по-английски. Их сосед слева, мессир Робер Брике, сварливый старикашка и известный сутяга, каждый раз, когда шел мимо, задевал больную ногу Шико своей тростью и бормотал что-то про проклятых бездельников-гугенотов. В самом деле, гугеноты наводнили Париж. Шумные флибустьеры Ла Рошели и гасконцы короля Наваррского пили, кутили, дрались. В своей прошлой жизни Шико не упустил бы такого случая и затеял бы пару-тройку славных стычек, где уложил бы не меньше десятка этих фанфаронов. Сейчас ему было все равно. Напротив, в лавке Персеренов, работа не прекращалась даже ночью. Приближающаяся свадьба принцессы Маргариты с королем Наварры сделала их самыми знаменитыми портными Парижа. Шико с удивлением узнал, что Персерены тоже, оказывается, гугеноты. Однажды к нему подошла Жанна и принесла полный подол сочных с кислинкой яблок.  
— Поздравьте меня, месье Шико, — сказала она. — Я скоро выхожу замуж!  
— Принцесса портных станет королевой и уедет в далекую Наварру?  
Жанна рассмеялась:  
— Нет, мой жених хочет войти в нашу семью, и мы будем жить здесь!  
— Он везунчик, я завидую ему, ей богу! Будьте счастливы, прелестная Жанна.  
Она немного печально улыбнулась ему и вернулась домой.  
Деньги у Шико понемногу заканчивались, и он начал понимать, что такое нищета. Рано или поздно он лишится крова над головой. О том, что случится дальше, он предпочитал не задумываться. Шико плыл по течению. Скорее всего, он затерялся бы на улицах Парижа навсегда, если бы вечером двадцать третьего августа не увидел, как в сумерках какой-то человек подошел к двери Персерена и начертил на ней белый крест. Это показалось Шико довольно подозрительным. Со вчерашнего вечера, когда было совершено покушение на адмирала, весь город бурлил разнообразными слухами. Все обвиняли Гизов. Но Шико сомневался, что человек Гизов промахнулся бы. Говорили о заговоре католиков против гугенотов и гугенотов против католиков. О том, что гугенотские принцы задумали убить всю королевскую семью и сами разыграли неудачное покушение. Во всех этих противоречивых слухах было так много правды, что Шико даже не знал, какому из них верить. Но на всякий случай он зарядил оба пистолета и поставил шпагу у кровати. Если белый крест защищал дом Персеренов, то дом католички мадам Максен был в опасности, если белый крест отметил портных как жертв… Шико вспомнил доброе лицо Жанны. У него плохие новости для тех, кто захочет пролить их кровь.  
Ночью было тихо, но ближе к рассвету где-то в квартале Лувра раздался пистолетный выстрел, потом по Сен-Оноре промчался большой конный отряд, и все затихло до четырех часов утра, когда ударил набат Сен-Жермен л’Оксеруа, который подхватили все церкви города. Предрассветный воздух задрожал, и Шико кожей ощутил безумие, которое в этот момент разливалось над городом и растекалось по улицам, словно туман. Он взял шпагу, пистолеты и спустился вниз. Где-то совсем рядом раздался звон стекла, и совсем близко закричали: «Лови! Бей его!»  
Какой-то человек с громким воплем бежал по улице, но меткий выстрел снес ему полголовы, и он упал у ног Шико, окатив его горячей кровью. За ним с громким топотом приближалась погоня — четверо распаленных ненавистью безумцев. Шико вжался в стену дома, чтоб не мешать им. Увидев тело, они принялись наносить по нему удары кинжалами и шпагами, а потом, привязав к ногам трупа веревку, поволокли его дальше с неистовыми воплями.  
— Что происходит, месье Шико? — в дверях лавки стоял бледный папаша Персерен в ночной рубашке.  
— Похоже на бойню, — ответил Шико, — лучше вам не выходить сегодня из дому.

Где-то на Арбр-сек повалил густой дым, который поднимался над кварталом, вслед за этим Шико увидел и пламя, взвившееся выше крыш.  
— Бей гугенотов! Бей! — закричал кто-то вдалеке, и ему ответил нестройный хор голосов.  
Шико взвел курки пистолетов и встал спиной к двери Персеренов. На третьем этаже «Золотой лани» случилась потасовка между постояльцами, один из которых имел несчастье оказаться гугенотом. Он дорого продал свою жизнь, но его тело вскоре выкинули из окна. Потом со стороны Лувра и набережной побежали люди с воплями, из которых Шико, обитатели гостиницы и Персерены узнали, что на мосту Святого Михаила все лавки гугенотов-ювелиров грабят солдаты Месье, но и простым добрым католикам перепадает. Нищие в кольцах и жемчужных ожерельях бежали по улице и орали от счастья: «Бей гугенотов! Бей!»

Увидев в конце улицы группу вооруженных людей, Шико догадался, что ювелирные лавки разграблены подчистую и пришел черед богатых портных. Он подпустил их поближе и разрядил оба пистолета. К счастью, улица тут сужалась, и нападавшие замешкались. Шико пошел в атаку первым, не став дожидаться, пока они придут в себя. Это были такие же лавочники, что жили и на мосту Святого Михаила, только с белыми крестами на шляпах и шарфами на рукавах. Они не ожидали подобного натиска и разбежались, но шесть или семь трупов осталось. Шико неторопливо огляделся и начал складывать из их тел баррикаду. Тело его соседа-гугенота, валявшееся под окнами гостиницы, тоже пригодилось.  
— Сударь, — раздался голос из окна гостиницы, — зачем вы это делаете? Зачем защищаете этих гугенотов? Вы же католик! — это был тот дворянин, который убил своего соседа.  
Шико пожал плечами.  
— Если вы что-то имеете против, спускайтесь ко мне, — и Шико, оскалив зубы, поманил его к себе.  
Сладкий аромат крови уже кружил ему голову.  
— Проклятый еретик и отступник! — рявкнули сверху, и в окне показалось дуло аркебузы.  
Шико стоял посреди улицы, кирасы на нем не было. И шансов уцелеть тоже, если б вдруг кто-то не разбил о голову его противника большую бутылку вина.  
Молодой человек вскрикнул и потерял сознание. Ловкие руки мадам Максен подхватили его оружие.  
— Я больше не позволю убивать моих постояльцев!  
Персерены в окне напротив разразились криками радости. Мадам Максен со служанкой перебросили тело дворянина через подоконник.  
— Прибавьте его к остальным, месье Шико, — сказала она.  
Тут дверь дома Персеренов отворилась, и на пороге показался младший брат Жанны, Поль. Ему только исполнилось пятнадцать.  
— Сударь, — обратился он к Шико, — позвольте встать рядом с вами, я тоже хочу защищать свою семью.  
— Тогда помоги обыскать этих разбойников! Бери все, что найдешь! Особенно пистолеты, аркебузы и порох. Потом тащи наверх, заряжай и пали из окна по всем, кто будет лезть к дому!   
Так они продержались до вечера. Было, наверное, приступов девять или десять, после лавочников добром состоятельных гугенотов захотели поживиться и дворяне. Тут Шико, несмотря на помощь Поля и мадам Максен, оказавшейся на редкость метким стрелком, пришлось тяжело. Он прекрасно владел кинжалом и шпагой, но его ранили в левую руку, и Шико пришлось сражаться только правой. Пару раз обезумевшие от ярости гугеноты пытались взять «Золотую лань» штурмом. Поль Персерен, закусив губу до крови, стрелял и по ним. Но сейчас порох у него кончился, и он тихо плакал, уткнувшись лбом в оконную раму.  
Темнело. По мостовой полз то ли туман, то ли дым от пожара на Арбр-сек, к счастью, не перекинувшийся на соседние дома. Отсветы затухающего пламени освещали место побоища. От Лувра опять шел большой отряд, человек сто — не меньше. Солдаты, а не уличный сброд. Слишком твердый шаг. На вершине горы из трупов встал человек. Он был без кирасы, без шляпы, со шпагой в руке, но рукав темного колета был стянут белым шарфом. Человек спрыгнул на мостовую и неспеша пошел к двери Персеренов.  
Шико поднялся ему навстречу и молча нанес несколько ударов. «Учил его явно итальянец», — подумал Шико, уклоняясь от очередного ложного выпада. Его противник сначала делал вид, что поддается на уловки Шико, считавшегося среди людей Майенна лучшим фехтовальщиком, но потом начал жестко теснить его к двери. Он не был измотан, как Шико, его движения были легки и отточены. Шико понял, что силы оставляют его, он начал отступать. Неужели его прирежет мальчишка? Сколько ему? Не больше восемнадцати, вероятно. Их взгляды пересеклись всего на мгновение. «Что-то с ним не так», — пронеслось вдруг в голове у Шико, а его противник вдруг прошипел:  
— Вы сошли ума?! Что вы, по-вашему, делаете?  
— То, что считаю нужным, сударь! Если хотите, это мои гугеноты!   
— Вы и впрямь рехнулись, Шико!  
— Откуда вы меня знаете?  
— Да уж знаю! Узнал по запаху! Как собака! — он щелкнул зубами прямо перед носом Шико и расхохотался. — И это мои гугеноты, а не ваши, наглец!   
— Ваши?! С какой стати?!  
Тут через баррикаду посыпались солдаты, некоторые несли факелы. Впереди шел сеньор Дю Га.  
— С такой, что вы — Шико, а не герцог Анжуйский! И это мой портной!  
— Монсеньор, прикончить его? — глаза Дю Га были холодны, как лед.  
И только тут до Шико дошло, что расписная кукла в борделе и этот молодой человек — одно лицо.  
— И думать не смейте, — рявкнул Анжу. — Этот дворянин ранен, и он сохранил жизнь моих слуг, если б не он, их выпотрошили бы живьем! И что тогда? Мне бы пришлось ходить голым?! — он опять рассмеялся. — Я оставлю вам десяток солдат, — герцог снова повернулся к Шико. — Пока все не закончится.  
— А когда все закончится?  
— Не знаю. Возможно, пока все не перережут всех. Или устанут, но остановить это уже нельзя.   
Анжу вдруг бросил на Шико бесконечно усталый, почти омертвевший взгляд, а потом снял с руки свой белый шарф.  
— Возьмите. Заодно перевяжите руку, у вас кровь.  
Тут с другого конца Сен-Оноре примчался всадник, который закричал:  
— Мы нашли его! Он бежит по крышам! Быстрее, монсеньор!

Герцог практически сорвал всадника с коня, вскочил в седло и умчался прочь.  
Вслед за ним ушел и отряд кроме десяти солдат. И Шико шарфом герцога Анжуйского стер белый крест с двери Персеренов. Это, однако, не сильно помогло. Потому что следующие два дня происходило именно то, о чем говорил Анжу. Все убивали всех. Утром двадцать седьмого августа от их отряда осталось только трое солдат и он сам. Шико сидел на ступенях гостиницы, закрыв глаза и привалившись спиной к двери. Издали он был очень похож на мертвеца, его выдавала только рука, крепко сжимающая эфес. Париж затих, захлебнувшись в собственной крови. Тишину улицы нарушал только детский смех. Трое мальчишек лет десяти с визгом носились по дороге туда-сюда. Шико знал их, неделю назад он угощал их яблоками. Казалось, что жизнь вернулась в свою колею. Но Шико знал, что дети волокут за собой труп младенца, привязанный веревкой за шею. А мэтр Робер Брике свисает из собственного окна, и его розовые кишки почти достают до земли. Доброго католика прирезал родной племянник, уставший ждать наследства. Мальчишки вдруг притихли и скрылись где-то в переулке. Шико услыхал стук подков.  
— Сударь, — раздался голос, — не вы ли зоветесь Шико?  
Шико приоткрыл один глаз и ответил:  
— Это зависит от того, кто спрашивает.  
— Луи де Клермон, граф де Бюсси, сеньор д’Амбуаз.  
Шико открыл второй глаз и посмотрел на всадника.  
Это был красивый молодой человек с прекрасной выправкой и очаровательной улыбкой.. Только лицо и колет его были покрыты мелкими брызгами крови. «Тот самый Бюсси. Надо же», — лениво подумал Шико.  
— Да, сударь, я Шико, таково мое имя.  
— Тогда у меня для вас послание.  
— Я ни от кого не жду вестей.  
— Напрасно. Сегодня в Лувре я встретил герцога Анжуйского, и когда он узнал, что я поеду по Сен-Оноре, то просил меня передать, чтобы вы явились в Лувр, и он не потерпит промедления.  
— Это похоже на дурную шутку, сударь!  
— К чему бы мне шутить столь странным образом? — удивился Бюсси. — Герцог Анжуйский ждет вас с докладом, и он не любит опозданий. А характер у него скверный.  
— Стало быть, герцог считает… Что я у него на службе?  
Бюсси пожал плечами.  
— Странный вопрос! Очевидно, что так. Он сказал: «Там мой человек, его зовут Шико». А теперь позвольте откланяться, меня ждут дела.   
Окинув Шико взглядом, в котором читалось любопытство и удивление, Бюсси тронул коня с места и растворился в тумане, застилавшем Сен-Оноре.


	5. Глава пятая. Тень у дверей

Шико проснулся в королевской постели. Голова его покоилась на королевской подушке, тело утопало в королевской перине, а укрыт он был королевским одеялом, и из его памяти совершенно стерлось то, как он тут оказался. В пустом гулком пространстве между ушей с воплями скакала целая стая наглых полосатых чертей. Некоторое время Шико не двигался, надеясь, что они утихнут. Черти успокаиваться не желали, а только еще сильнее разрезвились. «Вероятно, я слишком стар для выпивки в таких количествах, — подумал он с разочарованием. — К тому же это совсем не помогло». Потом Шико вспомнил про Генриха. «Если я здесь, то где же, позвольте узнать, он?» Пошарив под одеялом, никаких следов Генриха Валуа он не обнаружил: ни ночного колпака, ни чулка, ни папильотки. Это заставило Шико нахмуриться и все-таки открыть глаза. Генрих нашелся в старом кресле Шико. Откинув голову и приоткрыв рот, он спал, завернувшись в парчовое покрывало с постели. Взгляд Шико скользнул по его торчащим из-под покрывала ногам: левая была в чулке, на правой — пропитанная кровью повязка. Безвольно вывернутая рука сжимала платок. Все это неприятно резануло Шико по сердцу. Жалкое зрелище!   
Но самое странное было не в этом — на кровати сидела королева Луиза. Шико сначала показалось, что это просто сон, но нет, королева в ночной рубашке, наброшенном на плечи халате и вышитом цветами чепчике была самая настоящая.   
Что ее ждет? Будет ли король горевать о ней? Шико не знал ничего о том, как Генрих на самом деле к ней относится. Иногда Шико позволял себе шуточки про рубашки Шартрской Богоматери, но Генрих никогда на них не отвечал. Почему он выбрал именно Луизу? Сам Шико видел в этом трезвый расчет: молодая здоровая женщина не слишком высокого происхождения из семьи, где было много детей. Молодому королю нужны были наследники. Именно от этой женщины он до последнего времени надеялся иметь детей, однако всем надеждам вчера пришел конец. Без дофина король обречен, значит, ему нужна новая королева. От Луизы довольно просто избавиться. Она смиренна и набожна, достаточно будет открыть ей правду — она сама выберет монастырь. Или можно вчерашнюю историю рассказать королеве-матери... Тогда Луиза скончается от внезапной болезни. В любом случае, ей не позавидуешь.   
Шико вспомнил день королевской свадьбы. У Генриха случился настоящий припадок. Шико хохотал до слез, наблюдая за тем, как он наступает на Луизу, поигрывая раскаленными щипцами для завивки, и трагическим голосом завывает: «Мой ангел! У вас прическа растрепалась! Свадьбу придется отменить, если вы не позволите мне все исправить!» Надо отдать должное невесте, она не растерялась, отобрала у жениха щипцы, крепко поцеловала и сказала, что хочет поскорее выйти замуж. Церемонию задержали всего на три с половиной часа. Когда-то королева Луиза умела шутить, смеяться и танцевать на балах. Но бездетность тяжким бременем легла на ее плечи, состарив до срока, и лишила милости короля.   
Наконец Генрих проснулся с коротким вздохом и поднял глаза на Луизу. Они обменялись безмолвными взглядами, Шико показалось, что они говорят друг с другом без слов. Что-то вроде: «Опять ты ходишь босиком?» — «А ты опять спишь в кресле?». Луиза встала, подошла к Генриху и дотронулась до его плеча. Затем она прошла на свою половину, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь. Зачем она вообще приходила? Молить о милости? Проститься? Заметила ли она Шико или просто не подала вида? Семейка Валуа состояла из чудаков и безумцев. А если припомнить поговорку «муж и жена одна сатана», то от Луизы можно было ждать любых сюрпризов.   
Генрих, проводив взглядом королеву, наконец, обратил внимание и на Шико:   
— Ставлю тельца против яйца, что вы отлично выспались, Ваше Величество! — он довольно потянулся, разминая затекшие конечности.  
— Ох, сын мой, — прогнусил в ответ Шико, — меня всю ночь мучали ужасные кошмары! Будто я постригся, наконец, в монахи, а в монастыре все должны были носить нелепые зеленые рясы с уродливыми манжетами! Ужас! Я проснулся в холодном поту! Но тебе-то до этого и дела нет, бездельник...   
— О, неблагодарный! Я всю ночь хранил твой покой, а взамен получаю одни упреки.  
— Ты узурпировал мое кресло, Валуа! Это возмутительно!   
— Это мое кресло. В моей спальне. Ты валяешься в моей постели, и ты напугал мою жену!  
— Не думаю. Мне она не показалась испуганной.   
— Она просто хорошо владеет собой.   
«И, наверное, видала тут и не такое», — подумал Шико. Он знал, что Генрих еще во время сватовства обещал отцу Луизы, что не последует примеру отца и при его дворе никогда не будет фаворитки, подобной мадам де Валентинуа. Слово свое Генрих сдержал. Но Шико ясно себе представил, как он, прищурив лукавые глаза, говорит Луизе: «Но про любовников у нас уговора не было, моя милая!»   
— Я, признаться, и не ждал тебя раньше, чем через полгода, Шико, — улыбка у Генриха вышла несколько вымученная.   
— Я сам себя не ждал. Тем более на твоем месте. Умоляю, куманек, давай скорее меняться обратно!   
— Не хочешь еще немного побыть королем?  
— Королем очень хочу, а вот тобой — совсем нет. Сам посуди, что у тебя за жизнь? Добрые парижане совсем оголодали и вот-вот выгонят тебя вон. И выберут себе нового короля, повыше, покрасивее и посмелее. Того, кто пообещает накормить их. Правда, на испанские деньги, но, когда вот-вот протянешь ноги с голодухи, это уже несущественные детали.  
— Тобой быть тоже не сахар. Вчера ты мертвецки пьяный заявился за полночь, богохульствовал, ругал меня на чем свет стоит. Ты и раньше, друг мой, позволял себе дерзости, но вчера просто превзошел себя.  
— Да? И что я сделал? — зевнул Шико.  
— Заявил, что раз в твоем кресле устроился какой-то незнакомый нахал, то ты уляжешься спать там, где тебе нравится, и швырнул в меня подушкой.  
— Полагаю, меня ждет четвертование… — Шико потер виски, тщетно пытаясь унять головную боль. — Кстати, а почему ты, государь, спишь в моем кресле?   
— О, оно оказалось прекрасным средством от бессонницы. Тут так неудобно, что поневоле изнемогаешь и забываешься хотя бы на пару часов. Теперь я понял, отчего оно тебе так нравилось.  
Шико ничего не ответил и только пожал плечами.   
— А можно ли узнать, по какому случаю вы, месье Шико, вчера опустошили все кабаки Парижа?  
— Пил за упокой души мадам де Лален.   
Услышав это, Генрих метнул в него такой взгляд, что, казалось, еще немного и волосы на макушке Шико задымятся и вспыхнут. Он, однако, стоически выдержал этот безмолвный натиск.   
— Я ведь предупреждал тебя, что узнаю все на следующий день.   
— И как я мог забыть о твоей предприимчивости... — процедил Генрих сквозь зубы. Впрочем, выражение его лица тут же смягчилось, — Но почему ты не сказал мне правду?  
— А разве иначе ты накормил бы меня замечательным завтраком?  
Повисла пауза. Генрих моргнул. Тут же он кликнул слуг и приказал, чтобы несли умываться.   
* * *  
Сегодня у де Карменжа был свободный день, но он все равно явился на утренний прием к королю. Он чувствовал, что должно было произойти что-то важное. Виконт давно уже не питал иллюзий относительно того, кому он служит. Генрих слаб, бездеятелен, глуп, порочен — в этом Катрин права. Но несмотря ни на что, он — его государь, которому Карменж принес клятву верности. Предать его — все равно что предать себя. Катрин все это понимала без слов. Париж бурлил, король полностью погружен в тупое оцепенение, столь свойственное ему в последнее время. Де Карменж получил от герцогини письмо, первое за четыре месяца — назначала свидание сегодня ночью. Значит, Катрин в Париже, несмотря на строжайший запрет короля. Зачем? Карменжу знать не полагалось. Да и не хотел он этого, но догадывался, что герцогиня и ее братья собираются что-то предпринять. Поэтому Эртонон и пришел сюда сегодня. Зачем — он и сам затруднялся ответить.   
Погруженный в эти невеселые размышления, Карменж стоял в углу королевской спальни, прислушиваясь к обрывкам разговоров о беспорядках в городе. Лицо короля было отрешенным и каким-то пустым. «Неужели Катрин права, и он в самом деле слабоумный? Родился таким или это прогрессирующая болезнь?» — подумал Карменж. Тут он почувствовал на себе чей-то острый, словно укол шпагой, взгляд. Прислонившись к одному из резных столбцов кровати и скрестив руки на груди, на Карменжа смотрел его старый знакомец Тень. Вид у него был довольно помятый, а одежда — в легком беспорядке. Странно, что столь щепетильный в вопросах этикета король не сделал ему замечания. Плаща, шляпы и шпаги при Тени не было. Похоже, что ночь этот странный человек провел в королевских покоях. Взгляд у него был довольно неприятный, Карменжа вдруг охватило чувство, что его хладнокровно потрошат живьем. Некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Эрнотон не отвел взгляд. Сегодня он не хотел привлекать излишнего внимания к своей персоне. По счастью, к нему подошел поздороваться Луаньяк.   
— Сударь, что это за человек? Вон тот высокий, похожий на испанца?  
— Это же Себастьен де Шико, мы с ним дальняя родня по его покойнице-жене.   
— Вот как! Он близок к его величеству?  
— Даже не знаю, как сказать… А что навело вас на эту мысль?  
— Вчера утром я видел его в спальне короля, причем я точно знаю, что через приемную он не входил. И сегодня тоже…   
Луаньяк задумчиво переводил взгляд с Шико на короля, вполуха слушавшего Вильруа и одновременно игравшего с одной из своих собачек.   
— Даже не знаю, что вам сказать, Карменж. Это же просто Шико! Он шут его величества… Ну, по крайней мере, был когда-то.   
— Что за нелепица?! Он ни капли не похож на шута, к тому же он дворянин.   
Тут за спиной Карменжа и Луаньяка раздался тихий смех.   
— Поздравляю вас, господа, вот вы, наконец, и обратили внимание на одну из самых больших загадок этого двора, которую я пытаюсь разгадать уже много лет.  
— Ваша светлость! — оба дворянина склонились в поклоне перед герцогом д’Эперноном.  
— Итак, господин Шико, как я погляжу, снова в фаворе, — продолжил тот, сохраняя на лице добродушную улыбку, — он в самом деле непотопляем. Несколько лет назад он довольно ловко разыграл свою смерть — его величество был безутешен! Затем негодяй внезапно «воскрес» и каким-то образом вернул себе королевскую милость. Хотя я на месте его величества просто вздернул бы мерзавца. Но нет! Господин Шико продолжил свои визиты как ни в чем ни бывало. Потом он опять пропал на полгода. И снова здесь, и снова, похоже, пользуется доверием короля, — не в силах более скрывать раздражение, Эпернон дернул себя за ус.  
— Простите, герцог, неужели этот человек был шутом его величества?   
— Можно и так сказать. Тому, кто фигляр по своей сути, официальная должность не нужна. И не дай вам бог когда-нибудь стать предметом его шуток.   
— Но ведь он дворянин?   
— Разве вы не знаете? Он соблазнил любовницу герцога Майеннского, и тот приказал высечь его кнутом.   
Карменжа передернуло от отвращения.   
— Но это подлость! Герцог больше опозорил себя, чем этого Шико!   
— Хм, — взгляд Эпернона стал задумчивым. — Странный вывод.   
— Это очевидно для любого человека чести! — Карменж вспыхнул и с вызовом посмотрел на герцога. Тот ухмыльнулся.   
— Впрочем, я знаю одного человека, который сказал ровно то же, что и вы. Удивительно!   
— И кто это был?   
Эпернон приподнял брови и перевел взгляд на короля, увлеченно воевавшего за свою манжету с мастером Ловом.   
— Король?   
Герцог ничего не ответил и пожал плечами, всем своим видом давая понять, что он и так сказал достаточно.   
— Так что, Луаньяк, никогда не говорите «просто Шико», — продолжил Эпернон, небрежно отвечая на поклон Вильруа, — не вводите нашего юного друга в заблуждение. Если у его величества когда и был фаворит, то это не бедняга Келюс и не «Воротничок» Сен-Мегрен, и даже не маршал де Сен-Люк… Только один человек всегда имел влияние на эту августейшую особу, и зовется он Шико.   
— Мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете, герцог! — воскликнул Луаньяк. — Шико славный малый, весельчак, его величеству так нравились его шуточки!   
— Не могу не согласиться. Но и с тем, что этот господин занимает важное место в королевской спальне, не поспоришь.   
— Вы что же, намекаете…   
— Нет-нет, Луаньяк, я ни на что не намекаю… Вы меня превратно поняли. Как-то маршал де Сен-Люк рассказал мне об одном разговоре с покойным господином де Бюсси. Так вот, он настоятельно не советовал господину де Сен-Люку ссориться с Шико, считая его человеком весьма опасным. А это о многом говорит, согласитесь? Более того, вполне возможно, что именно господин де Шико был причиной опалы маршала, последствия которой он ощущает до сих пор. Я был представлен его величеству тогда еще герцогу Анжуйскому при осаде да Рошели, но уже в те времена этот Шико состоял при его особе в весьма неясной должности.   
Луаньяк хмыкнул и покрутил усы.   
— Кто бы мог подумать, Себастьен де Шико! — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Де Карменж ничего не ответил. Он вспомнил случай двухлетней давности на дороге в Божанси. Не вмешайся он тогда, Тень — или Шико — прикончил бы Майенна. И если он таков, как говорит о нем герцог, он мог бы прикончить и самого Карменжа. Но он этого не сделал, хотя смерть Майенна освободила бы его от позора. «Интересно, как он живет с этим много лет? Если б я не имел возможности отомстить за себя…» Тут Карменж так глубоко задумался, что чуть не упустил момент, когда Луаньяк пригласил Шико выпить по стаканчику в ближайшем кабаке по случаю его возвращения из Гаскони. «Я бы убил себя! — решил де Карменж. — Другого выхода нет. Почему же он живет и улыбается “куманьку Луаньяку“?» Быстро, однако, его командир нашелся и воспользовался случаем возобновить знакомство с влиятельным родственником! А ведь Луаньяк тоже имеет пятно на репутации после того случая с беднягой д’Эстисаком, которого он так и не смог прикончить.   
Тут двери королевской спальни распахнулись, и в комнату вошла королева-мать. Все голоса смолкли, а спины согнулись в поклоне. Король не мигая смотрел ей за плечо, и по его лицу бледной зеленью разливался ужас. За Екатериной следовал герцог де Гиз, которому король запретил приезжать в Париж. Вот то, чего ждал Эрнотон. Герцог непринужденно улыбался, скользя взглядом по комнате, казалось, все увиденное — перекошенные лица, возмущенный ропот, вытаращенные глаза короля — забавляло его и наполняло уверенностью в своих силах.   
— Сын мой, — начала королева-мать, — монсеньор герцог де Гиз прибыл в Париж по моей просьбе, поэтому вся вина за его неповиновение лежит на мне, мною двигало лишь желание достичь мира в нашем королевстве и примирить вас с кузеном.  
Король молчал, не поднимая взгляда от мастера Лова, кусавшего его за палец. Карменж видел, как дрожали его руки.   
— Ваше величество, — вступил Гиз, — я умоляю о прощении, только горячее желание увидеть ваше величество заставило меня не подчиниться приказу.   
Тишину в спальне нарушало лишь ворчание собачки.   
— Поверьте, государь, мое единственное желание — это благо Франции... Я верю, что смогу послужить ей достойно, коли будет на то воля вашего величества.   
Король медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на Гиза. Тот продолжал улыбаться, но пальцы, теребящие перо шляпы, которую он сжимал в руках, выдали его волнение. Затем Генрих тяжело поднялся с кресла, подошел, чуть приволакивая правую ногу, к герцогу и что-то шепнул ему на ухо.   
Гиз вздрогнул, вскинул голову и хотел ответить, но Генрих опередил его.   
— Я так рад вас видеть, кузен! Кто же, кроме вас, сможет укротить эту кровожадную толпу? Кто защитит вашего бедного короля от безумной черни? — Генрих взял Гиза под локоть. — Признаться, я и сам уже хотел послать за вами, но не решался. Мне казалось, вы дуетесь на меня, мой милый кузен!  
— Ваше величество, у меня и в мыслях не было…  
— Может быть, вы хотите подать жалобу на Эпернона? Кстати, где он? Я бы хотел, чтобы вы примирились.  
Король оглянулся по сторонам, но Эпернон исчез без следа, словно его тут никогда и не было. Гиз в изумлении уставился на Генриха.  
— Государь, я не вполне понимаю вас. Впрочем, я не мастер писать жалобы. На нанесенные мне оскорбления я отвечаю по-другому.   
— О, конечно, кузен, я знаю, я не хотел вас обидеть. Просто мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы полюбили господина д’Эпернона, как я его люблю, — король приподнял брови и жалобно посмотрел на Гиза. Тот в свою очередь, не в силах сдержать раздражение, закатил глаза к потолку.  
— Я не понимаю, причем тут господин Эпернон, но любя хозяина, я готов любить и его собаку, — тут он слегка отодвинул ногой мастера Лова, который увлеченно обнюхивал его сапоги. — Что же касается господина Эпернона, то я готов обходиться с ним согласно его происхождению и положению.  
— Ну тогда все будет хорошо, в этом я уверен, — сказал король и улыбнулся Гизу самой очаровательной из всего арсенала его улыбок. — Давайте, дорогой герцог, немного прогуляемся, — сказал он, увлекая его к выходу из спальни, — и заодно обсудим несколько важных вопросов, по которым я хотел бы посоветоваться вами. А потом вы непременно должны отобедать со мной. Я не потерплю отказа!  
Де Карменж видел, как Гиз обернувшись бросил недоумевающий взгляд на королеву-мать, но та только пожала плечами. Лицо ее как всегда оставалось непроницаемым.  
Ближе к вечеру огромная толпа встретила своего кумира приветственными криками. Герцог де Гиз, некоронованный король Парижа, вернулся к своим верным подданным, и Ирод ничего не смог с этим поделать. Народ ликовал. Гиз проехал по улицам под приветственные крики и скрылся за крепкими стенами отеля Клиссон.  
* * *  
В это же самое время Генрих де Валуа заперся в своих покоях, отпустил всех слуг и, не раздеваясь, повалился на королевское ложе.   
— Вы что же, так ничего и не скажете своей матери, государь?  
Этот голос заставил его подскочить на кровати. В полумраке он не заметил поджидавшей его Екатерины. Генрих досадливо поморщился.  
— А что бы вы еще хотели услышать от меня, мадам? Вам мало моего унижения? Вам, может быть, хочется, чтобы я вас еще и поблагодарил?  
— Я не успела предупредить вас о приезде герцога, для меня это тоже было неожиданностью, — голос Екатерины дрогнул  
— Благодарю покорно, меня предупредил Вильруа.  
— Дитя мое, я всегда действовала в ваших интересах, всегда, даже в ущерб других моих детей…  
— Об этом, мадам, вам бы лучше помолчать! Неужели не видите вы во сне других своих детей, которых скормили мне?  
— Генрих, одумайтесь, что вы говорите!  
Он сел на кровати и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Ладно, не будем об этом. Что вам нужно, матушка? Говорите быстрее и оставьте меня, я совершенно без сил.  
— Мое единственное желание всегда было одно, Генрих, — чтобы ты царствовал!  
Генрих издал какой-то неопределенный звук — то ли всхлип, то ли смешок.  
— Ничто на свете не дается даром. Сейчас вы должны уступить, помиритесь с Гизом. Отошлите Эпернона.  
— Дело давно уже не во мне. Не для меня вы бережете престол. Вам важно лишь одно — чтобы он не достался Наварре!   
— А если и бы так! Я хоть что-то делаю! А вы? Если б не ваше глупое упрямство, Генрих! Я много раз вам говорила, что вам нужна другая жена. Да хоть восемь жен, как у английского короля!   
— Вы, должно быть, забыли, матушка, с чего все началось, что мы сделали и сколько у нас с вами осталось времени. Вы забыли, но я помню. Поэтому другой жены у меня не будет, и Гиз не получит от меня ничего кроме того, что он действительно заслуживает.  
— Тогда вы просто дурак, сын мой!  
Генрих тихо рассмеялся, а Екатерина встала и вышла, не попрощавшись. В последний момент Генриха охватила жалость. Он видел, как поникли ее плечи. Перед ним была всего лишь старая женщина, которая устала бороться с судьбой и тянуть на себе слабого и глупого сына. Это бремя оказалось слишком тяжелым даже для нее.  
— Генрике, ты меня сейчас удивил…  
Отбросив гобелен, на пороге тайного хода стоял Шико.  
— Я правильно понял? Ты ничего не рассказал своей матери? И ты не хочешь обзавестись новой королевой?   
— Да, ты все правильно понял.  
— Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что она дорога тебе?   
— Это пустые слова. Они не значат ничего, как ты сам любишь говорить.  
— Ох, как быстро мы заделались бесчувственным циником! Помнится, раньше мы любили упиваться своими чувствами, упивались-упивались и упились до полного бесчувствия.   
Генрих молчал. То, что он перестал реагировать на его шпильки, Шико раздражало и пугало одновременно. Эта игра, как качели, держала в равновесии их обоих, а что может случиться, если оно нарушится, Шико не знал.  
— Не до полного, — вдруг продолжил Генрих, — у меня внутри словно струна натянута. Я чувствую, как она дрожит. Я как лютня, которая была у меня в Польше, помнишь? Я ведь не умел на ней играть. Вот и на мне всю жизнь кто-то неумело терзал и рвал струны, пока не осталась всего одна. И когда она порвется, меня выкинут. Кому нужна лютня без струн?   
— Кому нужна лютня с одной струной?!  
Генрих вскинул глаза, и в его взгляде было столько растерзанной наготы, что Шико отвернулся.  
— Но ведь это глупо, Генрих. Твоя мать права. Тебе всего тридцать семь, у тебя еще могут быть наследники…  
— Вы вообще с моей матушкой частенько совпадаете во мнениях.  
— Я понимаю, чувствительным натурам это может показаться жестоким, но ты ведь не из таких, мы оба это знаем. Твоя королева — женщина набожная, монастырь ей подойдет. Оставить все как есть будет гораздо более жестоко по отношению к остальным твоим подданным. Пожертвовать одной фигурой на поле ради других. Искусство правления — как шахматная игра, я много раз пытался объяснить тебе. Почему ты никогда не слушаешь? Это необходимая жертва...  
— И я на нее не пойду.  
— Можешь хотя бы мне объяснишь почему?  
— Потому что не каждой даже глубоко верующей женщине подойдет жизнь в монастыре… Потому что Луиза не хочет закончить там свои дни. Потому что монастырь — самый страшный ее кошмар! Она просыпается от ужаса, когда видит себя монахиней! Потому что я не буду больше предавать тех, кто любит меня!  
— Хватить реветь, как взбесившийся осел, я все понял. Ты хочешь погубить нашу милую Францию и утопить ее в крови.  
— Милая Франция давно потонула в крови, и судьба Луизы тут ничего не изменит. Она будет королевой столько, сколько ей отмерено судьбой.  
— И кстати, а кого еще ты любил и предал?  
— Ну ты же знаешь ответ. Тебя, когда разрешил Майенну вернуться.  
— А еще?   
— Мадмуазель Клевскую, когда обещал жениться на ней и не выполнил обещание, и еще…  
— О господи... Можешь не продолжать. Ну и что же ты намерен делать дальше?  
— А что ты мне посоветуешь?  
— Дурака учить — что мертвого лечить. Я не трачу больше свое время на такую ерунду. Тебе следовало арестовать Гиза сегодня утром, и раз уж ты этого не сделал, даже не знаю. Может, тебе хоть один раз стоит испытать в полной мере на себе последствия своей глупости?! — Генрих впервые слышал, как голос Шико дрожал от ярости.  
— И все же…  
— Гиз в одном шаге от того, чтобы лишить тебя короны.   
— Если он подобрался так близко, на что вам с матерью сдалась несчастная Луиза? Оставьте ее в покое.  
Шико зарычал и швырнул перчатки на пол.  
— Да ты что, правда слабоумный?! Сначала разделайся с Гизом, потом возьми себе другую жену! Гиз, в отличие от тебя, не станет медлить и колебаться. Ты пока король. Король Лувра, не более. И все же даже с несколькими фигурами ты бы смог его обыграть: используй своих капитанов Орнано, Луаньяка, Крийона, Бирона, швейцарцев. Пусть они блокируют Сите, Мобер, Рынок, Шатле — все ключевые точки. Пусть ударят первыми по лавочникам и студентам. Сделай это, и увидишь, как лигисты побегут прочь!  
Генрих долго молчал, Шико молчал тоже, сверля его яростным взглядом.   
— Да, возможно, ты прав… Пожертвовать одним ради блага остальных.  
— Чтобы додуматься до этого, не надо быть королевой-матерью или Шико, достаточно здравого смысла, но вот с ним-то ты и не в ладах. И ты меня опять не слушаешь! Не видел мой плащ?  
— Вон он, на спинке стула. Ты уходишь?  
— Да, и знаешь, Генрих, я могу не вернуться. Поэтому постарайся запомнить все, что я тебе сказал. Это может спасти тебе жизнь.  
— Куда ты?! Стой!  
— Прости, но я сейчас должен уйти.  
— Если не вернешься, постарайся остаться в живых и… И живи счастливо, пожалуйста.   
— У тебя что жар, Генрике? Ты, кажется, бредишь.  
— Просто, если ты все-таки вернешься, ты можешь меня не застать.  
— Удвой охрану Лувра, последуй моему совету, и тебе не придется бояться за свою жизнь, государь. А теперь прощай, или до завтра!  
Накинув плащ, Шико скрылся в проеме. Генрих разгладил гобелен, закрывавший тайный ход, взял подсвечник и вышел в приемную, где его ждали Луаньяк, Крийон и Орнано.

* * *  
В дом на улице Августинцев де Карменж добирался уже через кипящий котел, которым стал Париж. Узнай в нем кто-то телохранителя короля, толпа немедленно растерзала бы его, но Эрнотон намерен был добраться живым, там его ждала Катрин, ее подвести он не мог.   
Улица была пустынна, огонь не горел ни в одном окне, однако было слышно, как кипела невидимая глазу работа. Эрнотон тихонько открыл дверь и проскользнул в дом. Внутри было темно. Катрин не любила света. Стеснялась своих плеч и ноги. «Глупышка», — подумал Эртонон, и сердце его сжалось от нежности и тревоги.   
Она как всегда ждала его наверху, но сегодня в комнате горела свеча, прикрытая толстой книгой. Катрин протянула ему обе руки для поцелуя.   
— Ты так исхудала, мой ангел! — прошептал Эрнотон. — У тебя ледяные ладони.   
— Раньше вы были щедрее на комплименты, сударь.   
Она устало улыбнулась и прикрыла глаза, длинные тени от ресниц легли на щеки. Она неуловимо изменилась, но Эрнотон не мог уловить суть этих изменений.   
— Я видел сегодня герцога де Гиза у короля.   
Она кивнула.   
— Я знаю. Как он держался?   
— Как всегда. Король был в ужасе.   
Катрин хмыкнула, не отпуская рук Эрнотона.   
— А знаете, Карменж, что наш Ирод шепнул ему на ушко?  
— Нет.   
— Он спросил: «Гиз, вы не боитесь, что я сейчас прикажу вас убить?»   
— Он так сказал?   
— Да-да, так что я не знаю, кто из этих двух ослов напуган больше. Но я хотела говорить с вами о другом. Я много думала и решила, что вы должны знать... На самом деле, мой милый, у меня для вас есть сюрприз.   
Катрин улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла больше похожей на оскал.   
— Что случилось? Ты не здорова?   
— Можно и так сказать…   
Она взяла его руку и положила себе на живот.   
— Чувствуете, Эртонон? Это недомогание пройдет через четыре месяца.   
Карменж в изумлении смотрел ей в глаза.  
— Вы, кажется, удивлены? Вы что же, не знали, откуда берутся дети? Не хотите маленького Эрнотончика?  
Лицо Катрин искривила недобрая гримаса, она с жадностью вглядывалась в Эртонона. Это было дерзкое злое любопытство, отчаяние и крохотная искорка безумной, как сама Катрин, надежды. Он почувствовал, как напряглось это маленькое тело, уже готовое оттолкнуть, вырваться, защищаться. Эртонон сглотнул и тихо ответил:  
— Хочу.  
В ответ она рассмеялась и откинулась на подушки.  
— Вы сумасшедший!  
— Кто бы говорил, герцогиня. Вы ведь тоже, судя по всему, хотите маленького Эрнотончика.  
Она притянула его к себе, порывисто обняла и осыпала лицо горячими короткими поцелуями.  
— Больше всего на свете! У уродов ведь не бывает детей, а у меня будет. И плевать на все. Мы теперь окончательно погибли. Ты знаешь, ведь тогда в первый раз мной двигал только один трезвый расчет.  
— Я знаю.  
— К черту все, раз уж мы пропали, Эрнотон, правда?  
— К черту… — он прижал ее к себе изо всех сил.  
У мадам де Монпансье горячие губы, ледяные руки, она безумна, из ее объятий уже не выпутаться, Эрнотон не хочет этого, и он тоже знает, что они погибли, пропали, потерялись в этом сумрачном лесу и не найдут дорогу обратно.  
Раньше он думал, что, если жить по чести и поступать, как должно, выбирать лишь истину, а не ложь, то жизнь пройдешь по прямой дороге. Но все оказалось куда сложнее.   
Они с Катрин мало говорили, но много знали друг о друге. Эрнотон видел в ней не только ту внутреннюю силу, которая так привлекала его, но и изъяны души, пятнавшие ее чернильными кляксами. Все это делало ее той Катрин, которая вот уже два года владела его сердцем. Раньше любовь легко было стереть, как капли воды с запотевшего стекла, теперь она пламенела на сердце свежим клеймом. Эрнотон чувствовал, что уже преступил черту, полюбив самого отчаянного и непримиримого врага короля. Он долго убеждал себя, что дальше он не пойдет. Не предаст ни того, кому служит, ни ту, что любит. Но он не мог не задавать себе вопроса: как долго продержится это хрупкое равновесие? Любой выбор рано или поздно его убьет.  
Ранним утром, как только начало светать, он тихо собрался, стараясь не разбудить Катрин. С вечера ее лихорадило, но сейчас она спала спокойно и глубоко. Во сне ее лицо уже не казалось таким юным. «Ей ведь уже тридцать шесть. Как она перенесет роды? — подумал вдруг Эрнотон. — Они часто уносят жизни молодых и здоровых женщин». Но он не знал ни одной молодой и здоровой — сильнее, яростнее, отважнее. Хромая, с неровными плечами, чуть длинноватым носом, неровными зубами, Катрин — его Катрин — добьется всего, чего пожелает. И уже сегодня они встанут по разные стороны баррикад, чтобы сражаться.   
Эрнотон вышел на крыльцо. Тонувшая в голубоватых рассветных тенях улица Августинцев была пуста. Только в самом ее конце громоздились перевернутые телеги, старые сундуки и были натянуты цепи, мешавшие проехать всадникам и подводам. В доме напротив приоткрылась дверь, и из нее вышел высокий человек, облаченный в черное. Это был Тень, сегодня еще больше напоминавший испанского гранда гордой осанкой, богатым костюмом из черного бархата и белоснежным, оттенявшим смуглое лицо, воротником. На поясе у него висела длинная шпага, рукоять которой была украшена агатами. Только шляпу с высокой тульей, султаном из перьев и драгоценной пряжкой он небрежно надел немного набок, как настоящие гранды никогда не носят. Неторопливо натягивая перчатки, Тень, Шико или Робер Брике скользнул взглядом по Эрнотону, слегка склонил голову в знак приветствия и не торопясь пошел вниз по улице. Карменж привалился спиной к двери не в силах пошевелиться, он понял, что сейчас смотрел в глаза самому дьяволу.


	6. Глава шестая. Боярышник, иглы и воск

«Где ваши молитвы? Где ваша вера, господа парижане? Где ваш бог? Почему не обрушил небо вам на головы?» — думал Шико, обходя очередное тело, распластанное на мостовой. Париж суетился, Париж был деловит и проворен, как кредитор на распродаже имущества должника. На улицах снова появились люди, они тащили охапки одежды и сундуки, набитые столовым серебром, вели под уздцы лошадей и мулов, груженных чужим добром. Глядя на эту возню, Шико уже не в первый раз усомнился в бытии божием, но не испытал по этому поводу ни малейших угрызений совести. 

Он шел не спеша: отчасти потому, что ноги у него подгибались от усталости, отчасти потому, что был безумно зол на герцога Анжуйского — безмозглую шальную куклу, отколовшую очередную дурацкую шутку. С чего Анжу вообразил, что Шико у него на службе? Не было ли это ловушкой? Возможно, пусть и с большим опозданием, он решил отомстить? Узнать это можно было только одним способом. 

Во внутреннем дворе Лувра еще лежали трупы. Похоже, большая часть свиты короля Наваррского полегла тут в неравном бою. Шико очень ясно представил, что произошло — гугеноты оказались в смертельной ловушке, их согнали сюда и забили, как скот. Тела уже начали разлагаться, и воздух стал густым и вязким от запаха тления. Шико пересек двор, прикрывая лицо шарфом Анжу, до сих пор сохранившим легкий, немного пряный запах какого-то благовония из лавки Рене. 

В самом Лувре было тихо, словно кто-то выкачал все звуки из комнат и коридоров. Поплутав по пустынным гулким переходам, Шико поймал за ухо нерасторопного пажа и велел показать дорогу к покоям герцога Анжуйского. В приемной один из его дворян хмуро осведомился у Шико, кто он такой и какого черта ему тут понадобилось, на что тот назвался и сообщил, что явился по приказу герцога. Дворянин скрылся за портьерой, а Шико без сил опустился на скамью у стены и закрыл глаза. Он был уверен, что его заставят ждать, и хотя бы пять минут покоя ему не помешали, но почти сразу же он услышал знакомый гнусавый голос:   
— Шико? Зови скорее! 

Внутри было жарко и нечем дышать от запаха розовых свечей, все окна плотно закрыты, а портьеры наглухо задернуты, лишь одна тоненькая полоска света, пробивающаяся между шторами, делила комнату пополам.   
— Ну, месье Шико, что же вы так долго?   
Принц полулежал в огромном кресле, уткнув нос в надушенный платок и прикрыв глаза. Одет он был только в рубашку и кальсоны. У его ног растянулся борзой щенок, который увлеченно жевал перчатку из дорогой телячьей кожи.   
— Католики, монсеньор…   
— Что католики?   
— Слишком упорствовали в своем желании убить ваших гугенотов.   
— Но вы им в этом помешали, не так ли?   
— Если бы не помощь вашего высочества…   
— Ну, в конце концов, это и в самом деле мои гугеноты. Лучше Персерена в этом городе не шьет никто. Однако мне хотелось бы знать подробности…  
— Подробности какого рода, монсеньор?   
— Вы, признаюсь, удивили меня. Как вам удалось одному продержаться так долго?   
— Везение, не более того.   
— Ого! Господин Шико, да вы скромник! — Анжу фыркнул в платок. — Раньше вы служили под началом маркиза де Вильяра?   
— С пятнадцати лет, ваше высочество.   
— И весьма отличились, насколько я знаю.   
Шико ничего не ответил, а только склонил голову в знак согласия.   
— Но отчего-то не продвинулись по службе… — продолжил Анжу. — Как же так?   
— Боюсь, всему виной роковое стечение обстоятельств.  
— Вы превосходно фехтуете, у вас своеобразная техника. Кто был вашим учителем?  
— Лучшим моим наставником всегда был мой собственный разум.  
— Вот как?! Интересно!   
Расправившись с перчаткой и оторвав от нее большой палец, щенок бросил надоевшую игрушку. Припадая на передние лапы, он с урчанием подскочил к Шико и куснул его за щиколотку.   
— Фу! Нарцисс! Как не стыдно! Плохая собака!   
Нарцисс развернулся на голос хозяина, радостно тявкнул и ухватил его за босую пятку. Герцог, стараясь не терять величия и достоинства, присущих его сану, взвизгнул и взбрыкнул ногами:   
— Блохастая скотина! Сейчас ты у меня получишь!   
Он схватил щенка за шкирку, но вместо того, чтобы встряхнуть как следует, поднял и посадил себе на колени. Нарцисс, поскуливая и стуча хвостом по подлокотнику, принялся вылизывать лицо хозяина.   
— Стоило бы задать тебе хорошую трепку, маленький негодяй! — проворчал герцог. — Нечего сказать, хорошенький подарочек я получил от короля! Из всего помета он выбрал для меня последыша, и, хотя когда это произошло, у него только-только открылись глаза, мне кажется, его величество успел научить эту бестию кусать меня за ноги, особенно по утрам. Отличная охотничья собака, которая умеет охотиться только на хозяина!

Шико хранил вежливое молчание, его неудержимо клонило в сон.   
— Вы любите охоту, сударь? — противный голос Анжу звенел в ушах, заставив Шико поморщиться, голова у него и так гудела.   
— Боюсь, что нет, монсеньор, — вздохнул Шико, изучая резные панели потолка.   
— Почему же?  
— Жалею бедных божьих тварей, которых мы травим с гончими по лесам.  
— Однако людей вы убиваете довольно ловко.   
— Люди — совсем другое дело, мне интересны лишь равные соперники. Поединок с кабаном или оленем, на мой вкус, довольно скучное занятие.

Вдруг в комнате на мгновение повисла тишина, та самая, что наполняла собой галереи Лувра. Потом Анжу сказал:   
— Человеческая дичь, когда гонишь ее, ведет себя, как и любое другое животное.  
— Животные ведут себя по-разному. Кабан — нападает, лань — убегает.   
— Послушайте, Шико, мне нравятся отчаянные храбрецы вроде вас, поступайте ко мне на службу. 

Тут Шико не смог сдержать злорадной ухмылки.   
— Простите, монсеньор, но разве я уже не состою у вас на службе? Граф де Бюсси изволил сообщить мне об этом нынче утром.   
— В самом деле? — голос Анжу вдруг изменился, внезапно утратив всю пронзительную резкость. — Тогда будем считать, что все формальности улажены, — тут он в первый раз за все время разговора посмотрел на Шико и продолжил: — Но впредь, сударь, я запрещаю вам являться ко двору в столь непотребном виде, вы — настоящее пугало! Ступайте-ка туда, — герцог указал куда-то вглубь своих покоев, — слуги приведут ваше платье в порядок. И умойтесь, ради бога, не то все решат, что я взял в свою свиту арапа.   
— Монсеньор, клянусь, это больше не повторится, — Шико вновь склонился в почтительном поклоне. — В следующий раз я явлюсь без штанов, как и положено.

Анжу и Нарцисс одновременно посмотрели на Шико круглыми карими глазами. Анжу даже успел открыть рот, чтобы ответить, да так и замер, потому что в прихожей раздались торопливые шаги и в дверях возник запыхавшийся д’О, который выпалил:   
— Ее величество королева-мать изволили...  
Продолжать ему не потребовалось, потому что Анжу подскочил, словно десять маленьких собачек ухватили его за седалище, и закричал:   
— Одеваться! Быстрее!  
Сразу трое слуг бросились к нему, едва не сбив с ног Шико, который замер, прищурив правый глаз, ожидая от герцога хоть какой-то реакции на свою дерзость.   
— Шико! Ну что вы замерли как истукан?! Немедленно приведите себя в порядок, я хочу, чтобы вы отправились со мной, мы не договорили. Живее! Моя матушка не любит ждать!  
Шико поймал на себе удивленный взгляд д’О, который не сразу понял, кто перед ним, но недоумение в его глазах быстро сменилось презрением. «Что ж, господин д’О, придется вам потерпеть рядом со своей драгоценной персоной арапа. А это может быть занятным, очень занятным… — подумал вдруг Шико. — А не остаться ли мне в этом зверинце?»  
* * *  
Через полчаса все, даже Шико, были умыты и готовы к выходу, и только юный Сен-Люк метался по комнате.   
— Господа, — вопрошал он в который раз, — кто-нибудь видел мои перчатки?!  
— Да вот они, друг мой, — герцог двумя пальцами поднял с пола недоеденную Нарциссом перчатку и протянул Сен-Люку под громкий хохот придворных, — по крайней мере, одна из них. Вторую, боюсь, мы сможем найти только через некоторое время, когда она выйдет с другой стороны собаки.

Довольный Нарцисс залаял, ободренный всеобщим вниманием, а герцог Анжуйский в сопровождении свиты спустился во двор. Из разговоров окружающих Шико успел понять, что король задумал паломничество на Кладбище невинно убиенных, где в ночь резни расцвел куст боярышника. Это было объявлено чудом, и на кладбище потянулись многолюдные шествия с крестами и хоругвями.   
— Надо же, — воскликнул герцог, садясь на коня, — я даже не опоздал, а вот мадам Маргарита заставляет себя ждать. Может, она вовсе не поедет? Не знаете, братец? Вы ведь всегда в курсе ее дел, — спросил он у Алансона, в нетерпении кусавшего бледные губы.  
— Она обещала королеве-матери.   
— О, тогда не волнуйтесь! Сестрица сейчас явится. Но как же придется теперь повертеться бедняжке Маргарите!   
— Что вы такое говорите, брат?! — воскликнул Алансон, натягивая повод так, что его лошадь захрипела, и на ее губах появились хлопья белой пены.   
— Я говорю о том, что Маргарита не хочет потерять корону Наварры. Она будет за нее бороться даже против вас, брат, — Анжу намеренно выделил это слово, произнеся его с каким-то особенным выражением. — Уж можете мне поверить, я знаю ее лучше вас. Мы ведь с ней раньше были лучшими друзьями — водой не разольешь! 

Алансон еще сильнее побледнел и ничего не ответил. Анжу ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ему. В этот момент мадам Маргарита наконец появилась на крыльце, и кавалькада медленно тронулась в путь.   
По улице Астрюс паломники выехали на Сен-Оноре. Здесь процессию сразу же окружила возбужденная толпа, раздались крики:   
_— Да здравствует король! Да здравствует месса! Смерть гугенотам!_  
 _Кричавшие потрясали еще дымящимися аркебузами и окровавленными шпагами, которые свидетельствовали о доле участия каждого из них в только что свершившихся страшных событиях._  
 _Когда процессия поравнялась с улицей Прувель, она встретила людей, тащивших обезглавленный труп. Это был труп адмирала. Его волокли на Монфокон, чтобы повесить там за ноги._  
 _К Кладбищу невинно убиенных кавалькада подъехала в ворота со стороны улицы Шап. Кладбищенское духовенство, предупрежденное о приезде короля и королевы-матери, ждало у ворот, чтобы приветствовать их величества хвалебными речами._

Но несмотря на бормотание каноника, Шико слышал, как д’О вполголоса рассказывает Сен-Мегрену:  
— ...Тот самый, которого Майенн приказал отхлестать кнутом, зачем он понадобился герцогу?  
— Не представляю. Такой человек не имеет права появляться при дворе, не то что служить принцу крови. Это позорит нас всех.

«А и в самом деле, зачем? — думал Шико. — Мало ему расфуфыренных обезьян, которых он дергает за поводки, как ему вздумается?! Сен-Мегрен и Сен-Сюльпис, два олуха, словно павлины саду, распустили перья, а в голове ветер; Виллекье, этот — человек королевы-матери, скользкий тип, с улыбкой на губах и холодными глазами; у д’О пальцы в чернильных пятнах — то ли секретарь, то ли мальчик на посылках, хотя старше остальных, и еще Сен-Люк — это хитрый малый и продувная бестия». Есть и другие, но они, насколько понял Шико, в ближний круг не входят. И, конечно, сеньор Дю Га, но он тоже ставленник королевы и сегодня почему-то сопровождает Гиза. 

Чтобы отвлечься от навязчивого шепота д’О, Шико принялся рассматривать августейших паломников. Король, казалось, был весел, он нетерпеливо оглядывался по сторонам, но под этой напускной веселостью Шико угадал сомнения и даже страх, затаившийся в глубине глаз. Не так уж простодушен был король Карл, как могло показаться с первого взгляда, и еще никак нельзя было, глядя на него, заподозрить, что у короля случались припадки. Однако слухи о том, что Карл безумен давно ползли по Парижу.   
Средний брат, герцог Анжуйский, выглядел моложе своих лет, тонок в кости, очень красив, наверное, даже слишком. Был в нем какой-то изъян, вроде бы незаметный глазу, но заставляющий насторожиться. Герцог превосходно держался в седле, хотя его конь играл под ним и грыз удила. Лицо Анжу было бесстрастно и сейчас больше походило на маску.  
Принцесса Маргарита — юная прелестница, с изящным овальным лицом, выразительными карими глазами и тонким гибким станом, очень похожая на герцога Анжуйского и старательно его игнорирующая, нервно теребила поводья и как будто ждала чего-то. Маргарита была первой красавицей и первой распутницей двора, так говорили в Париже. Ее экстравагантные туалеты заставляли зеленеть от зависти всех модниц Парижа.   
И, наконец, герцог Алансонский, настоящий кукушонок в гнезде — щекастый, с толстым носом и маленькими глубоко посаженными глазками — в нем не было ни единой черты Валуа. Юный герцог не сводил взгляда с сестры. Этот взгляд, несытый и угрюмый, Шико очень не понравился. Не так смотрят братья на своих сестер. Как-то мадам де Монпансье рассказывала мадам де Гиз, что принцесса Маргарита — любовница своих старших братьев, Карла и Генриха. Шико никогда не думал об этих сплетнях иначе, как об измышлениях оскорбленной женщины. Однако сейчас он поймал себя на мысли, что в фантазиях мадам де Монпансье, похоже, есть доля правды. По крайней мере, один из братьев к сестре неравнодушен, а второй как минимум знает о его интересе, а возможно, и разделяет его.   
«Самое интересное, — подумал Шико, — что в этом милом семействе никто не выглядит тем, чем является на самом деле».

_В эту минуту внимание августейших особ привлекли к себе новые паломники. В сопровождении дворян-католиков, еще возбужденных резней, подъехал герцог де Гиз. Они окружали обитые дорогой тканью крытые носилки, остановившиеся перед королем._   
_— Герцогиня Неверская! — воскликнул Карл. — Вот так-так! Идите сюда, красавица и рьяная католичка, примите наши поздравления! Мне рассказали, кузина, что вы охотились за гугенотами из окна и одного убили камнем. Это правда?_

Герцогиня Неверская никогда не казалась Шико ни красавицей, ни особо рьяной католичкой, а вот на убийство с ее бешеным темпераментом она была способна. Герцог Анжуйский при виде госпожи де Невер пришел в крайнее волнение. Он подъехал поближе, тщетно пытаясь поймать ее взгляд. Герцогиня же смотрела на короля, Маргариту, на кого угодно, только не на Анжу. Шико показалось, что она делала это нарочно. Вскоре герцогиня поклонилась королю и отошла в сторону, держа под руку королеву Наваррскую. Карл заметил маневры брата и, повернувшись к нему, с усмешкой спросил:  
— Братец, вы глаз не сводите с прелестной Генриетты, уж не влюблены ли вы? Или ждете, что она передаст вам весточку от сестры, госпожи де Конде?

Младшая сестра герцогини, госпожа Конде, была блеклой носатой особой, в которую герцог Анжуйский был якобы безумно влюблен. Но вот в это Шико не поверил бы никогда.   
— Вовсе нет, ваше величество, — Анжу осадил коня. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что решил последовать вашему совету и отправиться на мост в Мельниках, чтобы посмотреть, как добивают гугенотов.   
С этим словами он подъехал к кусту боярышника и отломил одну из цветущих ветвей.   
— Какого черта, Генрих!  
— Помилуйте, ваше величество! Это всего лишь ветка!   
Анжу поднес цветы к носу.   
— М-м… Прекрасный запах!   
Карл покраснел от злости и прошипел:  
— Это богохульство! Как вы посмели…  
— Богохульство, ваше величество, — это слова «черт побери»! В любом случае, назад ее не приставишь, — вздохнул Анжу в притворном раскаянии. — Как и многие срубленные головы. Думаю, Господь простит мне эту маленькую вольность, ведь я неплохо послужил ему в эти дни. По крайней мере, за Телиньи он мог бы подарить мне ветку с этого благословенного куста.  
— В таком случае, Гиз может обломать его весь! Наш герой, заступник дела истинной веры и убийца адмирала, — улыбнулся Карл.  
Герцог Анжуйский выдержал паузу, сверля брата тяжелым взглядом, а потом растянул губы в улыбке:  
— Тогда, возможно, нам стоит дождаться, пока ангелы спустятся с небес и увенчают его венком из боярышника?

Услышать, что король ответил брату, Шико было не суждено, потому что он вдруг заметил в свите Гиза де Лалена. Все дворяне, явившиеся с герцогом, выглядели так, словно только что вернулись с поля боя: пороховая копоть покрывала их лица, а на клинках наверняка еще не высохла кровь. Их-то, конечно, никто не заставлял умываться и не отчитывал за внешний вид. Де Лален был взбудоражен и нервно оглядывался по сторонам, словно ждал, что недобитые гугеноты выскочат на него прямо из кустов боярышника. Заметив Шико, он замер, словно увидел привидение. Забавно, де Лален осуществил его собственную мечту и служит теперь Гизу. Шико из прошлой жизни, наверное, позавидовал бы ему, но сейчас все это не имело значения. Де Лален в замешательстве отвел глаза. Неужели совесть мучала его хоть немного? Шико знал его с детства и считал ближайшим другом. А оказалось что, эта дружба не стоила ничего, кроме пятидесяти ударов кнутом. И они, эти удары, все расставили по местам. Голос герцога Анжуйского заставил Шико вздрогнуть.  
— Сен-Люк, Виллекье, Сен-Мегрен, Шико, за мной! — с этими словами герцог пришпорил своего злющего андалузского жеребца. 

Де Лален снова взглянул на Шико и презрительно ухмыльнулся. Так сделал бы и сам Шико, узнай, что кто-то из его друзей поступил на службу к герцогу Анжуйскому. Увы, шутки судьбы порой совершенно непредсказуемы. 

На Сен-Оноре герцог пустил коня в галоп, и стало ясно, что на мост в Мельника он не собирался, кавалькада свернула к мосту Святого Михаила, черневшему окнами разоренных лавок. При съезде с моста Анжу придержал коня, увидев что-то в воде.   
— Господи помилуй! — вырвалось у Сен-Люка.   
У опор моста плавало тело женщины, ее невероятно длинные, длиннее ее роста (Шико никогда таких ни у кого не видел), белокурые волосы опутывали опоры. Тело уже почернело и разбухло, но волосы, распластанные по воде, все еще были прекрасны и казались живыми, золотистыми змейками извиваясь в темной воде.   
— Это госпожа Люсан, жена ювелира, — сказал Анжу, не отрывая взгляда от тела, — надо приказать, чтобы достали ее… Впрочем, теперь это не важно.

На университетской стороне было меньше разграбленных домов и трупов на улицах, воздух был чище. Шико сообразил, что герцог едет к дому Араго. Она, кажется, ждала его, по крайней мере, она стояла у окна и, увидев его, вскинула руку с зажатым в ней белоснежным платочком.   
Анжу, бросив поводья слуге, взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, все остальные последовали за ним. Комнаты наверху по роскоши обстановки не уступали самым богатым домам столицы — модная мебель, дорогие гобелены, не хуже тех, что украшали покои герцога в Лувре, все это свидетельствовало о тонком вкусе хозяйки и о том, что в средствах она не была стеснена. Герцог бросил шляпу и плащ на ближайшее кресло и протянул Араго ветку боярышника.   
— Откуда это у тебя? — у нее был легкий, едва уловимый акцент и мягкий бархатистый голос.   
Араго, пожалуй, была самой красивой женщиной, что довелось видеть Шико: белоснежная матовая кожа, огромные черные глаза, опушенные густыми ресницами, изящный алый рот, который заставил кармин потускнеть, черный шелк волос. Де Лалену было, от чего потерять голову.   
— Это с Кладбища невинно убиенных, — ответил Анжу, падая на стул.   
— И ты осмелился сломить ветку с этого куста?!   
Анжу пожал плечами.  
— Он единственный во всем Париже не пахнет трупами. Мой ангел, накорми нас обедом, я ужасно голоден. Лувр смердит, я не могу там ни есть, ни пить, ни спать, ни дышать.  
— Я распоряжусь насчет обеда. Если хочешь, оставайся у меня. 

Нежные руки Араго легли Анжу на плечи. Он притянул ее к себе и поцеловал долгим глубоким поцелуем. Шико закатил глаза. Только этого не хватало! Остальным, однако, подобные нежности были не в диковинку, и они, переговариваясь, стали усаживаться за стол. Шико осознал, что не помнит, когда ел в последний раз, и тоже последовал их примеру.   
За обедом ему пришлось раза три пересказать герцогу все подробности осады дома Персеренов. Язык еле ворочался во рту, глаза слипались, но Анжу все не мог угомониться и донимал Шико вопросами. Только когда начало темнеть, он отстал от него, переключив все свое внимание на Сен-Мегрена, сначала хваставшегося своими амурными победами, а потом начавшего рассказывать какую-то невероятно непристойную и смешную историю. Шико понял, что еще немного, и он упадет со стула, поэтому он встал и подошел к окну в надежде, что свежий воздух вернет ему подобие ясного сознания. Дверь в соседнюю комнату была приоткрыта. Шико увидел угол кровати, застеленной вышитым цветами шелковым покрывалом. Он бесшумно проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь. В комнате пахло как-то особенно: чистыми простынями, покоем и уютом. «Я прилягу ненадолго, — подумал Шико, — никто ничего не заметит». Он снял перевязь и осторожно поставил шпагу в угол. В то же мгновение, как его голова коснулась подушки, Шико заснул глубоким беспробудным сном. 

Когда он очнулся, за окном по-прежнему смеркалось. Неужели и правда никто ничего не заметил? В соседней комнате играли на лютне. Женский голос негромко пел. Это была старинная песня о неразделенной любви и смерти, похожая и непохожая на все такие песни одновременно. Только смерть в ней была не несчастьем, а лишь избавлением.

Шико вздохнул и сел на кровати, слипшиеся ресницы никак не давали открыть глаза.   
— Ну наконец-то, надеюсь, ваше пробуждение было приятным, сеньор Нино, — этот ехидный голос заставил Шико вскочить с кровати, ибо принадлежал герцогу Анжуйскому, удобно устроившемуся на соседней подушке.   
Герцог зевнул и довольно потянулся.   
— Все же наглость должна иметь какие-то границы, Шико, вы так не думаете? Вот так взять, прийти в гости и улечься на хозяйскую кровать! Такого я еще не видал!   
— А что вы здесь делаете, монсеньор? — спросил Шико, тщетно пытаясь привести свою одежду в порядок.   
— То же, что и вы, месье нахал, — сплю! А вы проспали всю ночь и весь день. Хозяйка разгневалась на меня и лишила меня своих милостей, приходится делить кровать с вами. Я, кстати, хотел вас предупредить — не дерзите мне больше, не то мне придется поймать вас на слове и заставить явиться в Лувр без штанов, как вы обещали.  
— Монсеньор, боюсь, что мое появление в таком виде не вызовет ни у кого удивления, ведь все уже привыкли к полуголым принцам, которых вряд ли сможет затмить бедный гасконский дворянин. К тому же, вы, похоже, любите, когда вас кусают за пятки!  
Анжу хмыкнул и откинулся на подушку:  
— Вот об этом я вам и говорил. Подите прочь, негодяй! Просите прощения у хозяйки и дайте мне еще поспать.   
Анжу еще раз зевнул и отвернулся к стене. Шико стремительно вышел из спальни, на ходу застегивая колет.   
Араго отложила лютню и поднялась ему навстречу, надменно вскинув подборок. Она была одна, ни Сен-Люка, ни Сен-Мегрена, ни Виллекье в комнате не было.  
— Мадам, — Шико склонился в глубоком поклоне, — я прошу прощения за свою дерзость. Меня извиняет лишь то, что я не сомкнул глаз три ночи подряд, мой разум помутился от усталости.   
— Вы устали, спасая тех еретиков, которые шьют Генриху штаны? — она встала ему навстречу.   
— Эти еретики почему-то дороги ему, несмотря на то, что штаны — не самая любимая его одежда.   
Араго усмехнулась.   
— Стоили ли они ваших стараний?   
— Да, мадам. Это простые и добрые люди, которые живут честным трудом. Они никому не сделали зла.   
— Честным трудом? В отличие от меня, я полагаю!   
— У меня и в мыслях не было подобных намеков, мадам…   
Араго некоторое время пристально смотрела на Шико, вздохнула и отошла к окну. На подоконнике все еще лежала ветка боярышника.  
— Цветы завяли, но все еще пахнут.   
Шико подошел к ней и снова спросил:  
— Так я могу надеяться на ваше прощение?   
— Конечно, — она немного смущенно повела плечом. — Неужели вы в самом деле думаете, сударь, что благородные господа часто просят у меня прощения за то, что ложатся в сапогах на мою постель? Это все Энрико, он попросил меня припугнуть вас хорошенько. Вы правда наговорили ему дерзостей?   
— Истинная правда. Мне хотелось, чтоб он убил меня.  
— Вы сумасшедший?  
Араго вдруг подняла руку и коснулась кончиками пальцев его волос. Шико почему-то смутился от этого нежного и неожиданного прикосновения.   
— Вы напоминаете мне одного человека, сходство просто пугающее. У вас не было в роду испанцев, сударь? — спросила она печально.  
— Э-э… Да бросьте сантименты. Целуйтесь скорее и, умоляю, не оборачивайтесь, — за их спинами неслышно возник Анжу.  
Шико и Араго замерли в недоумении.   
— Это так сложно? Соедините ваши губы. И схватите ее что ли за бока, Шико, просто сделайте, как я велю, и все, — прошипел герцог.   
Араго привстала на цыпочки и приникла к губам ошарашенного Шико.   
— Отлично! Больше страсти! Добавим перцу!   
С возрастающим смятением Шико почувствовал его руку на своей талии.   
— Смотрите в окно, — прошептал Анжу, целуя Араго в шею.  
Внизу, на противоположной стороне улицы, на том самом месте, где еще совсем недавно полуживой Шико мок под дождем, стоял де Лален, в бессильной ярости взирающий на то, что происходило в окне. Затем в смятении он бросился прочь, в сумерках Шико показалось, что он обронил что-то. В ту же секунду Шико выбежал из комнаты и, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, скатился вниз по лестнице.   
— Ату! Ату его! — заорал Анжу, высовываясь из окна, увидев поспешное отступление де Лалена.   
Шико наклонился и поднял с земли восковую фигурку. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он одну за одной вытащил из нее все иглы и, зажав в руке, вернулся в дом. В комнате уже зажгли свечи. Инесс принесла ужин, украдкой бросив на Шико любопытный взгляд.  
— Его давно следовало проучить пал… как следует, — произнес Анжу, увидев Шико в дверях.   
— Мой неизвестный поклонник совершенно невыносим, он уже давно преследует меня, — рассмеялась Араго. — Что это вы там нашли, покажите! — она требовательно протянула руку. — Ну же, давайте сюда!   
Он положил в раскрытую ладонь фигурку. Араго вскрикнула и уронила фигурку на пол.   
— Черт побери! — выругался Анжу. — Вот же дрянь!  
— Это колдовство! Черное колдовство! — на глазах Араго выступили слезы. — Этот человек решил погубить меня!   
— Вовсе нет, мадам, — возразил Шико, — он хотел, чтобы вы полюбили его.   
— А вы откуда это знаете? — строго спросил Анжу, поднимая фигурку с пола и внимательно разглядывая ее. Тут были иглы. Где они, интересно знать?  
— Я их вынул.   
— Что вы сделали?! — зашипел герцог. — Вот болван! Кто вас просил?!   
— Мэтр Рене сказал ни в коем случае их не вынимать, и я подумал…   
— Вы неправильно подумали! И у меня ощущение, что вы лично присутствовали при изготовлении этой дряни. Я прав?  
— Увы, да. Тот человек, де Лален…  
— Ах, черт возьми, он ваш друг, я же видел вас вместе!  
— Нет, он больше не мой друг, но тогда он просто пригласил меня и еще одного нашего общего приятеля посетить лавку Рене. Он был влюблен и хотел взаимности. Рене предложил сделать фигурку, и де Лален согласился. Но ведь это ничего не значит. Рене просто старый плут, а де Лален — влюбленный дурак.  
— Все же не стоило вынимать иглы… Хотя вы, конечно, правы, Шико. Не нужно придавать слишком большого значения этим бредням, — Анжу обратился уже к Араго, которая сидела, обхватив себя руками, и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, являя собой воплощение полнейшего отчаяния.  
— Когда это случилось? — спросила она, подняв на Шико полные слез глаза. — Когда он сделал эту фигурку?  
— В конце весны, кажется…  
В комнате повисло тягостное молчание. Араго замерла и на мгновение стала похожа на маленькую птичку, попавшую в силок.  
— Понятно, спасибо вам, месье Шико, не корите себя, — она поднялась и прошла в спальню, тихо притворив за собой дверь.  
Анжу не двигался и не сводил глаз с фигурки, которую он до сих пор сжимал в руке. Резкий порыв прохладного ветра ворвался в комнату и потушил свечи в одном из подсвечников. Хотя Шико не верил в то, что кусок воска может причинить кому-то вред, его охватило чувство, что, вынув иглы, он совершил что-то непоправимое.  
Вдруг дверь в спальню Араго отворилась, и она сама появилась на пороге. Гордо вздернув подбородок, она подошла к столу, взяла кувшин с вином, поставила перед собой три кубка и спросила:  
— Я надеюсь, благородные господа не сочтут для себя бесчестьем напиться со мной нынче вечером?


	7. Глава седьмая. Как хоронили знатную даму в 1588 году

12 мая 1588 года площадь Мобер уподобилась штормовому морю, студенты роптали словно волны, речи самых неистовых проповедников разносились над их головами пронзительными криками чаек, а гвардейцы Крийона, ощенившиеся аркебузами и алебардами, были кораблями, готовыми в любой момент дать залп из всех орудий, чтобы укротить этот людской шторм. Лица гвардейцев были непроницаемы и суровы, но студенты отступать не торопились, только крики «За Гиза и Лотарингию!» и «Да здравствует Лига!» стали немного тише.   
Шико остановился перед этим котлом, в котором кипела тысяча-другая грешников, и огляделся. Неужели Генрих все-таки последовал его совету, и королевские войска заняли город? Одного только не учел его неразумный король — Шико надо было пересечь площадь Мобер, забитую обезумевшей толпой, и добраться до церкви Святого Илария. Что там сейчас творилось, Шико не знал, но надеялся, что небольшую приходскую церковь волнения не затронут.   
Крийон верхом на высоченном андалузце был заметен издалека, с его сурового лица не сходило встревоженное выражение, он то и дело посматривал в сторону мостов.   
— Доброго утра, любезный Крийон! — окликнул его Шико. — У меня к вам важный разговор, если позволите!  
— А-а, месье Шико! Что ж, если это утро можно назвать добрым, то добрым будет и день, а уж вечер и вовсе может стать замечательным, если мы вздернем на Монфоконе всех этих лигистов! Какие вести вы принесли, сударь? Мы здесь почти всю ночь и давно могли бы перебить эту бунтующую чернь, но приказа все нет.  
— Я иду из дому со стороны улицы Августинцев, и мне очень нужно попасть на другую сторону площади.  
— Вот как? — в голосе Крийона Шико почудилась легкая насмешка. — Не знаю, сможем ли мы вам помочь, сударь. Сами посмотрите, эти прохвосты никого не желают пропускать. Конечно, одного-двух залпов хватило бы для того, чтобы они разбежались, но король запретил покамест открывать огонь. Он надеется образумить этих олухов, но вот только Гиз хочет схватки. Я надеялся, что вы принесете какие-то вести из Лувра. Вы же всегда в курсе последних событий.  
— Увы, не сегодня. Я отправляюсь на погребение и никак не могу опоздать.  
Крийон еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Шико, и взгляд его смягчился.  
— Это вряд ли займет много времени, а потом я вернусь и встану рядом с вами плечом к плечу, как и положено любому дворянину.  
— Я всегда считал вас храбрецом, господин Шико, но маловероятно, что вы сможете одолеть площадь Мобер.  
— О, не сомневайтесь, Крийон, я что-нибудь придумаю. Что слышно в городе? Я покинул Лувр вчера вечером и не знаю, что нас ждет на том берегу?  
— Этой ночью в Париж по приказу короля вошли швейцарские полки, они заняли Гревскую площадь и Кладбище невинно убиенных. К утру королевские отряды перешли мосты Сите. Орнано занял Пти-Шатле. Ходят слухи, что Гиз ввел в город свои войска. Париж готовится дорого продать свою жизнь. Похоже, скоро здесь будет бойня похлеще той, что устроили в ночь Святого Варфоломея.  
Шико нахмурился и тоже бросил тревожный взгляд в сторону мостов.   
— Я скоро вернусь! Дождитесь меня, Крийон, не хочу пропустить всю потеху! — он взмахнул шляпой и смешался с толпой.  
Приняв надменный вид, Шико принялся ножнами лупить сгрудившихся лигистов по головам, приговаривая с испанским акцентом:   
— С дороги, мужичье! Меня ждет монсеньор герцог Майеннский!  
Толпа сначала поддалась под его напором, но потом звонкий голос какого-то совсем юного студентика выкрикнул на всю площадь:   
— Если герцог Майеннский и ждет этого долговязого, то только для того, чтобы вздернуть на первой подходящей перекладине! Я видел, как он болтал с Крийоном! Это роялист! Хватай его!  
Глухой ропот прокатился среди студентов, а Шико с достоинством отступил на прежние позиции. Он подошел к одной из баррикад, перекрывающих все выходы с площади; быстро оглядев площадь Мобер, он вдруг устремил взгляд куда-то вверх.   
— Я говорил вам, Шико, — крикнул ему Крийон, — вы не сможете тут пройти! Скорее свиньи полетят! К черту эти похороны, на свои точно успеете!  
Шико рассмеялся в ответ:   
— Свиньи не полетят, полетят гасконцы, Крийон! И я не заставлю себя ждать, обещаю! — с этими словами Шико взобрался на баррикаду, вытянул из ее недр довольно длинную лестницу и приставил ее к ближайшему сараю.  
Народ на площади, разинув рты, наблюдал за его действиями.   
— Что задумал этот еретик? Это сумасшедший?  
Тем временем Шико с сарая взобрался на крышу дома, а оттуда, раздвинув свои длиннющие ноги циркулем, просто перешагнул на соседнюю. Внизу ахнули.   
— Проклятый гасконец! Робер, сбей его!  
Раздался пистолетный выстрел, и почти сразу — еще один. Это Крийон дал команду прикрыть Шико, который слегка покачнулся на коньке крыши и отвесил ему галантный поклон:   
— Господин Крийон, вы как всегда великолепны! Заряжайте мушкеты, готовьтесь сбивать свиней! А вам, господа лигисты, должно быть стыдно! И это на таких вояк полагается монсеньор де Гиз?! Вы не можете попасть в весьма крупную мишень!  
Дразня их таким образом, Шико карабкался с одной крыши на другую, ведь дома на площади Мобер очень тесно прижимались друг к другу. Толпа яростно ревела:   
— Убить проклятого гасконца! Смерть еретику! Чтоб тебе свернуть шею, сукин сын!  
Шико же, подобный гигантской летучей мыши, довольно ловко уворачиваясь от выстрелов, огибал площадь Мобер и приближался к дому де Лален.   
— Знаете что? Я, пожалуй, покидаю ряды Лиги! Мне, черт побери, стыдно числиться среди неумех, которые не знают, с какого конца держаться за аркебузу! Шико больше не с вами, а также мэтр Робер Брике, от лица которого тоже имею некоторое право говорить! Вы по своей глупости и злобе лишились двух добрых католиков, всегда плативших очень щедрые взносы! Да и герцогу де Гизу такая гвардия не к лицу! Лучше бы он привел сюда испанских наемников, как того хотел король Филипп! Они живо вздернули бы вас на дыбах и пощекотали раскаленным железом ваши нежные животики!   
Тут чуть более меткий, чем остальные, выстрел едва не сорвал с Шико шляпу. Он остановился на мгновение и поправил ее, щегольским жестом щелкнув по султану из перьев. Следующий выстрел выбил из-под его ног черепицу, и Шико сорвался с крыши в небольшой зазор между домами. По площади прокатился вопль восторга.  
— Падай! — орали студенты. — Дерьмо к дерьму!  
Шико посчастливилось приземлиться на крышу устроенной в узком проеме между домами уборной. Крыша была ветхой, как и сама уборная, и провалилась под его весом, а ниже — только выгребная яма, полная нечистот, куда он неминуемо свалился бы, если бы не успел с кошачьей ловкостью ухватиться за здоровенный ржавый гвоздь, торчавший из стены.   
— Падай! Падай! Падай! — кричала толпа.  
Подтянувшись на руках, Шико ухватился за карниз соседнего дома. Переведя дух, он рассмеялся:   
— Мне было бы приятно, господа, порадовать вас, но я не хотел занимать ваше место!  
Следующий стремительный бросок спас Шико от верной гибели. Тот карниз, на котором он немного задержался, произнося свою речь, расщепило сразу несколькими пулями, из чего Шико сделал вывод, что разъяренные студенты стреляют куда более метко, чем просто рассерженные.   
Наконец он добрался до дома с резными балками. Цепляясь за зады сатиров, виноградные гроздья и пышные прелести юных нифм, Шико спустился с крыши и спрыгнул на балкон. Вот уж никогда он не думал очутиться здесь опять, да еще при таких обстоятельствах. Окно приоткрылось, и он увидел бледное заплаканное лицо мадам Альтовитти.   
— Слава богу! — она втащила его внутрь. — Сударь, я не понимаю, что происходит! Некому держать покров! Я едва уговорила слуг нести гроб, но мы все равно не можем выйти, толпа не пускает нас.  
— Да, милая Мадлен выбрала не самое удачное время для смерти… На улице, мадам, вот-вот начнется настоящая бойня и все будут убивать всех, как уже было однажды. Нам нужно торопиться.  
— Но что же делать?! И главное — кто будет держать покров?! Я никого из соседок не смогла уговорить выйти из дому!  
— Положитесь на меня. Главное — добраться до церкви, а с покровом мы уж как-нибудь разберемся.  
Некоторое время в доме с резными балками было тихо, и толпа вновь замерла в ожидании. Гвардейцы ждали гонца из Лувра, лигисты — из отеля Клиссон. Напряжение нарастало, поэтому студенты не сразу обратили внимание на то, что ворота дома на углу отворились и долговязый гасконец, так ловко лазавший по крышам, снова появился на улице с обнаженной шпагой в руке. Рядом с ним на белой кобылке следовала дама в траурной накидке, а следом несли гроб под богато расшитым парчовым покровом, какой мог принадлежать только знатной даме, концы покрывала, украшенные золотистыми кистями, свисали почти до земли.   
— Это он... Тот еретик... — пробежал шепоток. — Убьем его!  
— Стоять! — голос Шико раскатился над площадью. — Покойная — возлюбленная герцога Майеннского, он был так добр, что оплатил ее похороны! И если вы потревожите ее прах, то сначала я насажу вас на вертел, а герцог поджарит на костре, словно кроликов! А ну назад!  
Было что-то в голосе Шико и его глазах, отчего те, кто стоял ближе к нему, резво попятились, отдавив ноги стоявшим позади. Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Шико сунул руку в кошель и швырнул в толпу горсть ослепительно сверкнувших на солнце монет.   
— Молитесь о спасении души госпожи де Лален!  
— Золото! Это золото! — закричал кто-то, сорвавшись на визг.  
В наступившей свалке никому не стало никакого дела до траурного кортежа, который свернул на улицу Сен-Жан де Бове. Здесь не было таких огромных толп лигистов, и, увидев одинокий гроб и весьма скромную процессию из двух человек, горожане отводили глаза и приподнимали цепи, натянутые поперек улицы, чтобы пропустить их.   
Церковь Святого Илария была очень старой, основательной и приземистой. Она стояла здесь еще во времена Филиппа Августа, вросла в землю, стены покрылись мхом и плющом, огромные дубы за церковной оградой укрыли маленькое кладбище плотной тенью. Здесь было тихо, только ветер шумел в кронах деревьев высоко над головой. Священник, ждавший на крыльце, с облегчением всплеснул руками и поспешил им навстречу.   
— Монсеньор просил провести службу побыстрее, а вы и так опоздали, — он с укором посмотрел на мадам Альтовитти.  
— Вся площадь запружена людьми, отец мой! Мы едва смогли вынести гроб.  
— За это нам тоже стоит поблагодарить монсеньора герцога, — сказал Шико.  
Майенн стоял здесь же в окружении трех вооруженных до зубов головорезов. Пропустив реплику Шико мимо ушей, он вошел в церковь. Священник волновался, отслужил, как и предупреждал, наспех, пропустив половину молитв. Время от времени он бросал на герцога исполненные благоговения взгляды, ожидая его одобрения. Мраморные плиты, которые обещал Майенн, уже стояли у дверей. Новое надгробие будет мягко светиться своей молочной белизной во мраке церкви пару столетий, пока неумолимое время не сотрет его и саму церковь Святого Илария с лица земли, а память о Мадлен сохранится только до тех пор, пока живы Шико и Майенн.   
Спустились в склеп. Тут Майенн впервые посмотрел Шико в глаза. Он сильно осунулся и казался старше Шико — борода лопатой добавляла ему солидности и возраста. Тот удар, нанесенный два года назад, не убил его, но забрал несколько лет жизни. В полумраке склепа лицо Майенна казалось суровым и даже не лишенным некоторого благородства. Он смотрел на Шико без выражения, только в глубине маслянисто черных глаз вспыхивали отблески факела. «Мы изменились оба, — думал Шико. — Он усох, я поседел, он жил, а я умирал под опостылевшей маской шута, под маской Брике. Ничего не осталось от нас — двух глупцов, любивших когда-то одну женщину. Даже она, умерев, изменилась меньше, чем мы, раз можем вот так стоять и смотреть друг другу в глаза. А моя месть оказалась так горька и ничуть не утолила жажды. Она сделала меня хуже, чем я был раньше, но не дала ни утешения, ни покоя и не вернула ничего из того, что я потерял…Так стоило ли оно того? Эх, Майенн, Майенн, дорого бы я дал за то, чтобы узнать, о чем ты сейчас думаешь! Как же хорошо, что между нами нет больше слов о чести. Теперь ты и я просто можем убить друг друга потому, что нам этого хочется. И вот ты по одну сторону этих чертовых баррикад, я — по другую, так же, как мы стоим по разные стороны могилы. Если я когда и убью тебя, то вовсе не потому, что восемнадцать лет назад ты приказал отхлестать меня кнутом. Просто война».   
Он бросил горсть земли на гроб, Майенн сделал то же самое.   
— Прощай, Мадлен, лишенная любви, хотя ты заслуживала ее больше других. Тебя должны были любить сильнее, чем ты любила сама. Добрая душа, угасшая в одиночестве из-за чужой гордыни и спеси и принявшая на себя все грехи негодяев, которые тебя окружали. Прости меня за то, что оставил тебя одну перед лицом смерти. Прости за то, что был таким ослом. Если есть рай, пусть он примет тебя.  
— Аминь! — откликнулся Майенн.  
Шико кивнул ему и поднялся наверх. Выйти из склепа было как родиться во второй раз, в этой душной темноте он оставил все, что тяготило его много лет, в каком-то смысле часть его тоже умерла вместе с Мадлен, но он вовсе не жалел об этом. Полной грудью он вдохнул сырой воздух церковного сада и, задрав голову, посмотрел на небо, светящееся сквозь густую листву. Майенн вскочил на лошадь.   
— Что ж, месье Шико, — сказал он, — я полагаю, мы еще встретимся!  
— Непременно, монсеньор! Это я могу вам обещать!  
Майенн пришпорил коня и умчался прочь. Он очень торопился. Сегодня его ждало много дел. Шико помедлил немного, еще раз взглянул на небо и вышел за церковную ограду.   
* * *  
Чем ближе Шико подходил к площади Мобер, тем больше суеты встречал на своем пути.   
— Лови его! Проклятая скотина! Лягается!  
Раздались глухой удар и чей-то стон, и через старую телегу перемахнула лошадь, в испуге вставшая перед Шико на дыбы. Он сразу узнал длинноного жеребца, принадлежавшего Крийону. Обезумевшее животное металось по улице между двух баррикад, повод волочился по земле. «Плохо дело!» — подумал Шико, осторожно приближаясь к гнедому. Тот прядал ушами, то останавливался, то снова отходил на несколько шагов.  
— Где же твой хозяин, мальчик? — Шико старался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более мягко и ласково. — Где господин Крийон? Я уверен, что с ним не случилось никакой беды… Просто ты испугался и убежал, так ведь? И теперь я отведу тебя обратно, и ты снова станешь верно служить хозяину, как положено хорошему коню… — Шико положил одну ладонь на лоб лошади, а второй осторожно взял повод. — Вот так. Давай-ка найдем господина Крийона, он, верно, беспокоится о тебе, — Шико сел в седло. Гнедой переступил ногами и потряс головой.  
— Это, очевидно, значит, что мы стали друзьями. Что ж, мой друг. Должен сказать, что мне очень повезло встретить тебя. Париж сейчас не для пеших и не для тех, кто не носит с собой ножа поострее.  
Беседуя таким образом то ли сам с собою, то ли с Гнедым, Шико ехал по Сен-Жан де Бове, пока не услышал, как в одном из переулков кто-то отчаянно и тонко вскрикнул.  
— Ну и какого черта здесь происходит? — осведомился Шико, сворачивая в переулок и обнажая шпагу.  
— Режем роялиста, ваша милость, — весело откликнулись два дюжих молодца, уже приготовившиеся прикончить едва живого от ужаса горожанина.  
— Разве монсеньор де Гиз приказал резать роялистов?   
— Так это, — один из головорезов замялся, — у него уж больно женка смазливая, да денежки, небось, под балкой припрятаны.  
— Под балкой. Понятно, — Шико подъехал поближе и молниеносным движением всадил болтуну кинжал в затылок. Тот разинул рот и упал, заливая мостовую светлой ароматной кровью.  
Второй молодчик отскочил к стене, выставив перед собой нож. Рука у него дрожала, а потом его стошнило прямо на собственные сапоги. Шико поморщился.   
— Ты, должно быть, не в курсе, каков будет следующий приказ монсеньора де Гиза? — спросил Шико, возвращая в свою речь испанский акцент. — Или, вернее, моего господина, графа Мендосы. Ты лигист?  
Тот кивнул.   
— Так вот. После того, как в ночь Святого Варфоломея перерезали всех гугенотов, а сейчас перережут всех роялистов, знаешь, что будет дальше? — тихо спросил Шико, упираясь кончиком своей длинной и очень острой шпаги разбойнику в кадык.  
— У нас будет новый король? — ответил тот, постаравшись придать дрожащему голосу немного дерзости.   
— Нет, глупец! Ты думаешь не о том! Затем мы перережем всех мародеров вроде тебя, а потом — всех тех, кто недостаточно усердно резал мародеров, а потом — всех, кто увиливал от убийства роялистов. Затем мы займемся тем лигистами, чья вера недостаточно крепка. Возможно, у них в предках были выкресты или другая погань. Дурная кровь не должна портить кровь христиан. Тут резня не поможет — только огонь. Смекаешь, к чему я веду, дурень?  
Дородный парень, то ли приказчик в какой-то лавке, то ли сын мелкого торговца, помотал головой, неотрывно глядя на Шико, словно никого ужаснее в жизни не видел.   
— Каков болван! Я говорю о том, что в следующий раз кто-то придет к твоей жене или сестре, или матери. И ты ничего сможешь сделать, так как будешь валяться на мостовой со вспоротым брюхом.  
— Теперь я понял, сеньор! Пожалуйста, отпустите меня! Смилуйтесь! Проявите христианское милосердие!  
Шико рассмеялся.   
— Самым милосердным было бы избавить этот прекрасный мир от твоего присутствия, друг мой, но так уж вышло, что я спешу, поэтому просто беги, пока можешь, и помни, что в следующий раз — твоя очередь умирать.  
С этими словами Шико развернул гнедого в сторону площади Мобер. Недорезанный роялист оказался умнее, чем можно было подумать с первого взгляда, он просто потихоньку сбежал и, в общем-то, правильно сделал.  
То, что Шико увидел на Мобер, заставило его сердце мучительно сжаться от дурного предчувствия. Гвардейцы Крийона сменили позицию и отступали к Пти-Шатле и мостам. Шико еле успел догнать их. Крийон замыкал отступление. В спину ему уже смотрели стволы аркебуз. Только держали их теперь умелые руки людей Морвеля.   
— Ну что же вы, Крийон! Вы же обещали дождаться меня! — со смехом крикнул Шико.  
— Черт меня побери, если это не Шико! Да еще и верхом на моей кляче!  
— Вы напрасно ругаете это великолепное животное. Я готов по первому требованию вернуть его хозяину  
— О, если желаете, можете оставить эту своенравную скотину себе! Этот подлец сбросил меня, испугавшись случайного выстрела. К счастью, мой паж держал наготове запасного. А драки, судя по всему, не будет. Король приказал нам отступить и соединиться с отрядами Бирона и Орнано. Луаньяк остался в Лувре.  
Шико приподнялся на стременах, пытаясь за крышами домов разглядеть башни королевского дворца.   
— Генрих-Генрих, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — что же ты делаешь? Если бы мы ударили с утра… — он вдруг нахмурился и замолчал.  
Отряд приближался к Пти-Шатле, и Шико вдруг увидел, как между домов на набережной блеснули воды Сены. В воде плавало что-то светлое, блеснувшее на солнце, будто волосы той жены ювелира, которую он увидел под мостом после резни в ночь Святого Варфоломея. Шико придержал коня и внимательно всмотрелся в темную воду — это оказался просто кусок водорослей, оторванных течением.   
У Пти-Шатле их встретил Орнано на взмыленном дрожащем жеребце.   
— Господа, — крикнул он, — мы в ловушке! Лигисты вот-вот перекроют мосты, все новые и новые отряды подходят от отеля Гизов. Говорят, они заперли наших швейцарцев на Кладбище невинно убиенных и перебили всех до одного, хотя те на коленях молили о пощаде. Я слышал стрельбу на том берегу!  
— Это ложные сведения, господа, — услышали они чей-то голос.  
Орнано обернулся и спросил:   
— Кто вы такой, сударь?  
Перед ним стоял, опираясь на аркебузу, бледный молодой человек, одетый как парижский купец.   
— Мое имя виконт де Карменж, я был послан королем к герцогу де Гизу.   
Шико невнятно прошипел что-то себе под нос.   
— Он попросил его пощадить швейцарцев. Я видел, как он писал письмо.  
— Видно, наш король очень ценит этих наемников, раз пошел на такое унижение! — воскликнул Крийон.   
— И что же ответил монсеньор де Гиз? — спросил Шико, пристально глядя на Карменжа.  
— Он дал слово отпустить их.  
— Но что здесь делаете вы? Разве королю не важно узнать ответ господина де Гиза?  
— Я передал его королю, сударь, и сам вызвался вернуться в город, узнав, что лигисты собираются блокировать Сите и запереть отряды господина Крийона и господина Орнано на правом берегу.   
— Благодарю, виконт, — кивнул ему Орнано.  
— Но чем вы можете нам помочь? Только сражаться вместе с нами? Потому что мы будем прорываться к Лувру. Любой ценой! — воскликнул Крийон.  
— Возможно, никому не придется умирать! Они еще не успели укрепить баррикады, я прошел сюда свободно, правда, пришлось притворится лигистом…  
— Э-э… Мой милый виконт, — протянул Шико, — кому из нас не приходилось притворяться лигистом? Или вообще притворяться не тем, кто он есть?  
Карменж взгляда не отвел и твердо ответил:   
— Если речь идет о жизнях других людей, в притворстве нет большого греха. Надо спешить, иначе ловушка захлопнется! — виконт оглянулся на Крийона и Орнано.  
— Нам надо пройти через Сите, — решил Крийон. — В случае чего, Луаньяку не удержать Лувр в одиночку.  
— Вы думаете, они решатся? — Орнано ошарашенно уставился на Крийона.  
— Полно, господа, — вмешался Шико, — о Лувре подумаем, когда окажемся на правом берегу, а пока идите-ка сюда, виконт, — он поманил к себе Карменжа. — Беритесь за стремя, мы с вами будем выступать в авангарде на случай неожиданностей. А вы, Крийон, если были столь щедры, что подарили мне своего гнедого, добавьте к нему пару заряженных пистолетов.  
— Извольте, месье Шико. Раз уж дело проиграно, нам ничего не остается, как отступить, в этом нет урона для чести.  
— Рад, что вы считаете меня достаточно искушенным в вопросах чести, — усмехнулся Шико. — Думаю, наше положение не так уж плохо. С очень странной точки зрения, но она, без сомнения, имеет право на существование хотя бы потому, что ее, судя по всему, придерживается наш король. Вперед, господа!  
— И что же, по-вашему, думает об этом король? Он просил Гиза о пощаде, поверить не могу… — пробормотал Крийон.  
— Посмотрим.! Я не флорентиец Рене, чтобы читать мысли людей, но предполагаю, что его величество оказал добрым парижанам большую услугу, которую они вряд ли оценят. Если мы пересечем Сите без происшествий, считай, второй ночи Святого Варфоломея не будет.  
Первыми на мост вступили Шико и Карменж, за ними следовал Орнано и его корсиканцы, замыкали колонну гвардейцы Крийона. Они ехали молча. Карменж чувствовал, как Шико будто невзначай слегка касался его затылка дулом пистолета. Эрнотон понимал, что это значит. У первой баррикады они остановились.  
— Добрые парижане! — начал Шико, голос его звучал неожиданно тихо и проникновенно, но слышно его было всем. — Не знаю, кого вы хотите остановить, но мы, идущие по этому мосту солдаты, вам не враги. Мы — слуги Франции и добрые католики — возвращаемся в свои казармы. Мы были бы очень признательны, если бы вы дали нам пройти.  
— Вы служите Ироду! Предатели! Еретики!  
— Мы служим королю Франции, — вкрадчиво продолжил Шико, — и сохраняем верность тому, кто занимает престол. Сами подумайте, зачем французскому королю, нынешнему или будущему, куча мертвых солдат и горожан? В то время, как они могли бы потом вместе послужить Франции. К тому же мы спешим выразить нашу благодарность монсеньору де Гизу, который был так добр, что пощадил наших братьев на Кладбище невинно убиенных.   
После нескольких минут мучительной тишины в баррикаде открылся проход, в который могли пройти по три пехотинца в ряд или по два всадника. К четырем часам дня и через три баррикады они миновали мост Нотр-Дам.   
Там, на вершине огромной баррикады, возведенной у самого начала улицы Кожевенников, стоял монсеньор герцог де Гиз, подобный архангелу Михаилу, в белом колете и развевающемся атласном плаще. Мимо него шли королевские швейцарцы, многие из них снимали шляпы, кланялись и благодарили его. Он милостиво кивал, и легкая улыбка змейкой пряталась между его тонких губ.   
— Будь я проклят, если поклонюсь ему, — процедил Орнано сквозь зубы.  
— Он улыбается сам себе и этого вполне достаточно. Даже не знаю, кто из этих двоих глупее — Валуа или Гиз? — ответил ему Шико. — Он больше не опасен, ведите войска к Лувру и дальше. Уверен, сегодня же мы покинем Париж.   
— Что ж, до встречи, сударь!   
— Мы с господином виконтом нагоним вас чуть позже, — сказал Шико и придержал Гнедого, пропуская отряд Орнано.   
Следом за ним двинулись гвардейцы Крийона, который, увидев Гиза, помрачнел словно туча.   
— Ну же, Крийон, что за скорбный вид! Вспомните, о чем мы говорили на том берегу!  
— Шико, почему вы до сих пор здесь?  
— О, мне хотелось бы просто убедиться кое в чем, чтобы я со спокойной душой мог вернуться к королю… — тут Шико внезапно помрачнел. — Если, конечно, я успею его застать. Быстрее, Крийон, не медлите!  
Гвардейцы один за одним покидали мост. Со всех сторон на них напирали горожане, некоторым, похоже, вообще было наплевать и на Гиза, и на Валуа, они просто волокли свои баулы и корзины и в голос радовались, что наконец-то смогли перейти по мосту. Среди толпы горожан Шико вдруг увидел знакомую фигуру. Мадам Альтовитти восседала на своей кобылке и то и дело охаживала кнутом тех, кто лез под копыта. Ее седельные сумки были полны, и сама она уже успела сменить траур на дорожный костюм, за ней на мулах следовали горничная и лакей. Похоже, мадам Альтовитти собралась покинуть Париж. Однако какой черт понес ее через Сите, Шико было не суждено узнать, потому что какому-то упитанному подмастерью очень не понравилось, что его лупят кнутовищем по голове. Он перехватил руку дамы и заревел:   
— Проклятая гугенотка! Набила сумки нашим добром, а теперь улепетывает! Шлюха Крийона! Бей ее!   
Мадам Альтовитти взвизгнула, попыталась ударить наглеца ногой и закричала.   
— Эй, скотина! Руки прочь от дамы! — воскликнул Карменж. — Не то я прострелю твое жирное брюхо!  
— Прыгайте! Я вас поймаю! — Шико протянул ей руки. — Мой конь выдержит двоих всадников! Через полчаса мы будем в Лувре!  
Но мадам Альтовитти вдруг помедлила. Герцог де Гиз, заметив хорошенькую женщину, ловко спустился вниз баррикады и сказал:   
— Не бойтесь мадам, я никому не позволю обидеть вас в этом городе.  
Проникновенный взгляд герцога заставил мадам Альтовитти забыть о Шико, она обольстительно улыбнулась Гизу и протянула к нему руки:   
— О, монсеньор! Кто же, кроме вас, сможет вызволить меня из той ловушки, в которой я оказалась?!  
Множество рук под громкие крики толпы подхватили ее, подняли и поставили рядом с герцогом, который галантно поцеловал даме руку. Шико проводил ее недобрым настороженным взглядом.   
— А что же вы, сударь, — вдруг крикнул кто-то, обращаясь к Шико, — вы обещали благодарить монсеньора де Гиза за жизни швейцарцев и за свои собственные! А теперь словно воды в рот набрали!  
Шико показалось, что этот голос он уже слышал с утра на площади Мобер, и это был именно тот негодяй, который заметил, как Шико говорил с Крийоном, и закричал об этом на всю площадь. Из толпы на него таращился рыжий малый лет шестнадцати с веселым лицом, усыпанным веснушками, и наглыми синими глазами.   
— Ну же, сеньор испанец или господин гасконец! Что же вы трусите?!  
Толпа зароптала и потеснила Шико и Карменжа, который все еще держался рядом.   
— Пусть эти еретики благодарят монсеньора! — раздались крики. — Или мы пощекочем их своими алебардами!  
— Смерть роялистам!  
Наглый рыжий молодчик не сводил глаз с Шико, и в его взгляде дерзкое любопытство смешивалось с неприкрытым восхищением. Шико подмигнул ему, тронул коня и медленно направился в сторону баррикады, на которой стояли Гиз и мадам Альтовитти, которая прямо светилась от радости, оказавшись в центре внимания.   
— Вы с ума сошли! — воскликнул Карменж. — Нам — благодарить его?!  
— А я вам велю молчать, месье болван, и принять почтительный вид, иначе я вас пристрелю, — прошипел Шико, — и если броситесь бежать, тоже.  
Сам он медленно приблизился к герцогу, снял шляпу и отвесил ему церемонный и весьма изысканный поклон, сразу став еще больше похожим на настоящего вельможу.   
— Монсеньор, большая честь видеть вас сегодня здесь. Примите мою искреннюю благодарность за то, что сохранили жизни этим несчастным наемникам.  
Карменж скрипнул зубами, увидев, как небрежно кивнул Гиз. Тут чья-то алебарда громко стукнула о жестяную вывеску лавки обувщика, Гнедой взбрыкнул задними ногами и толкнул Карменжа, который в этом момент перехватил аркебузу поудобнее. Раздался выстрел. Рыжий мальчишка вдруг побледнел и схватился за живот. На его серой куртке расплывалось алое пятно, он вскинул на Шико удивленные глаза и провалился в толпу.   
— Убили! Они убили его!  
Карменж поднял руки и крикнул:   
— Я не стрелял!  
— Да у него же на запястье фитиль тлеет! Это он! Убийца! Смерть роялистам! Они убивают наших детей!   
Десятки жадных рук протянулись к Карменжу. Еще мгновение, и они начали бы раздирать его на части, вырывать куски плоти, выдавливать глаза, ломать кости. Шико выхватил шпагу и раздавал удары направо и налево, но Карменж, заметил, что он бьет плашмя.   
— Карменж, скорее! — крикнул Шико, когда его шпага вдруг сломалась. — Еще минута, и мы погибли! — с этими словами он разрядил оба пистолета прямо в разверстую пасть толпы. Как только он почувствовал, что Карменж вскочил на спину Гнедого, то пришпорил его так, что бедное животное закричало от боли и сорвалось с места. Еще пять минут — и они вырвались к набережной.   
— Черт побери! Поверить не могу. Я сломал лучший свой клинок о чугунную голову какого-то буржуа! Он служил мне верой и правдой не в одной славной стычке, а погиб так глупо! — выругался Шико.  
— Сударь, вы спасли мне жизнь…  
— Отлично! Вы спасли меня, я — вас, вот мы и квиты! — отозвался Шико с веселой яростью.  
Карменж ничего не ответил, только покрепче ухватился за камзол своего спасителя. Мост Лувра был поднят, и Шико свернул к Сене.   
— Неужели я опоздал? — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
— Смотрите, Шико! — воскликнул Карменж.  
Тут окно королевской спальни распахнулось, и оттуда вылетело и разбилось о землю большое обитое зеленым бархатом кресло.   
— Что за чертовщина! Это ж мое любимое кресло! — возопил Шико.   
В этот момент на подоконнике возник сам король Генрих.   
— Что ты творишь, полоумный?! Вандал! Ирод! Сарданапал! Навуходоносор!   
— А-а… Это ты, прохвост! — улыбнулся король. — Я устраиваю погром. В этом прогнившем королевстве ни на кого нельзя положиться. Все приходится делать самому.   
— Но кресло-то?! Кресло за что?!   
— Не хочу, чтобы оно досталось кому-то еще! — крикнул в ответ Генрих и стал бросать вниз стеклянные банки с кремами и притираниями, которые с глухими хлопками бились о камни.   
— Вижу, ты явился не один, — заметил Генрих, покончив наконец со своим парфюмерным арсеналом.   
Он прислонился к оконному проему и скрестил руки на груди. Его отложной воротник нелепо топорщился, а волосы слегка растрепались. Король улыбался. Эрнотону показалось, что за этот день король помолодел лет на десять и совсем не похож на того Генриха Валуа, которого он знал раньше.   
— Карменж, это вас я должен благодарить за Орнано и Крийона? Вы хорошо послужили Франции сегодня. Вы заслужили награду.  
Эрнотон спешился и поклонился. Лопатками он ощущал пристальный взгляд Шико — сейчас самое время раскрыть все карты, и никакой награды не будет. Но Шико молчал.   
— Мой государь, в этом нет особой заслуги, лигисты не успели до конца закрыть заслоны… Да и стою я здесь только благодаря господину де Шико. Если бы не он, толпа растерзала бы меня.  
— О! Вы как всегда скромничаете, сударь.   
— Нет, это как раз чистая правда! — вмешался Шико. — Я сломал свою лучшую шпагу, спасая твоего телохранителя от лавочников! Вот, полюбуйся! — и он потряс в воздухе обломком клинка.   
— Ах, бедняжка Шико! Теперь он безоружен и беззащитен перед всеми опасностями этого ужасного гадкого города, — жеманный тон короля никак не вязался с его задорной улыбкой. — Впрочем, я знаю, как помочь твоей беде. Поезжай дальше! Встретимся в Тюильри через несколько минут.   
С этими словами король спустился с подоконника и скрылся в глубине своих покоев. Шико тронул с места Гнедого, и Карменж поспешил вслед за ним.   
Шико ехал не спеша, давая отдохнуть уставшему коню, поэтому Эрнотон не сильно отстал от него, идя по набережной быстрым шагом. Все произошедшее на улице Кожевенников казалось ему сном. Шико, конечно, знал о его связи с мадам де Монпансье и опасался предательства. Но почему же он потом ни словом, ни жестом не выдал его королю? Единственное, что приходило в голову, — он решил придержать этот козырь для другого раза. А значит, Эрнотон теперь полностью в его власти. Шут если и выпустит его из своих когтей, то только для того, чтобы позабавиться, как кот играет с пойманной мышью. Быть мышью Карменж не желал, и поэтому решил поговорить с Шико начистоту при первом удобном случае.   
Между тем в Тюильри было многолюдно. Двор поспешно готовился к отъезду. Отряд Сорока пяти в полном составе под командованием Луаньяка ожидал прибытия короля. Паж подвел Карменжу коня.   
— Мы выступаем сейчас, виконт, — вместо приветствия сказал Луаньяк. — Наши войска уже, должно быть, покинули предместья.   
— Значит, все-таки бежим?   
По лицу Луаньяка пробежала тень.   
— Таков приказ короля. Еще утром у нас было преимущество и… Что ж, наш долг — выполнять приказ. А вот и король! — воскликнул Луаньяк, склоняя голову.  
Генрих подошел прямо к Шико, который стоял неподалеку. Он гладил Гнедого по узкой морде и что-то шептал ему на ухо.   
— Вот и ты, друг мой, — тихо сказал Генрих.   
— У тебя, куманек, воротник торчит вот тут, и вид какой-то потрепанный.  
Король усмехнулся.   
— Это неудивительно, кузен Гиз изрядно пощипал мне перышки.   
— Чему ж ты тогда улыбаешься?   
Он пожал плечами.  
— Я ужасно рад, мы все-таки встретились!   
— О, не жди от меня ответных комплиментов! Я безмерно удивлен, что ты еще не провалился в преисподнюю, старый греховодник!  
— У меня для тебя есть подарок. Наверное, последний.   
С этими словами Генрих протянул Шико какой-то длинный предмет, завернутый в кусок черного бархата. Тот неторопливо развернул сверток и присвистнул от удивления.   
— Ого! Великолепный клинок из Толедо с клеймом дель Рей!   
— Я знал, что ты давно положил на него глаз, старый плут! Теперь он твой.   
— Благодарю, государь! О лучшем подарке и мечтать нельзя! — Шико взвесил клинок в руке. — Как будто его делали по моей мерке. Для тебя, Генрике, он всегда был тяжеловат, да и немного длинен, но ты, как дракон на куче сокровищ, ни с кем не хотел делиться!   
— Рад, что он подошел тебе.   
— Но что, позволь спросить, ты имел в виду под словом «последний». Я бы не отказался и от других подарков.   
— Во-первых, у меня больше ничего и нет, во-вторых, как ты мог заметить, я покидаю Париж.   
— Мы покидаем Париж? Отлично!   
Шико отточенным движением бросил клинок в ножны и вскочил в седло.   
— Только умоляю, пошевеливайся, ты всегда собираешься невыносимо долго, как старая дева к венцу. А я ненавижу ждать!   
Генрих, внимательно смотревший на Шико все это время, вдруг отвернулся и прикрыл глаза.   
— Дю Альд! Коня, скорее! Мы отправляемся.   
Едва коснувшись стремени, Генрих легко вскочил в седло и тронул коня с места. Карменж про себя немного позавидовал его безупречной осанке и подивился тому, что король еще вчера еле ходил, приволакивая ногу, и выглядел пятидесятилетним стариком. Уже когда выехали на Сен-Оноре, Генрих снял перчатку, вынул из рукава белоснежный батистовый платок и, зажав его двумя пальцами, протянул Шико.   
— Что?! Это опять мне? Генрике, ты же обещал, что подарков больше не будет. Честно говоря, я бы вместо платочка хотел еще одну шпагу и маркизат. Или маркизат и герцогство! Так было бы намного лучше!   
— Просто вытри им физиономию! Ты похож на трубочиста!  
* * *  
— Он сбежал! Валуа сбежал! — мрачное лицо Гиза разом просветлело. — Париж теперь мой! Наш, — поправился он, глянув на герцогиню де Монпансье, в ярости кусавшую побелевшие губы.   
— Глупец! — прошипела она. — Вы жалкий глупец! Так же, как и все те, кто возносит вам хвалы, от которых у вас и закружилась ваша пустая голова!   
— Но сестра…  
— Сестра! Ля-ля-ля! — передразнила она его. — Нас опять обвели вокруг пальца, а вы радуетесь, как деревенский дурачок, который купил дохлую кошку за экю.   
— Он сбежал как трус! Теперь от него отвернутся все!   
— Он сохранил свои полки и отступил. Да, у него почти ничего нет, но то немногое, что осталось, Валуа сохранил. И он, черт побери, все еще король Франции! А вы — все еще дурак! И именно вы будете теперь просить его о встрече, а не он вас! На наше счастье, королева-мать еще имеет на нас планы и с радостью возьмется посредничать.  
— Я дурак?! Вот это ново! Я хозяин Парижа!   
— Вы могли бы быть королем Франции. Почему?! Ну почему вы не ударили первым?! Почему не отдали приказ уничтожить швейцарцев? Почему вы выпустили с Сите полки Крийона и Орнано?!   
— Но позвольте, я же не глава городского ополчения…  
Герцогиня расхохоталась злым каркающим смехом.   
«Да, моя сестрица — настоящая гарпия!» — подумалось вдруг Гизу.   
— Вы — пугливый осел, в очередной раз упустивший корону…   
— Я не желаю! Слышите, не желаю прослыть узурпатором! Валуа должен был ударить первым! Или даже арестовать меня прямо в Лувре! Тогда сейчас вы бы лично выстригли тонзуру на голове Валуа!   
— Генрих, — устало вздохнула госпожа де Монпансье, — разве вы не знаете, что победители не бывают узурпаторами. Никогда.   
Она без сил опустилась в кресло и сложила руки на животе.   
— Ну почему я не мужчина? Почему вы никогда не слушаете меня?! Ведь еще десять лет назад мы могли убить его там в аббатстве.   
— Напомню, что там был не он.   
— Вы правы. Я забыла об этом. Помню только, что вы как всегда распустили нюни и сказали: «Пусть Валуа живет!» Впрочем, того, другого, тоже следовало убить. Он доставил нашей семье немало неудобств. Кнуты и палки увеличивают число наших врагов, а удары кинжалом его сокращают.  
Гиз сел в кресло напротив, и в его светлых глазах оранжевыми огоньками отразился последний закатный блик.   
— А знаешь, сестрица, там на баррикадах я видел твоего любовника, того самого, чьего ублюдка ты носишь под сердцем.   
— Что ты несешь?!   
Мадам де Монпансье вскочила и нервно прошлась по комнате.   
— Меня тебе не обмануть. Раньше ты так любила свою тонкую талию, а сейчас вдруг сменила все красивые платья на бесформенные робы в стиле королевы-матери. Однако я просто хотел рассказать, что толпа едва не растерзала господина виконта…   
Герцогиня остановилась и вскинула руки к лицу, но лишь на долю мгновения, затем она жеманным жестом поправила прическу и холодно заметила:   
— Едва, значит нет. И вам не над чем злорадствовать, Генрих.   
— Я и не думал. Просто занятно, что спас его именно господин Шико, и я нахожу это весьма забавным.  
— Значит, он жив.   
— Жив и даже не ранен. Мне любопытно, сестра, окажись господин де Карменж между вами и Валуа, что бы вы сделали?   
Она подошла совсем близко и накрыла ледяными ладонями его руки, покоящиеся на подлокотниках кресла.   
— Конечно же, я бы убила его, брат, — прошептала герцогиня, и Гиз, глянув сестре в лицо, сразу же безоговорочно ей поверил.  
* * *  
Когда кавалькада достигла Шайо, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Король захотел посмотреть на город, когда-то прославлявший его молодость, удачу и отвагу, а теперь предавший, пылающий одной лишь ненавистью. После бурного дня Париж затих: ни дыма пожарищ, ни шума погромов и выстрелов. Лигисты праздновали победу и громко славили Гизов. Их было слышно даже в предместьях.   
— Клянусь! Ваше величество! Вы вернетесь сюда только через пролом в стене! — воскликнул Крийон.   
И только Карменж услышал, как король, разворачивая коня, тихо сказал: «Я никогда не вернусь».


	8. Глава восьмая. Охота на обезьяну госпожи де Барбезье

В клетке, стоявшей на столе, кто-то завозился. Шико откинул платок, которым она была накрыта, и заглянул внутрь — на него таращились два круглых желтых глаза. Обезьяна. Большая черная зверюга задумчиво жевала кончик собственного хвоста и посматривала на Шико с недобрым интересом, чем-то она напомнила ему Алансона. Обезьян Шико не очень любил: эти звери, по его мнению, были непредсказуемы и отличались вредным характером. Маленькие обезьянки с забавными белыми ушами очень нравились дамам, но кому могло понадобиться это черное мохнатое чучело? Ах, да! Герцог Анжуйский. Это все объясняет. 

«Зачем, черт побери, этот полоумный приказал мне явиться в такую рань? — с досадой подумал Шико. — На дворе уже седьмой час утра. А герцога в его покоях как не было, так и нет».   
Обезьяна отпустила хвост, взялась за прутья клетки темными, очень похожими на человеческие руки лапами и оскалилась. Шико вздохнул — обезьяна вздохнула тоже, Шико поднял глаза к потолку — обезьяна принялась ловить на себе блох. Что ж, у нее, по крайней мере, было занятие! Шико не любил ждать. «Чем придворный лучше раба?» — рассуждал он сам с собой, развлекаясь тем, что бросал Нарциссу перчатку, забытую рассеянным Сен-Люком в кресле. Щенок, виляя хвостом, ловил ее и раз за разом приносил к ногам Шико. «Даже Нарцисс обладает большей свободой. Он может хотя бы напрудить лужу в хозяйские туфли или изжевать перчатки заносчивого юнца!»   
С того самого вечера, проведенного в компании Араго и Анжу, герцог не проявлял особого внимания к Шико и редко удостаивал его хотя бы парой слов. Так что он просто ждал, когда наскучит герцогу, а очередная дерзость положит конец этой необъяснимой привязанности.   
Но, возможно, судьба решила подыграть бедному гасконцу, подарив такого влиятельного покровителя. Шико до конца так и не понял его мотивов, как не понимал и самого Анжу — гнусавого, разряженного, как павлин, частенько накрашенного и надушенного сверх всякой меры, посылающего откровенные взгляды и кавалерам, и дамам, водящего весьма близкую дружбу почти со всеми куртизанками Парижа. Этот же самый принц был, по слухам, безответно влюблен в госпожу Конде и спал с собственной сестрой. Он привел помощь к дому Персеренов, но при дворе ни для кого не было секретом, что в покушении на Колиньи и, самое главное, в последующих событиях его участие едва ли не больше доли Гиза. А еще Генрих никогда не бил свою собаку… 

В прихожей раздались голоса, и на пороге появились хмурый Сен-Люк и Анжу, цветом лица сливающийся с роскошным кипенно-белым воротником.   
— Это вы, Шико! — воскликнул герцог, словно не ожидал его тут увидеть.   
— Монсеньор! — Шико встал и поклонился. — Я явился по вашему приказу!   
— Ах, точно! Как замечательно! Я давно хотел потренироваться с вами. В такой ранний час в фехтовальном зале будет немноголюдно, так что я смогу отработать на вас последний прием, которому меня научил Сильвио. Клянусь кровью Христовой, он вас удивит! Вам, Сен-Люк, это тоже будет интересно!   
— Как? — жалобно спросил Сен-Люк. — Разве мы не отправимся сейчас спать?   
— В такое чудесное утро?! После всего, что с нами приключилось ночью?! — Анжу бросил лукавый взгляд на Сен-Люка, а тот почему-то покраснел до корней волос. — Нет-нет, умоемся и на тренировку! Ах, а это кто у нас тут такой хорошенький? — вдруг проворковал он, увидев клетку. — Это у кого такие красивые желтые глазки?! У кого смешные лапки? У кого такой длиннющий хвост?! 

Обезьяна ответила на ворох комплиментов глухим ворчанием.   
— Что это, монсеньор? — уныло спросил Сен-Люк.   
— Это… — на лице Анжу проступила глубокая задумчивость. — Я полагаю, что это моя тетка герцогиня Савойская![1]   
— Что?!   
— …Прислала эту милую обезьянку моей сестре — госпоже де Монморанси[2], а она попросила меня вручить ее в подарок мадам де Барбезье[3]! Ей очень повезло… 

Шико затаил дыхание, потому что герцог просунул красивые длинные пальцы сквозь прутья решетки и погладил черное чудовище между ушей, обезьяна зажмурилась от удовольствия и осталась неподвижной. 

* * *  
— Интересно, — вздохнул Сен-Люк, — сколько эти два осла еще смогут продержаться? Наш герцог, кажется, намерен скорее упасть замертво, чем уступить гасконцу. Вы только посмотрите на эти ужимки!   
— Ну-ну, Сен-Люк, не стоит завидовать так явно. Нельзя не признать, что у этого Шико отличный стиль.   
— Если он так хорош, что ж он позволил отхлестать себя кнутом?   
Сен-Мегрен пожал плечами и продолжил:   
— Да и Генрих отличный фехтовальщик, один из лучших. С этим согласен даже король, который не признает за младшим братом никаких других достоинств.   
— Что ж, остается только пожалеть, что ни тот, ни другой никогда не смогут применить свои умения на практике. Для принцев крови дуэль невозможна, так же, как и для дворянина, который позволил себя поколотить палками.   
— Откуда столько яду, Сен-Люк? — вмешался д’О, до этого молча наблюдавший за Генрихом. Тот уже целый час пытался достать Шико, которому удалось поставить на стеганном колете его высочества две точки в районе левого плеча.   
— Это старая история, господин д’О, — ответил Сен-Мегрен, не отрывая внимательных глаз от Шико. — Каких только каверз они друг другу не устраивали! Напомните мне, что вы не поделили с Генрихом?   
— О! Это только между ним и мной, — с серьезной миной процедил Сен-Люк.   
— Кажется, это была то ли какая-то игрушка, то ли благосклонность мадемуазель де Шатонеф, за которой они оба ухаживали в ранней юности.   
— Не мелите чепухи! Мне никогда не нравилась Шатонеф, у меня не настолько дурной вкус!   
— Надо же. А когда-то я от вас слышал совсем другие слова, друг мой! — ухмыльнулся Сен-Мегрен.   
— Туше! — крикнул д’О.   
— Надеюсь, теперь он уймется, и я смогу пойти поспать, — проворчал Сен-Люк.   
— Хотя бы один раз мне удалось достать вас, Шико, — Генрих вытер лоб. — Встретимся завтра в этот же час!   
— Благодарю вас, монсеньор! Я провел это время не без пользы.   
Сен-Люк, не удержавшись, фыркнул.   
— Полагаю, монсеньор, это был комплимент, вы должны быть польщены!   
— Будете отпускать колкости, дружочек, когда вам удастся достать меня больше двух раз подряд. Но это вряд ли случится, так как вместо того, чтобы заниматься, вы стену подпираете.   
Генрих положил шпагу на лавку и принялся распутывать завязки стеганого дублета.   
— Я не спал этой ночью!   
— Так же, как и я! — воскликнул Анжу, тараща на Сен-Люка вроде бы наивные глаза.   
— Боюсь, мой принц, я слишком ленив… — начал Сен-Люк, но тут Анжу внезапно поспешно ретировался и спрятался за подошедшего Шико.   
— Там граф де Рец, — сказал он громким шепотом, — он наверняка ищет меня по поручению королевы-матери. А мне сейчас совсем не до ее нотаций. Скажите, что не видели меня!   
— Эй, граф! — окликнул де Реца Сен-Люк. — Вы не герцога Анжуйского ищете?   
— Да, сударь! Мне сказали, что он здесь…   
— Да вот же он! Прячется за мэтром Шико. 

Все, включая последнего, оглянулись, но Генриха и след простыл. Только открытое окно и помятые кусты говорили о том, что принц выскочил в окно, не желая беседовать со своей матерью.   
— Вы, верно, обознались, сударь, — хмыкнул Шико, — и приняли за принца кого-то другого. Неужели меня?   
Сен-Люк покраснел с досады и ничего не ответил. 

Шико вместе с остальными поднялся в покои герцога, чтобы забрать плащ и шляпу. Герцог встретил их на пороге, чем всех немало озадачил: чтобы опередить их, ему бы пришлось бежать через двор, а затем взлететь на третий этаж на крыльях, что было совершенно невозможно, тем не менее Анжу стоял посреди комнаты и держал в руках пустую клетку. Он был очень зол.   
— Кто выпустил мою обезьяну?! — спросил он дрожащим голосом.   
Д’О, Сен-Мегрен, Шико и Сен-Люк переглянулись в недоумении.   
— Должно быть, она сама открыла клетку, — немного подумав, ответил Шико. — Вы видели, какие у нее лапы? Эти звери довольно умны.   
— Хорошо, пусть так, — тон герцога немного смягчился, — но эта обезьянка нужна мне сегодня вечером. Сен-Люк, поймайте ее!   
— Но монсеньор! Ваша светлость! Где же прикажете мне ее ловить?! — взмолился Сен-Люк.   
— Не знаю, не знаю, в моих покоях ее точно нет. Впрочем, Лувр не так уж велик, вы легко ее найдете! Тетушка пишет, что он любит сушеные сливы и отзывается на кличку Сципион. 

Сен-Люк тяжело вздохнул и поплелся вон. Анжу же поставил клетку на стол и зевнул.   
— Вы же можете быть свободны до вечера, господа, а я, пожалуй, приму ванну и вздремну до обеда. 

Шико поклонился и про себя порадовался, что его не заставили ловить проклятую обезьяну. Помогать Сен-Люку он совсем не хотел, потому что подозревал, что обезьянья свобода и правда была его рук делом. Поэтому Шико заглянул на дворцовую кухню, стянул там у зазевавшегося поваренка кусок пирога, а после направился в одно тихое местечко, где собирался вздремнуть. Он облюбовал уголок в одной из зал, которая, судя по сцене за пыльным занавесом, когда-то использовалась в качестве домашнего театра. Там всегда было безлюдно, а широкие и удобные скамьи на подоконниках закрывали плотные гардины. У Шико теперь было достаточно свободного времени, чтобы изучить и средневековую крепость, и роскошную резиденцию, построенную королем Франциском. Он жевал пирог и размышлял о том, как Анжу так быстро добрался до своих покоев, да еще и не попался никому на глаза при этом — не иначе, он знал какой-то тайный ход. Вдруг из-за угла на Шико выпорхнула стайка придворных дам, и он замер столбом, желая провалиться под землю сию же минуту, потому что мадам де Пьенн увидела его с пирогом в зубах, обсыпанного крошками, как последнего деревенщину. Дамы зашушукались, и до ушей Шико донеслось привычное «тот самый». Он проглотил застрявший в горле кусок и, развернувшись, хотел уйти.   
— Месье Шико! — Мадлен оглянулась, и в ее взгляде Шико прочел сострадание, которого он не заслуживал, от этого стало больно где-то под ребрами. Шико поклонился.   
— Мадам.   
Она хотела сказать еще что-то, но одна из ее спутниц увлекла Мадлен за собой, не дав закончить. Шико долго прислушивался к затихающему звуку шагов и шелесту юбок. В воздухе остался легкий аромат ее духов.  
Де Лалена Шико с той ночи не видел, сначала хотел объясниться, но потом вспомнил, с какой гадливостью тот смотрел на него на Кладбище невинно убиенных, и передумал.   
От вечера, проведенного в компании принца и Араго, у него остались очень смутные воспоминания с едва уловимым привкусом стыда. Шико так напился, что не мог вспомнить о какой-то своей выходке, Араго громко смеялась, а в глазах Анжу плясали полосатые черти. Затем их небольшая компания оказалась в лавке Рене. Как они туда попали, он тоже не помнил. Но как только Рене пустил их внутрь, Шико подхватил взвизгнувшую Араго, поставил на стол и заорал:   
— Puttana di Aragona!   
Анжу, опасно покачиваясь над дымящейся жаровней, тыкал в нос Рене фигурку из воска и шипел:   
— Расколдовывай обратно, негодяй! Делай, что хочешь, но верни все, как было!   
Рене смотрел на него скептически и немного печально и что-то отвечал по-итальянски. Потом Шико читал крокодилу сонет собственного сочинения, из которого сейчас не мог вспомнить ни строчки, но его спутникам стихотворение очень понравилось, и они выразили свое одобрение громкими криками. 

В чем Шико был совершенно уверен, так это в том, что в самом конце, когда они уже собрались уходить, Араго украла что-то из зелий Рене — бутылочку зеленого стекла, которую с ловкостью настоящей воровки спрятала в складках юбки. 

Устраиваясь в своем убежище, Шико размышлял о том, что, наверное, Мадлен -единственное существо на свете, которое не презирает его, но она покроет себя бесчестьем, если хоть как-то проявит свою симпатию. Он решил, что теперь нипочем не уснет, но бессонная ночь, ранний подъем и урок фехтования взяли свое, и Шико заснул, прислонившись к оконной раме. Ему снилась Мадлен, во сне Шико никто не бил кнутом, он был прежним — человеком, а не отверженным изгоем, он был любим и любил, счастлив и свободен.   
Разбудили его чьи-то шаги. Шико открыл глаза и осторожно отодвинул портьеру, за которой скрывался. По зале в нетерпении расхаживал герцог де Гиз. Его породистое гордое лицо выражало крайнее нетерпение.   
Наконец скрипнула одна из дверей.   
— А вот и вы! — раздраженно воскликнул Гиз. — Заставляете себя ждать, кузен!   
— Ждать вас? — Шико сразу же узнал Анжу, это был его голос для Гиза. Он уже научился различать личины герцога, всегда разные для разных людей, и даже начал немного сомневаться, а если ли под ними кто-то настоящий.   
— Позвольте, монсеньор, но не вы ли вызвали меня сюда этой запиской?   
— Вовсе нет, что за чушь! Дайте сюда!   
Шико еще раз осторожно выглянул из-за своего укрытия и увидел, как Гиз протянул Генриху записку, тот долго разглядывал ее с растерянным видом.   
— Ничего не понимаю, почерк как будто мой… Но я не писал этого — верно, подделка. Кто же, дорогой кузен, так подшутил, а? И устроил нам… свидание, похоже?   
Тут Анжу привстал на цыпочки и ласково заглянул в глаза Гизу, который был куда выше его ростом. Тот испуганно шарахнулся в сторону, озабавив Анжу, очевидно наслаждавшимся его замешательством.   
— Впрочем, — продолжил Генрих, усаживаясь в ближайшее кресло и зевая, — меня тоже обманули, — он достал из кармана записку. — Мадам Маргарита, так редко теперь разговаривающая со мной, вдруг пожелала увидеться. Я счел это странным, но не разгадал обмана. Что ж, давайте дождемся конца розыгрыша, мы явно не главные участники, — тут Анжу снова зевнул и прикрыл глаза. Гиз же продолжал нервно мерить шагами залу, Генрих томно обмахивался поддельной запиской и из-под полуопущенных век наблюдал за ним. Наконец за дверью раздались шаги и приглушенные голоса:   
— Моя дорогая, клянусь, вы не пожалеете! Это будет потрясающий сюрприз! — произнес женский голос, и залу вошли королева Наварская и незнакомая Шико дама, при виде которой Анжу издал тихий стон. А между тем дама была очень хороша собой. Она нежно обнимала королеву Маргариту за талию и быстро-быстро говорила:   
— Моя обожаемая госпожа, простите мой маленький обман! Это был заговор во имя любви!   
Маргарита, не сводя глаз с Гиза, медленно освободилась от ее объятий.   
— И чего же вы хотели добиться этим, мадам д’Эстре?   
— Примирения между влюбленными! Вспомните, как в этой зале мы четверо были счастливы. Что за сладостное было время — между нами не было секретов, и царили любовь и согласие. Что за спектакль мы разыгрывали! — она подвела Маргариту к герцогу де Гизу, щеки которого при виде Маргариты вспыхнули румянцем.   
— Чудесное сочинение де Порта «Любовный рай». Вы играли Флер-де-лис, в которую был влюблен прекрасный Нирей, а я была Олимпой, которую страстно любил Еврилас, — тут мадам д’Эстре подошла к герцогу Анжуйскому, положила руки ему на плечи и заглянула в глаза. — Не пришло ли нам время примириться и вспомнить былую любовь?   
Гиз неотрывно смотрел на Маргариту, однако та отвернулась и отошла к окну.   
— Моя дорогая Франсуаза, — наконец подал голос Анжу: это был уже другой его голос, насмешливый и резкий, — я нахожу идею замечательной, а вот исполнение — хуже некуда. Где ж, позвольте спросить, мы должны примиряться и вспоминать былую любовь? Да еще все вчетвером? Тут понадобилась бы очень большая кровать!   
— Что вы несете, Анжу! — прошептал Гиз, прикрыв лицо ладонью. Маргарита издала невнятный звук, то ли вздох, то ли всхлип, мадам д’Эстре отпрянула от Генриха.   
— Это омерзительно!   
— Но это же была ваша идея! Я не против! Давайте примиряться хоть на полу! — с этими словами он попробовал ухватить мадам д’Эстре за талию и усадить ее себе на колени, но она вырвалась.   
— Не прикасайтесь ко мне!   
— Неужели вы раздумали вспоминать былую любовь?! А я уж подумал, не дать ли мне Шатонеф отставку, впрочем, я мог бы примиряться и с вами обеими до бесконечности! Приходите вечером, примирение втроем — это очень весело, вам это понравится.   
— Мерзавец! — вспыхнула мадам д’Эстре и стремительно выбежала вон из залы, не затворив за собой дверь.   
— Вы молчите, сударыня? — спросил Гиз Маргариту, которая так и не повернулась к нему лицом.   
— Прошлого не вернешь, кузен, но я не ищу ни ссоры, ни примирения, так как надеюсь, что мы останемся добрыми друзьями.   
— Что ж… На это мне сказать нечего, — Гиз побледнел, поклонился и вышел вслед за мадам д’Эстре.   
Некоторое время Шико прислушивался к тому, что происходило в зале, не смея выглянуть, так как Маргарита стояла у соседнего окна и могла заметить его. Брат и сестра довольно долго молчали, затем Маргарита вздохнула.   
— Единственный человек, с которым я хотела бы помириться, это вы, брат.  
Шико услышал, как скрипнуло кресло, значит, Генрих встал и подошел к ней.   
— С чего бы вдруг? Мириться с негодяем-братом, который рассказал нашей матери о связи с Гизом?   
Тут Шико осторожно отодвинул портьеру и увидел их обоих совсем близко. Генрих положил руки на плечи сестре и развернул ее лицом к себе. Она не сопротивлялась и не сбросила его ладони.  
— Нет. Вы этого не делали, теперь я поняла. Вы не рассказали бы нашей матери. Вы, с самого детства бывший мне единственным другом и поддержкой, — в голосе Маргариты была неподдельная горечь.  
— О. Вам понадобилось много времени, чтобы разобраться, что к чему. Я действительно этого не делал, но все равно остаюсь предателем. Ведь не я узнал о Гизе, а наша мать. И именно она запретила мне рассказывать вам правду. А я послушался ее.  
— Это ужасно, Анри…   
— Да, ужасно. Мы оба ужасны — и я, и она. Мне только не понятно, почему вы, остальные дети нашей матери: и ты, и Шарло, и даже наша маленькая обезьянка — готовы друг другу глотки рвать за ее любовь?! Чем она заслужила такую преданность?   
— Как нам не любить ее? Она же наша мать…   
— Да очень просто — не любите и станете куда счастливее!   
— Это не ты говоришь! Мой любимый брат, мой друг, никогда бы не сказал этих ужасных слов!   
— Он был очень-очень глуп, моя дорогая. Теперь стал умнее.   
-Ты хочешь сказать… что не любишь нашу мать?   
— Я ее весьма и весьма опасаюсь. Этого довольно. И поверь хоть ты — Шарло убеждать бесполезно — я не хочу быть ее любимцем. Вот какая у тебя была любимая кукла?   
— Я давно не играю в куклы!   
— Куклу звали Изабо. Вспомни, во что она превратилась? Краска облупилась, щеки потеряли румянец, волосы стали похожи на паклю, а платье изорвалось. Так что ее просто пришлось…  
— Выкинуть…   
— Вот что происходит с любимцами, Маргарита. Я очень хочу, чтобы меня забыли на полке.   
— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы между нами все было, как раньше.  
— Боюсь, это уже невозможно. Мы выросли и изменились.   
— Неправда! Я все та же. А ты… Зачем ты носишь эту отвратительную маску? Сними ее, пока она не приросла к твоему лицу намертво.  
— Не могу, это мое настоящее лицо, — оскалился на сестру Анжу.   
— И оно тебе нравится?!   
— Мне достает смелости каждый день смотреть в зеркало. Этого довольно, моя бедная сестра.  
— Наваждение, сглаз! Этот человек что-то сделал с тобой, я чувствую!   
— Просто не лезь ко мне с этим, поняла?! Я знаю, королева, наша мать, говорила с тобой о разводе с Наваррцем. В залог моих добрых чувств, сестра, прими совет.   
— Конечно, разве есть что-то, чем бы она не поделилась со своим любимцем, — печально усмехнулась Маргарита. — Тогда ты знаешь, что я ей ответила? Ну конечно, знаешь.   
Генрих кивнул.   
— Передумай, сделай, как она велит, в последний раз. И будешь свободна. Совет от всего сердца, не она послала меня убедить тебя, ведь она думает, что я больше не питаю к тебе добрых чувств. И ее, кстати, такое положение вещей вполне устраивает. Но это, может быть, единственный дельный совет, который я могу тебе дать. Соглашайся на развод — иначе будешь жалеть всю жизнь. Если угодно, это тоже чутье. Недаром же король, наш брат, зовет меня колдуном. Наваррец предаст тебя, рано или поздно. Подумай о разводе, ладно?   
Маргарита упрямо помотала головой.  
— Нет, я все решила. И мне пора, прощай!  
Королева Наваррская всхлипнула и стремительно вышла из залы. 

Шико осторожно откинулся на спинку скамьи, ноги у него затекли, и он всей душой желал, чтобы герцог Анжуйский тоже поскорее убрался восвояси. Но тут что-то внезапно ударилось в стену, заставив Шико вздрогнуть, а его шпагу — с лязгом упасть с подоконника. Поняв, что раскрыт, он отдернул портьеру и вышел.   
— Шпионили, месье Шико? — тяжело дыша, спросил Анжу, только что запустивший канделябром в стену.   
— Я? Что за чушь! Если б это было так, я бы предотвратил порчу этого прекрасного подсвечника итальянской работы. Я просто задремал и вовсе не думал, что тут назначено свидание, иначе я бы из скромности не посмел остаться. Однако, когда я проснулся, вы с герцогом де Гизом уже были здесь. Сами подумайте, мог ли я прервать столь сердечную встречу? Дамы опять все испортили, не так ли, мой принц?   
Анжу усмехнулся.   
— А вы, месье Шико, все шутите? Смотрите, как бы я не пошутил в том же духе в ответ.   
— Ох, я верю в ваше благородство, монсеньор…   
— Тогда вы настоящий дурак, сударь! Ладно, пойдем отсюда, пока кто-нибудь еще не пришел и не пожелал помириться, — с этими словами Анжу направился к выходу, но замер у самой двери.   
В коридоре Шико отчетливо услышал голос Дю Га:   
— Его высочество должен быть здесь, — говорил он кому-то. — Я весь день не могу его нигде найти, а мне бы очень хотелось перекинуться с ним парой слов.   
Что-то в его голосе заставило Шико насторожиться, а Генриха — побледнеть. Он оглянулся и вскинул на Шико глаза. Этот взгляд озадачил его — такой обычно бывает у зверей, попавших в капкан. Времени на раздумья не было, поэтому Шико схватил герцога за шиворот и довольно бесцеремонно запихнул в стоящий у двери шкаф. Захлопнув дверцу, он воскликнул:   
— Попался, шельмец!   
Дю Га тут же появился на пороге. Смерив Шико ледяным взглядом, он спросил:   
— Что здесь происходит, позвольте узнать?   
— Да только то, что моя охота увенчалась успехом! Я поймал эту расфуфыренную обезьяну!   
В шкафу возмущенно чихнули.   
— И кто же там?   
— Я же сказал — обезьяна, сударь! Здоровенная, лохматая и очень кусачая!   
— А мне показалось, там человек…   
— Помилуйте, разве ж нормальный человек полезет в шкаф? Он либо последний болван, либо прячется от любовника жены. А я, к счастью, не женат! Это обезьяна госпожи де Барбезье. Его высочество герцог Анжуйский поручил мне изловить ее к сегодняшнему вечеру, и вот, как видите, мне повезло!   
— А где его высочество сейчас?   
— Хм-м… Скромность вынуждает меня молчать.   
— Послушайте вы, скромник! — Дю Га, сжав тонкие губы, ухватил Шико за ворот. — Если не хотите получить еще палок, немедленно говорите, где он!   
— Ох, ладно, месье, так и быть, вам скажу по секрету… Он с госпожой д’Эстре.   
— Что за черт? — озадаченно пробормотал Дю Га.   
— Я видел их вместе. Ворковали как голубки. Кажется, они хотели идти гулять в Тюильри и любоваться последними розами, а может, и сразу в альков, кто знает. Ведь поначалу они хотели начать прямо здесь на полу, да передумали ….   
— Довольно! Я все понял.   
— Ну вот, ушел. А ведь я много чего еще мог бы ему порассказать…   
Генрих вывалился из шкафа, отряхиваясь от пыли, и брезгливо снял с плеча поеденную молью шемизетку.   
— И какую награду вы хотите за мое спасение?  
— Никакой, — удивленно развел руками Шико, — я засунул вас в шкаф совершенно бескорыстно, мой принц! Это даже доставило мне некоторое удовольствие, не скрою! Да и кто поступил бы иначе, с первого взгляда видно, что Дю Га, этот страшный человек, хотел вашей погибели, ну или отвести вас к маменьке...  
Генрих осторожно выглянул в коридор — на этот раз там было пусто.   
— И еще неизвестно, что страшнее, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

* * *  
Сципион нахохлился и переступил лапами. Свобода оказалась так себе штукой: здесь, во дворе Лувра, было холодно, полно злых собак и людей, так что в глубине души Сципион хотел обратно в клетку и орешков. Это желание совершенно ясно отражалось на его морде и наполняло янтарные глаза невыразимой скорбью.   
Таким его и увидел Шико.   
— Смотрите, мой принц, вот там на карнизе ваша обезьяна!  
— В самом деле. Ах, шельмец, набегался, а теперь отдыхает.  
— Как же нам его оттуда достать?  
— Нужно приманить его чем-нибудь вкусным.   
Анжу сунул руки в карманы, но ничего кроме носового платка, восковой таблички для записей и двух ключей не обнаружил.   
— У меня есть кусок пирога, — нахмурился Шико, вспомнив об утреннем инциденте.  
— Да? А с чем пирог? — оживился Анжу, не сводя глаз со Сципиона.  
— С яблоками…  
— Прекрасно! Давайте сюда!  
Шико достал из кармана завернутый в салфетку пирог и протянул герцогу.  
— Сципио-он! — пропел Анжу. — Малыш, смотри, что у меня для тебя есть! — он принюхался. — М-м, запах божественный, спускайся и попробуй!  
Обезьяна даже ухом не повела и продолжила печально смотреть перед собой.   
— Ты же хорошая умная обезьянка! Спускайся и получишь угощение!  
— Похоже, ему там больше нравится, — заметил Шико. — Может, позвать слуг, мой принц? Они живо его оттуда снимут.  
— Ну нет, они его напугают, а ему и так грустно. Смотрите, какая у него печальная мордашка.  
— Да уж, вылитый… А впрочем, неважно.  
— Так вы тоже заметили? Давайте попробуем по-другому. Алансон! Ко мне!  
Сципион вздрогнул и посмотрел на Генриха.   
— Иди сюда! Иди, братец!   
И тут случилось чудо. Обезьяна принюхалась и стала медленно спускаться вниз, пока не подошла совсем близко и не взяла пирог. Обнюхав его, она откусила кусок и стала сосредоточенно жевать.  
Шико хотел было накрыть Сципиона своим плащом, но герцог остановил его.   
— Пусть доест, бедняга голоден! Бедный-бедный Алансон!  
— Похоже, эта кличка ему больше по нраву.   
— И куда больше ему подходит, — хмыкнул Анжу, — он же вылитый мой братец, только добрее.   
Обезьянка доела пирог и вдруг, ухватив герцога за руку, взобралась ему на плечо.   
— Боже! И почему ты не мой родной брат? Я, похоже, тебе нравлюсь!   
— Он явно признал в вас родственную душу. Вы, вероятно, тоже любите яблочные пироги?   
— Еще бы? Вы, судя по всему, тоже.  
— Тем не менее, теперь я хочу свою награду!   
— Это за что же?   
— Я пожертвовал очень вкусным пирогом и помогал вам ловить братца.   
— Чего же вы хотите?  
— Раскрыть секрет! С утра меня мучает вопрос: как вы сегодня с утра попали к себе в покои?   
— А вы коварны, месье Шико, я думал, вы благороднее.   
— Это так и есть, мой принц, будь иначе — разве я спас бы вас он месье Дю Га? Просто я обожаю всяческие загадки, а уж когда человек, как по волшебству, исчезает в одном месте и сразу же появляется в другом, это так будоражит воображение, что я буквально спать не могу, пока не узнаю разгадку.   
— Позвольте, — усмехнулся Анжу, — но вы же сами сказали, что спали.   
— И во сне размышлял о том, что произошло утром. Так ум работает энергичнее, разве не знали?   
— И что же вы придумали?   
— Я полагаю, если это не черти вам помогли, то, наверное, тайный ход! А я обожаю такие штуки!   
— Хм, а вы не боитесь?   
— Что? Вы меня оскорбляете, монсеньор! Шико отродясь не боялся ни чертей, ни тем более каких-то там тайных ходов.   
— Ну что ж, тогда я, конечно, раскрою вам секрет. Пошли.   
Они пересекли двор и остановились у ниши с цветочной гирляндой и амуром. На первый взгляд в ней не было ничего примечательного, тем не менее Анжу с обезьяной на плече остановился и сунул руку в карман.   
— Ну что вы смотрите на меня, Шико? Прикройте нас с Алансоном, а то тайный ход перестанет быть тайным, и вы останетесь с носом. Считай, даром потратили кусок пирога!   
Однако секрет герцога Анжуйского оказался на редкость обычным.   
— А где же клочья паутины, здоровенные крысы и прочие ужасы? Как-то неубедительно все это, ваше высочество.   
— Вы не о том беспокоитесь, Шико, — ухмыльнулся Анжу. — Здесь, говорят, где-то есть рычаг, если нажать на него — ухнете вы в каменный мешок на веки-вечные. А я сохраню свой секрет.   
— О! Это было бы слишком… прозаично, ваша светлость.   
— Да уж, правда намного поэтичнее. И состоит она в том, что настоящий ужас ждет нас за этой дверью.   
Они остановились перед невысокой дверью. Анжу прислушался, снаружи было тихо.   
— Снимите туфли, — приказал он шепотом.   
— Это еще зачем?   
— Просто делайте, что вам велят.   
Шико с величайшей неохотой подчинился. На большом пальце правой ноги в чулке у него была дыра. Штопать дыры он считал занятием неблагородным, а слугу вместо Робера он так и не нанял. Тут Анжу осторожно приоткрыл дверь.   
— Очень тихо и очень быстро за мной!  
Они вошли в комнату, больше похожую на оружейную, довольно просто убранную и, казалось, пустую. Анжу, держа в руках туфли, бесшумно крался к двери, даже Алансон на его плече притих. Герцог осторожно протянул руку к двери…   
— А ну стоять!   
— Тысяча чертей, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы и медленно обернулся. Шико сделал то же самое.  
Перед ними, скрестив руки на груди, стоял король и едва не лопался от злости.   
— Ну и как это понимать?! — король подошел к Анжу, и тот отшатнулся от него, словно Карл мог обжечь его своим дыханием.   
— О! Ваше величество! Я думал, вы на охоте…   
— Да что вы! Ну, мне сегодня попалась неплохая дичь… Только очень наглая — два болвана и обезьяна!   
— Не обижайте Алансона, он не виноват.   
— Что?! Причем тут Алансон вообще? Это он что ли шастает в моих покоях с дружком и мартышкой?!   
— Это не мартышка, — Анжу почесал обезьяну за ухом. — Он весьма редкой породы зверь.   
— Так это обезьяна?! — Карл поперхнулся так, словно хотел подавить смешок.   
— Странно, что вы его не признали…  
— Не пытайтесь уйти от темы, любезный братец! Я вижу, вы очень веселитесь, у вас много свободного времени? Ну так я это исправлю! В армию всех! Немедля!   
— Даже беднягу Алансона? — эти слова вырвались у Шико против его воли.   
Король обернулся и одарил его одним из своих знаменитых испепеляющих гневных взглядов.   
— А-а, — протянул он, разглядывая Шико, — вы еще осмеливаетесь говорить!   
— Сир, мне нет прощения, и я с радостью приму наказание, но малышу Алансону придется на передовой тяжко!   
Карл опять как-то странно фыркнул и снова посмотрел на обезьянку, все еще сидящую на плече у Генриха с самым кротким видом.   
— Он кажется мне крепким малым.   
— Тогда придется пристроить его к делу! Будет подавать пули и пистолеты! Алансон очень смышленый!   
— Прекрасно! Два шута и обезьяна!   
— Нам самое место в армии, вы правы! Мы пойдем собирать вещи? — спросил Анжу и протянул руку к двери.   
— Э-э, нет! Вам, братец, меня не перехитрить! Вы кое о чем забыли.  
— О чем же? — удивился Генрих.   
По тонким губам короля скользнула ядовитая усмешка, он вновь обернулся к брату.   
— Отдайте!   
— Не понимаю…  
— Все вы понимаете, хитрец! Отдайте мне ключ! Догадываюсь, откуда он у вас. Раньше я сквозь пальцы смотрел на то, что вы тут шлялись, но сегодня мое терпение лопнуло!   
— Простите, брат! Этого больше не повторится!   
— Это я уже слышал! Вы, ваши обезьяны и ваши наглые прихвостни мне тут не нужны!   
Анжу, тяжело вздохнув, отдал ему ключ от потайной двери.   
— Теперь вы довольны, ваше величество? Мы можем наконец отправляться в армию? К неисчислимым опасностям, пулям, свистящим над головой, воинской славе и лавровым венкам победителей?  
— Во-он! — взревел король. — Оба вон отсюда, мерзавцы!   
Выскочив из королевских покоев, они еще долго не могли перевести дух.   
— Мне кажется, мой принц, вы сильно разозлили его величество.   
— А, бросьте! На меня он всегда зол, к тому же наш Шарло почему-то считает, что, не побывав на войне, теряет нечто важное: славу и возможность стать героем. Вот чудак!  
— Тогда, возможно, вам не стоило дразнить его?   
— С ума сошли! Жизнь потеряет всякий смысл, если я не смогу дразнить своих братьев! — ухмыльнулся Анжу.  
— Смотрите, монсеньор, это не Сен-Люк там в конце галереи?   
— Точно, он. Эй, Сен-Люк! Смотрите! Обезьяна! — с этими словами Генрих подкинул Алансона в воздух, тот, хватаясь за портьеру цепкими лапами, ловко забрался на карниз и оттуда весело что-то застрекотал Сен-Люку по-обезьяньи.   
— Она нужна мне сегодня вечером, слышите, поймайте ее, друг мой, и поскорее.

* * *

[1] Дочь короля Франциска I, жена герцога Савойского, Эммануила Филибера   
[2] Диана Французская, внебрачная, но узаконенная дочь Генриха II, жена Франсуа де Монморанси. На протяжении всей жизни близкая подруга Генриха III.   
[3] Франсуаза де Шабо, госпожа де Барбезье, придворная дама, оказывается существовала на самом деле, а придумана Дюма.


	9. Глава девятая. Харчевня "Красная голубятня"

Во время любых военных действий, где-нибудь не слишком далеко от лагеря, но и не слишком близко, всегда найдется захудалый кабачок, в котором солдат может промочить горло вдали от зоркого глаза командира. Харчевня «Красная голубятня», расположенная на полдороге в Лажарри, была именно таким местом.   
Шевалье де Ла Валетт, который предпочитал, чтобы его звали д’Эперноном, любил проводить здесь свободные вечера за стаканом вина, играя в кости и карты или присматривая себе знакомцев. Такая веселая жизнь была ему по душе, но очень расстраивала отца шевалье, полковника Ла Валетта, ожидавшего от младшего сына большего рвения на военном поприще. Однако сейчас Эпернону было плевать на все, потому что на кону стояло триста пятьдесят экю, а ему выпали отличные карты.   
Играли втроем — Эпернон, швейцарский наемник из отряда Строцци с какой-то чудной фамилией, которую Эпернон позабыл сразу после того, как услышал, и рыжий верзила со значком пикардийского отряда, назвавшийся Люсенжем. Вся прелесть состояла в том, что швейцарец был пьян в стельку, а на бледном лице Люсенжа явственно читалось, что он неудачник. Люсенж ерзал на стуле и вертелся так, что Эпернону временами был виден весь его расклад. Его товарищ — уже седой весьма мрачного вида офицер — в игре участия не принимал, но то и дело поднимал на Эпернона настороженный взгляд и ворчал что-то себе под нос. Хотя Эпернон не разбирал слов, он наперед знал все, что мог предъявить ему этот старый боров. «Молодежь — изнеженные юнцы, которые не умеют обращаться со шпагой, ничего не знают войне и, конечно, в подметки не годятся бывалым капитанам!» Это было не ново, это приелось. Главное же, что с такими картами он чувствовал себя настоящим небожителем — деньги на кону стояли немалые, швейцарец вот-вот свалится под стол, а Люсенж с дружком уйдут отсюда без штанов.  
Эпернон аккуратно выложил карты на стол:  
— Все масти, господа.  
Швейцарец икнул и от огорчения задремал, огласив кабачок громким храпом. Эпернон придвинул монеты к себе и начал торопливо ссыпать их в кошелек.   
— Что ж, если никто не хочет отыграться...  
Он догадывался, что желающих не будет, швейцарец внезапно похищен Морфеем, Люсенж явно продул последнее, а у его приятеля, похоже, в карманах ветер свищет.  
— Проклятье! — простонал Люсенж, хватаясь за голову. — Я погиб, Луэ!   
Он протянул дрожащие руки к монетам, но Эпернон оказался проворнее.  
— Э-э нет, сударь, боюсь, сегодня удача от вас отвернулась. Повезет в следующий раз, — он постарался, чтобы улыбка не вышла слишком уж злорадной. — Возможно, даже в любви.  
— В любви?! — просипел Люсенж, — Ах ты гаденыш, еще смеешься надо мной! Гнусный содомит!  
— Сударь, вы заговариваетесь.  
— Да? И что же ты мне сделаешь? — Люсенж поднялся из-за стола и положил руку на эфес. — Позовешь на помощь сердечного дружка?  
Эпернон тоже встал и отодвинул стул.  
— У вас, похоже, лихорадка, и вы сами не понимаете, что говорите.  
— Чего тут не понять? Твоя напомаженная рожа говорит сама себя, сосунок!  
— Ах, оставьте! Вам просто жалко проигранных денег, я вполне понимаю ваше огорчение, сам бывал на вашем месте.  
Луэ слегка придержал товарища за локоть и тихо сказал:  
— Это вряд ли. Вы ведь очевидно мухлевали, Эпернон. Вы — шулер, поэтому и проглотили все оскорбления моего друга...  
— Неправда! Игра была честной!  
Эпернон растерянно огляделся. В этот час харчевня была пуста, и ему не у кого было искать поддержки. Хозяин, учуяв назревающую между господами ссору, предусмотрительно скрылся в погребе.  
— Этот месье подтвердит! К тому же колода его!  
Эпернон потряс швейцарца за плечо, но тот лишь отмахнулся от него, как от назойливой мухи, пробормотав что-то вроде: «Карашо, как карашо».  
— Мне показалось, он сказал, что вы жульничали.  
«Вот и верь после этого в удачу!» — подумал Эпернон, отчаянно прижимая кошелек с выигрышем к груди и пятясь. Конечно, можно было бы дать деру, но он пришел сюда пешком, а противники его были верхом, так что шансов скрыться у Эпернона было немного.  
— Посмотри на этого неженку, Луэ! Весь так и трепещет!   
— Думаю, эти белые ручки в жизни не держали шпагу, не так ли?  
— Да я в поединках убил больше народу, чем поместится в этой комнате! — голос Эпернона сорвался и прозвучал совсем уж жалко.  
Луэ рассмеялся и двинулся на него, выхватив шпагу из ножен.  
— Слыхал? Трус и хвастун, как все гасконцы! Но даже для гасконца это перебор!   
— Сейчас мы покажем тебе, как поступают с шулерами.  
Эпернон на мгновение заколебался, что делать — драться или швырнуть кошелек в морду Люсенжу и сбежать. Вдруг за его спиной раздался грохот, затем витиеватая ругань, и на свет, покачиваясь и спотыкаясь о длинную шпагу, вышел еще один посетитель «Красной голубятни», который до этого, видно, тихо напивался в дальнем углу.  
— Господа, мне показалось, что здесь кто-то дурно отзывался о Гаскони вообще и о гасконцах в частности.  
Акцент незнакомца не оставлял сомнений в том, что на помощь Эпернону явился его земляк, однако то, как нетвердо тот держался на ногах, не внушало ему особых надежд.  
— Я вам заявляю, что вы оба мерзавцы! Защищайтесь!   
С этими словами неизвестный попытался вынуть шпагу из ножен, что удалось не с первой попытки. Эпернон в ужасе отскочил в угол, едва не получив эфесом в лицо. Луэ с Люсенжем переглянулись и не замедлили нанести гасконцу каждый по удару, которые он, к удивлению Эпернона, с легкостью отбил.  
— Советую вам взять ваши слова назад, или мне придется убить вас.  
— Себя не убей, деревенщина!  
Гасконец при этих словах тяжело вздохнул, а затем вдруг с быстротой молнии нанес три удара. Люсенж слабо вскрикнул и рухнул пол, заливая щербатые доски пола кровью. Его товарищ, Луэ, попытался парировать удар, но в следующее мгновение был отброшен в сторону, клинок противника вошел в его грудь. Хватая воздух ртом, он сполз по стене, оставляя на ней кровавый след, и затих.  
Гасконец покачнулся и оперся на шпагу. Эпернон наконец разглядел его лицо и воскликнул:  
— Себастьен де Шико! Да мне вас сам бог послал!  
— А... Ла Валетт, это вы, — без всякого выражения произнес Шико, не сводя глаз с Луэ, на губах которого вскипала розовая пена. — Давно не виделись… Что-то мне нехорошо, — он потянул ворот колета, и пара пуговиц с глухим стуком упала на пол.  
— Боже мой! Смертоубийство! — хозяин кабачка вернулся из погреба с большим кувшином вина и замер в дверях. — Что здесь случилось?  
— Вот этот вот, — Шико указал на Люсенжа, — слишком хорошо отзывался о гугенотах, так что вот тот, который у стены, заподозрил в нем шпиона. Потом они сцепились… Ну и… Сами видите… Я только хотел их разнять.  
Хозяин побледнел и чуть не выронил кувшин из рук.  
— Что же мне теперь с ними делать?  
— Ну-у… — Шико опять опасно покачнулся и махнул рукой куда-то в неопределенном направлении. — Там стоит их полк… Пикардийцы… Пошлите кого-нибудь в Ангунтен.  
Шико икнул и пробормотал:  
— Ла Валетт, раз уж тебе свезло в карты, заплати и за меня, дружок.  
Затем он поспешно выскочил вон, было слышно, как его вырвало на крыльце. Эпернон без лишних слов отсчитал хозяину несколько монет и поторопился уйти, пока не произошло еще что-нибудь неприятное. Между тем Шико отдышался и вытер рот рукавом.  
— Поганое здесь вино, Ла Валетт… Сколько ни выпей — все равно стошнит.  
— Не замечал.  
— Ты мало пьешь, в этом ты не гасконец, мой дорогой.  
— Пожалуй, вы правы. Но расскажите мне о себе. Вы, верно, из ставки герцога де Гиза? Как поживает старина Феврак? Мы с ним большие друзья, знаете ли...  
Шико поправил перевязь и, все еще покачиваясь, зашагал по дороге.  
— Шико, стойте! Вы куда?  
— Туда, — он показал прямо на дорогу.  
— Нам по пути. Вы не ответили мне...  
После очень длинной паузы Шико сказал:  
— А вы, Ла Валетт, значит, ничего не знаете… Что ж, спросите, и вам расскажут… — он горько усмехнулся. — Лучше всего, конечно, спросить у лотарингцев. Но вообще я сейчас на службе у герцога Анжуйского… Да, можно и так сказать. На службе...  
Эпернон забежал вперед и заглянул Шико в лицо.  
— Вы не шутите?! Какая невероятная удача! Герцог Анжуйский! Он же… Совершенно…. Блистательный принц! И очень щедрый, как я слышал.  
Ночь была ясной, и Эпернон хорошо мог видеть лицо Шико и облачка пара, вырывающиеся у него изо рта. Шико смотрел на него и молчал. Глаза у него были по-прежнему мутными и шальными, но, кажется, он начинал понемногу трезветь.  
— Но как вам это удалось? И кем вы служите? Может быть, вы могли бы, дорогой друг, походатайствовать за меня перед герцогом? Он вас ценит?  
— Как же холодно! — Шико поплотнее закутался в плащ. — Вы припоминаете, чтобы такие морозы бывали в феврале? Я — нет. Иногда мне кажется, что залив вот-вот замерзнет. Знаете, по утрам солдаты с отмороженными носами выстраиваются к полковым хирургам в очередь… Хирурги и рады их резать, носы эти потом валяются на земле. Куда они деваются, интересно? Наверное, собаки съедают.  
Эпернон обиженно замолчал и ускорил шаг, едва поспевая за Шико. Конечно, кто он такой, чтобы любимец фортуны делился с ним своей удачей? Очень дальний родственник и случайный знакомый, не более. Шико, похоже, почувствовал его настроение и продолжил:  
— Уверяю вас, Ла Валетт, судьба моя не так завидна, как о том можно было бы подумать. Вы спрашиваете, какую должность я занимаю при герцоге. Я — портманто[1], друг мой, или папка для бумаг, если угодно. Герцог складывает сюда, — тут Шико постучал себя пальцем по лбу, — то, что не может доверить бумаге, поэтому я занят сейчас в основном тем, что мечусь между ставками и передаю чрезвычайно мудрые решения нашего главнокомандующего герцогу де Гизу и другим вельможам. Ей богу, слишком много их собралось тут, под Ла Рошелью…  
— О-о… — протянул Эпернон. — Так ведь это очень опасно…  
Шико пожал плечами.  
— Если бы! Но меня даже ни разу не ранили.  
— Вы как будто сожалеете об этом.  
— Очень сожалею, дружок! — ухмыльнулся Шико. — Просто представить себе не можешь как! Пули словно облетают меня стороной. Разок я даже на спор сплясал сарабанду на бруствере у Евангелического бастиона, и что бы ты думал? Ни царапины, черт подери! Хотя господа гугеноты палили по мне от всей души.  
— Так это были вы?! Нет, мне рассказывали про какого-то безумца, что устроил большой переполох, но я и подумать не мог… А скажите, Шико, герцог не бранил вас за эту выходку?  
— Он?! Вы, должно быть, шутите? Он хотел плясать со мной, но Дю Га схватил его за щиколотку и стащил в траншею. Это было с его стороны совсем непочтительно. Но и Дю Га ничего не было, да.   
— Да, говорят, герцог славится своим безрассудством…  
— А, бросьте, он просто сумасшедший…  
— Он герой Жарнака и Монконтура! Мой отец…  
— А ваш отец не рассказывал про Ла Рош-Абейль? Это ведь тоже наш герой...  
Шико замолчал и, видимо, погрузился в какие-то невеселые воспоминания, остаток пути они прошли в тишине. Эпернон думал о том, как потратить выигранные деньги, потом оказалось, что пароли уже сменили, но Шико все равно пропустили без лишних вопросов. Терзаемый любопытством Эпернон увязался за ним до самого шатра герцога Анжуйского. Внутри горели свечи и слышались громкие голоса.   
— Я ведь так и не поблагодарил вас, Шико. Если б не вы, те двое, пожалуй, убили бы меня...  
— Не стоит благодарности, они плохо отзывались о гасконцах, только и всего, — Шико вдруг рассмеялся, но от его смеха у Эпернона побежали мурашки по спине. Он вдруг понял, что не заведи Люсенж речь о бахвальстве гасконцев, Шико бы и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы ему помочь. — К тому же я думаю, — продолжил он, — вы с легкостью уложили бы обоих. Ведь все, кого вы убили на дуэли, не смогли бы поместиться в «Красной голубятне», не так ли? Ну, прощайте, дружок!  
Шико откинул полог, и Ла Валетт услышал, как кто-то воскликнул: «Смотрите! Портманто герцога Анжуйского!» Все засмеялись, кроме самого герцога, Эпернон успел мельком увидеть его — герцог сидел на небольшом раскладном стуле и держал в руках бокал с вином. Эпернону показалось, что он посмотрел прямо на него, но потом он все же решил, что Анжу не мог бы увидеть его в темноте. Еще раз потрогав тяжелый кошель с выигрышем, Эпернон побрел к себе, ему в голову вдруг пришла отличная идея насчет выигранных денег...  
* * *  
«Под Ла Рошелью, моя дорогая Мадлен, собрались столь разные силы, что ссоры и интриги в нашем лагере стали обычным делом, гугеноты же, наоборот, держатся сплоченно и легко сдаваться не собираются. Мне же больше хотелось бы узнать о ваших делах? Благополучны ли вы? Чем заняты ваши мысли? Мое сердце наполнено только думами о вас...»   
Невообразимая глупость! Шико вздохнул и оборвал это воображаемое письмо. Он отложил бритву и щелчком опрокинул осколок зеркала.   
Все дело было во взгляде. Он мог состроить любую рожу — надменную, ласковую или туповатую, как любил делать Валуа. Но иногда в осколке зеркала или в начищенном боке кирасы он видел свои глаза, глаза твари, сиганувшей из окна, чтобы выжить, глаза раненого зверя в капкане. Поэтому Шико редко смотрел на свое отражение, ему не нравился тот, кого он видел. К счастью, война предоставляет мало возможностей для того, чтобы любоваться своей физиономией.   
В начале февраля 1573 года герцог Анжуйский привел под стены города королевскую армию. Теперь все были в сборе: Гиз, Анжу, Монморанси, Невер и даже Конде. Оказавшись в одной корзине, змеи шипели и плевались ядом. Католический лагерь был похож на кипящий котел, варево в нем состояло только из ненависти. Это было Шико по вкусу, ведь он планировал в нем и утопиться. Ни единого письма от Мадлен. Не то чтобы он надеялся на что-то. Хотя, конечно, надеялся, глупо было обманывать себя.  
Анжу тоже писал письма и не получал ответа, а потому ходил мрачнее тучи. Когда ему выпадало ночное дежурство, Шико слышал, как он в своей палатке до рассвета скрипит пером и вздыхает тяжко и громко, словно больная корова. Откуда-то в лагере стало известно, что все письма адресованы мадам Конде, и только пара — мадам де Невер, ее сестре, в которых герцог умолял ее помочь смягчить сердце строптивицы. Общеизвестно было так же и то, что обе сестры ничего ему не ответили. Впрочем, у Анжу были и другие основания для грусти — первый штурм, начавшийся с ураганного огня королевской артиллерии, захлебнулся под стенами города, а потом ударил мороз, да такой, что мало кто мог припомнить подобное. Холода уносили по несколько десятков солдат за ночь, а Ла Рошель держалась по-прежнему.  
Патрон Шико, и по совместительству главнокомандующий армией, против ожиданий не запросился на второй день в Париж, не слег с лихорадкой, не укрылся в палатке с парочкой куртизанок, хотя последние наводнили лагерь. С прилежанием, достойным студента, он усердно вникал во все дела, сдвинув брови, смотрел в планы и карты, но при этом Шико не покидало отчетливое ощущение, что мыслями он где-то очень далеко.  
Иногда в ясные дни Анжу, замотав нос теплым шарфом, отправлялся осматривать укрепления в компании Шико, иногда с ними ходил и Дю Га, который после случая на бруствере проникся к Шико живейшей неприязнью и, похоже, только и ждал, что он опять втравит Анжу в какое-нибудь опасное предприятие. Сегодня его не было, и Шико был этому рад. Герцог долго разглядывал что-то в подзорную трубу до тех пор, пока ресницы не покрылись инеем и не стали совсем белыми.  
— Что вы хотите там увидеть, сир?  
— Монтгомери, — бросил Анжу в ответ.   
Невольный убийца его отца, а может, просто убийца, привел корабли из Англии, но вынужден был повернуть обратно. Со стороны герцога довольно наивно было воображать, что с такого расстояния он сможет рассмотреть что-то большее, чем удаляющиеся паруса на самом горизонте.   
Анжу вздохнул, опустил трубу и потер правый глаз, а Шико, переступавший с ноги на ногу, поднял повыше воротник, чтобы прикрыть замерзшие уши. Он видел, что Анжу было тошно и хотелось напиться, но Мирон опять посадил его на диету из-за вечной рези в желудке. И, кажется, Анжу что-то потерял, потому что, зажав трубу под мышкой, вдруг принялся шарить по карманам.   
Шико с интересом наблюдал за ним. В Генрихе так тесно переплетались наивность и коварство, лицемерие и искренность, что окружающие чаще всего видели в нем то, что хотели, а не то, что он представлял собой на самом деле. Шико не переставал удивляться их наивности. Вот, например, герцог де Гиз — бог знает зачем ему понадобилось таскать за усы… ту тварь, которой являлся герцог Анжуйский. По прибытии в лагерь оба они сменили маски, сделались лучшими друзьям, полюбили вспоминать совместные проказы и шалить, как дети. Но неужто де Гиз, которого Шико считал человеком проницательным, не видит, что Анжу испытывает к нему не более чем настороженный интерес? Наблюдение за их совместными эскападами стало одним из любимых развлечений Шико.   
— Вы что-то потеряли, монсеньор?  
— Неважно.  
— Как скажете, просто сегодня с утра мне показалось странным, что его светлость герцог де Гиз вытащил у вас из кармана таблички для записей…  
— Что? И ты ничего мне не сказал!  
— Я думал, вы решили над ним подшутить, он был довольно неловок. Неужели вы ничего не заметили?  
— Я задумался…  
— Вам это вредно, мой принц! Иные головы так непривычны к размышлениям, что могут и треснуть, как гнилая тыква.   
— И ты считаешь, что моя голова из таких?  
— Более чем любая другая!  
— Мне кажется, ты несправедлив и даже пристрастен ко мне. Я не понимаю, чем это вызвано. Ведь я всегда был к тебе добр.  
— Верно, мой господин, и я благодарен вам, поэтому не хочу лгать.  
— Прекрасная отговорка, нечего сказать. Ты мне благодарен и поэтому говоришь гадости?  
— Что-то вроде того, мой принц.  
— Вот ты всегда так! Все шутишь…  
— Вы тоже любите пошутить, это всем известно, и виртуозно говорите гадости окружающим. А подобное притягивается подобным.  
— Ах, вот это мило!  
— Смотрите-ка! На ловца и зверь… Де Гиз собственной персоной... Идет к нам, не иначе он решил вернуть вам ваши таблички. Что там было, кстати?  
— Ничего, они были чистые...  
Анжу улыбнулся Гизу и помахал рукой.  
— Кузен! Идите-ка сюда! Мне нужно многое обсудить с вами. Думаю, через три дня мы начнем новый штурм. Саперы и артиллеристы готовы?  
— Монсеньор! Я искал вас!   
— Друг мой! — Анжу раскрыл Гизу свои объятия.  
Шико наблюдал за ними, не сводя с Гиза внимательных глаз. Тот стряхнул с себя не в меру нежного кузена и начал рассказывать о подготовке к штурму, не упуская ни одной детали. Лицо его было серьезным и сосредоточенным, а руки на этот раз довольно ловко сунули в доверчиво подставленный карман таблички. Как только это произошло, Анжу немного отстранился и вдруг сменил тему:  
— Нет ли новостей из Парижа? Ваша жена не пишет вам ничего о... своей семье? Все ли здоровы?  
— Герцогиня здорова, благодарю вас, кузен. Погода в Париже сейчас намного мягче, чем здесь.  
— Вот как… Что ж, передавайте ей мои наилучшие пожелания.  
Анжу вздохнул и сунул руку в карман.  
— Святое чрево! Что это? Глядите, Гиз, табличка! Могу поклясться, еще недавно мой карман был совершенно пуст! Невероятно.   
— В самом деле, кузен. Что же там? — спросил Гиз с улыбкой.  
— Давайте почитаем. Таинственное письмо. Может, от воздыхательницы? Как думаете? Прекрасная гугенотка увидела меня со стены и влюбилась. Должно быть, так. Теперь она, совершенно очарованная моей красотой и доблестью, откроет нам ворота города.  
— Может, все же прочитаете письмо? — рассмеялся Гиз.   
— Уговорили. Итак, Г. В. от М. К. Ой, должно быть, мне. Генрих Валуа — это я!  
— Совершенно верно, мой принц.   
— А М. К.? Это же… Постойте! Не может быть! О, мой добрый кузен! Вы все-таки принесли весть из Парижа? Дайте я вас обниму!   
— Стойте-стойте, Генрих! Прочтите письмо.   
— А! Да. В самом деле. Что же она пишет? Неужели она вновь любит меня? «Коль вы меня ни разу не…» Кузен, а что это за слово?   
Гиз только смеялся и ничего не отвечал. Анжу продолжил читать.  
— Коль вы меня ни разу не… (Тут, Генрих, идет совершенно неизвестное мне, но очень грязное словцо. У меня щеки горят).  
В том не моя вина.  
Ведь вы меня нагою повидали,  
Я преизрядно сложена. [2]  
Анжу откашлялся.  
— Эта М. К. такая шалунья! К тому же она была так любезна, что написала мне на моих собственных табличках.  
— Может быть, это месть за то, что вы назвали ее рыбоглазой занудой?  
— Возможно! А она называла меня слизняком, разве супруга вам не передавала? Уж ей-то моя дорогая М. К. наверняка все рассказала. И с чего это вы решили, что видел ее… хм… без одежды?  
— А разве нет? — Гиз продолжал хохотать и никак не мог остановиться.  
— Хорошего же вы мнения о своей свояченице!  
— Я хорошего мнения о вас, мой принц. Вернее, был, теперь не уверен. Что ж вы за кавалер, если вы не видели ее голой и не добились своего?! Неудивительно, что ваша дама на вас сердита.  
— Ну вот! — Анжу сощурил смеющиеся глаза и придал своему лицу выражение полнейшего простодушия. — Все обо мне плохого мнения и дерзят. Одни говорят гадости, другие пишут развеселые стишки. Что я за несчастный принц!  
— А это моя месть, Генрих!  
— Боже мой, за что же? Я за всю жизнь не сделал вам ничего дурного, а вы смеетесь надо мной!  
— Да? Кто нарядился в платье, чтоб выставить меня дураком? Кто лез ко мне в Бурбонском зале со своей обычной неприличной чепухой? Кто, наконец, ничего не сделал, чтобы склонить сердце своей сестры в мою пользу? Так я еще слишком добр, я-то принес вам письмо от своей. Пусть и не совсем настоящее и не совсем от сестры. Уверен, вы были бы рады и такому.  
— О! Я отомщу! Я ужасно отомщу! Знаете… Я тоже напишу стихи про вас! Непристойные…  
— Все знают, что вы не поэт!  
— Ах так! Тогда я закажу их какому-нибудь поэту… Ронсару!  
— Да бросьте! У Ронсара выйдет прекрасная ода, сами же еще завидовать будете.  
— Думаете, он не сможет сочинить достаточно непристойный сонет, чтобы описать вас? Вполне возможно, вы правы…   
Беседуя так, оба Генриха вернулись в лагерь, Шико плелся за ними и клял свою судьбу на чем свет стоит. В такие моменты он ненавидел свою службу. Ясно же, что Анжу больше нет до него никакого дела, но Шико придется тащиться за ним, потому что уйти без позволения он не мог, а герцог забыл его отпустить.   
Уже поздно вечером Шико снова видел у Анжу в руках те злополучные таблички. Он водил пальцем по выдавленным в воске буквам «М» и «К» и как будто что-то шептал им, беззвучно шевеля губами.  
* * *  
На следующий день со стороны залива подул сильный ветер, мороз отступил. Приободренные этим католики готовились к новому штурму. Шико с самого утра до ночи развозил приказы герцога в полки и к концу третьего дня едва держался на ногах. Однако перед штурмом он все равно не мог уснуть — чистил доспехи, проверял амуницию. Ему почему-то казалось, что завтра и случится то, о чем он мечтал так давно. Все-таки судьба предоставила ему шанс, какого не было ни у одного из тех несчастных, когда-либо оказывавшихся в его положении.   
Наутро, еще затемно, заиграли сбор. Герцог Анжуйский в сопровождении Гиза и Невера промчался перед строем, затем ударили пушки, и все заволокло дымом. Штурм начался. Шико был в первых рядах. Не то чтобы ему хотелось, чтобы все случилось поскорее, просто он считал это правильным. И, конечно, он надеялся, что жизнь его оборвется быстро, просто потому что с него уже было довольно.  
Уши заложило от грохота. Ядра крошили стены Евангелического бастиона — ключа от города, где-то вдалеке слышались еще выстрелы — это королевский флот начал бомбардировку форта. «Умереть во время успешного штурма куда лучше, чем во время штурма, который будет отбит», — это была последняя мысль Шико, которую он запомнил.  
А потом кто-то издалека позвал его, Шико не хотелось отзываться, пора бы уже всем оставить его в покое! Но голос все звал и звал. Шико с трудом открыл глаза, голова гудела. Он обнаружил, что лежит на дне траншеи, то есть утопает в холодной жидкой грязи, которая пробралась под кирасу и теперь противно хлюпала где-то под лопатками.   
— Шико! Да очнись же! — из серой мути соткалась чумазая физиономия, которую он узнал не сразу.  
— А вы сейчас похожи на угольщика, ваше высочество, — язык тоже еле шевелился во рту, словно свинцовый.  
— На себя бы посмотрел! Болван несчастный! Я думал, тебе конец.  
— А разве нет? — Шико прислушался к себе и попробовал пошевелиться. Кажется, он был даже не ранен. — Черт вас подери совсем!  
— Что? Опять недоволен? Я вытащил тебя из вонючей воронки, в которой ты запросто мог бы захлебнуться, а в ответ слышу только «черт побери»! Вот это…  
— …мило! Сколько можно так однообразно болтать! Господи, какая скука! Генрих Валуа, черт тебя побери еще раз! Что тебе не воевалось спокойно, зачем ты вздумал вдруг меня спасать? У тебя нет других дел?! — Шико охватила дикая, ни с чем не сравнимая злость. Ей богу, если бы голова так не болела, он бы задушил этого назойливого дурака.  
Анжу тем временем подхватил Шико под мышки и усадил, прислонив к стенке траншеи.  
— Ну, если ты, Себастьен Шико, желаешь умереть, я, конечно, не буду тебя останавливать. Можешь хоть сейчас вылезти наверх и подойти к городской стене — надеюсь, тебя там и пристрелят.  
— Отлично! Так и сделаю! И обойдусь без глупых советов!  
Анжу уселся напротив Шико. Перья его роскошного плюмажа свисали красными сосульками и норовили облепить почерневшее от пороха лицо. Шико поднял голову — в серой пелене туч бледно-желтым пятном еле-еле просвечивало солнце, такое же безобразное, как и весь остальной мир, который никак не желал отпустить его от себя.  
— Ну, чего расселся? — голос Анжу тупым сверлом ввинчивался в висок. — Давай, иди и умри уже. Раз ты не нужен сам себе, то и мне не нужен!  
Он тяжело дышал и как-то неловко держал перед собой левую руку. Шико присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее и понял, что он ранен. Одна пуля пробила его роскошный миланский доспех в самой середине груди, а другая, по всей видимости, задела руку.  
— Вы ранены?  
— Ничего серьезного, это царапины.  
— А вы как здесь очутились, монсеньор?  
— Мы тут штурмуем город, а не пытаемся утопиться в грязи, в отличие от некоторых. Не жалеем себя и не воображаем, что мы — самый несчастный человек на земле!  
Шико ничего не ответил, к нему постепенно возвращались все чувства, он пошевелил пальцами на ногах и получил вдруг от этого странное, почти болезненное удовольствие. Пушечные выстрелы стали реже, а вокруг царила странная тишина, словно они с Генрихом в траншее одни. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Шико понял, что так оно и есть. Убитых вокруг было много, а вот живых не было вовсе. Стены Ла Рошели выдержали напор королевской артиллерии, и осаждающие откатились от них, оставив укрепления и множество убитых.  
— Послушай, Шико, — начал Анжу. — Я понимаю, каково тебе…  
— При всем моем уважении, монсеньор, нет. Не понимаете. И не дай вам бог понять. Но все же простите меня. Я был не в себе.  
Анжу молча кивнул, не сводя внимательных глаз с Шико.  
— Как все же получилось, что вы оказались здесь совсем один?  
— Не помню. Наверное, я упал, и при отступлении меня не заметили. Все, кто был рядом со мной, мертвы. Я пошел вдоль траншеи в поисках своих и увидел твои журавлиные ноги, торчавшие из воронки…  
— Что же было дальше?  
— Я вытащил тебя, понял, что ты жив, и обрадовался.  
— Неужели?  
— Сейчас это уже совсем прошло, не волнуйся, а потом ты очнулся и послал меня ко всем чертям. Теперь я понимаю, что зря потратил время. Мне, между тем, надо подумать, как отсюда выбраться. Если идти к Вьей-Фонтен, там будет тупик, а в противоположной стороне гугеноты разбили траншею и непрерывно продолжают стрелять из пушек. Так что единственный выход — бежать до следующего укрытия по полю, с форта Сен-Жан все простреливается, а батареи д’Эстре вот-вот прекратят огонь…  
— Тогда нам следует поторопиться!  
— Нам? Тебе вроде бы надо было в другую сторону.  
— Ну, думаю, я потреплю до следующего штурма, — Шико протянул руку и снял со шлема Анжу остатки красных перьев.  
— Я премного тебе обязан, я полагаю…  
— Правильно полагаете.  
— Как это ми-и-ило! — протянул Анжу гнусавым голосом. Шико показалось, что сейчас он покажет ему язык.  
— Для начала давайте поменяемся шлемами. У вас приметные доспехи и, боюсь, что со стен их можно разглядеть.  
Шико принялся торопливо расстегивать ремешки шлема, Генрих же сидел неподвижно и внимательно смотрел на него. Что-то в его взгляде показалось Шико очень странным, но в следующий миг Генрих прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Что ж… Почему бы и нет.   
После того, как обмен был завершен, Шико поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Но стоило ему высунуться из траншеи, как со стены разом выстрелили три мушкета.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, Шико? Похоже, они не успокоятся, пока не убьют нас.  
— Или придется дождаться подкрепления, не может быть, чтобы вас не хватились.  
— Это в том случае, если меня не считают убитым, что вполне вероятно.  
— Убитым? Ну конечно! Я знаю, что нам делать!  
— И что же?  
Шико огляделся и подтянул за ноги ближайший к их траншее труп.  
— Им уже не поможешь, а вот они нам спасут жизнь. Взвалите покойника себе на спину и бегите к следующей траншее.  
— Погоди-погоди… Только не этот. Мне его жаль.  
— Ну что еще?! Что с ним не так?  
— Он такой милый!  
— Опять вы за свое!  
— Да сам посмотри! Очень красивый юноша!  
— Обычная гасконская мо... Погодите…  
В этот момент покойник вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
— Ла Валетт!  
— Это твой друг? Надо же, какое совпадение! Вы не ранены? Можете говорить?  
Эпернон, а это был именно он, сел и изумленно огляделся.  
— Где я? — спросил он слабым голосом.  
— Все еще под Ла Рошелью, друг мой. Не пойму, что ним, — обратился Шико к Генриху, — нигде не царапины. В обморок вы, что ли, упали? — спросил он уже Эпернона, но тот только потрясенно молчал и таращился на Анжу.  
— Ну, вот видишь, как я был прав! А что, если остальные тоже без сознания или ранены?   
— Потерпите немного, монсеньор, специально для вас я найду несвежего покойника, который лежит тут уже неделю с прошлого штурма.  
— Да уж, сделай одолжение. Не хотелось бы обнаружить, что дал гугенотам прикончить живого человека.  
Шико прошел дальше по траншее, пригибаясь, чтобы избежать случайной пули. Три определенно мертвых тела были найдены и доставлены на место. Время от времени Шико слышал голос Анжу, который говорил Эпернону:  
— Вам не стоит этого стыдиться, друг мой… Я тоже боюсь идти в атаку, уж поверьте. Недаром же Мирон говорит, что вся моя храбрость от головы, а не от сердца…  
Эпернон отвечал невнятно, да Шико и не хотел его слушать.  
— Если вы собираетесь тут до вечера чирикать, я пойду один, — проворчал он, взваливая себе на плечи мертвеца.  
— Нет-нет! — вскинулся Эпернон. — Нам нужно отсюда уходить! Ради безопасности его высочества, конечно…  
Анжу усмехнулся и последовал примеру Шико. Втроем они выбрались из траншеи и, прикрываясь мертвыми телами, побежали в сторону следующего укрепления. Ларошельцы оказались меткими стрелками, в Шико стреляли не менее пяти раз, спиной он чувствовал глухие удары пуль. Первым шел Анжу, за ним следовал Эпернон, Шико был последним.  
— Надо признать, — сказал Генрих, — что ваша идея спасла жизнь всем нам.  
Они уже были на безопасном расстоянии от крепости и могли избавиться от своей ноши.   
— Что ж, монсеньор, в любом случае, вы обязаны этим только своей находчивости. Если б вы не вытащили меня, то, наверное, вам пришлось бы закончить свои дни в той грязной канаве.  
— Вовсе нет! Я бы просто дождался темноты.  
— Это вы сейчас так говорите! Постойте, а что это у вас на затылке?  
Анжу остановился, расстегнул застежки шлема и протянул его Шико.  
— Давай меняться обратно, у тебя слишком большая голова, ужасно неудобно.  
— Вмятина от пули? Неужели она пробила тело покойника навылет?  
Генрих ускорил шаг, искоса глянув на отставшего Эпернона.  
— Шико… Он уже был такой, когда я тебя нашел.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что кто-то стрелял мне в затылок во время атаки? Кто-то из своих?  
— Ты сам сказал. По-моему, это очевидно. Стреляли из длинного пистоля, но, видимо, издалека, пуля только оглушила тебя и не пробила шлем. Так что не стоит нам здесь стоять — это слишком открытое место…  
Некоторое время они шли молча. Эпернон не решался нагнать их, Шико спиной чувствовал его взгляд. Пуля в затылок, что ж… Шико потрясло другое.  
— Генрих, — тихо спросил он, — зачем же ты тогда согласился поменяться? Ведь тебя могли принять за меня.  
Тут на них налетели бледный до зелени Мирон, Виллекье, заламывающий руки и стонущий, что военный лагерь — не место для принцев, потому что тут они постоянно подвергаются ужасным опасностям, и даже обеспокоенный де Гиз. Все они окружили Анжу и по очереди тормошили его, их речь слилась для Шико в один неясный гул.   
— Тебя могли принять за меня, а меня — за тебя. По-моему, это честно, Шико. Иначе я бы и не согласился.  
________________________  
1 — Здесь автор оказался в затруднительном положении. Дело в том, что французское слово portemanteau в современном значении — «вешалка», но это совсем не вяжется с обязанностями Шико — хранить в памяти то, что нельзя доверить бумаге. Есть еще одно более устаревшее значение — кофр, сундук или чехол для одежды, что уже немного ближе по смыслу, но все равно не вполне подходит. В итоге автор решил оставить слово без перевода.  
2 — Честно стырено у Брантома. Пер. И. Волевич, Г. Зингера


	10. Глава десятая. Счастливая звезда шевалье д'Эпернона

Мирон подносил герцогу настойку от головной боли, Сен-Люк безуспешно обыскивал сундуки в поисках любимой подушки монсеньора, потому что на других ему было неудобно, Келюс добровольно взялся за самую тяжелую работу — держать принца за руку. Шико ограничился тем, что наблюдал за представлением со стороны, придерживая рукой компресс, который Мирон поставил ему на затылок, и велел так сидеть не меньше часа. Таким образом, Шико стал свидетелем того, как Генрих был осмотрен, уложен на походную кровать, осколки извлечены, а раны перевязаны. А вот дальше началось самое интересное — он принялся умирать в муках. Шико поначалу даже показалось, что это очередной розыгрыш. Но, похоже, принц страдал вполне искренне, хотя и непонятно из-за чего — пара царапин вовсе не повод для того, чтобы разыгрывать античную трагедию, тем более, совсем недавно раны ему нисколько не мешали. 

В тепле грязь, которой Шико был покрыт с головы до ног, начала подсыхать, кожа под ней противно зудела.   
— Монсеньор, а что если я воспользуюсь вашей лоханью для мытья?   
Ответом ему стал тяжкий вздох и невнятное бормотание, смысл которого заключался в том, что умирающему лохань уже не понадобится.   
Герцог Анжуйский, конечно, не мог сравниться с Карлом Смелым, который во все походы брал с собой ванну, покрытую серебром, но отказываться на время осады от такой приятной вещи, как купание, он не собирался, поэтому лохань у него имелась. Шико вытащил ее из угла и приказал слугам нагреть воды и наполнить, чем вызвал гневный взгляд Келюса. Больше никто на него внимания не обратил.

Жак де Леви, граф де Келюс, был представлен Генриху совсем недавно, однако этому молодому человеку очень быстро удалось завоевать расположение принца и немного потеснить других любимцев. Держался он поначалу скромно и даже строго, дрался отчаянно, шутил остро и зло, но, в отличие от того же Сен-Люка, Генриху не дерзил, внимательно слушал все его речи и никогда не смотрел в глаза. 

Келюс сразу же невзлюбил Шико за то, что тот прозвал его «сеньор Купидон». Прозвище это приводило Келюса в ярость. Казалось бы, что плохого в том, что тебя сравнивают с античным божеством? Однако Шико догадывался, что юный куртизан претендовал на нечто большее, чем просто быть красавцем… По его мнению, кличка эта идеально подходила к слащавой физиономии нового любимчика. Келюс в долгу не остался, и Шико теперь все знали как «портманто герцога Анжуйского». 

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем лохань наполнили, вода в ней была едва теплая, потому что за то время, что нагревали новую порцию, вода, уже налитая в лоханку, успевала остыть. 

Трагическая кончина принца к этому моменту утомила всех, кроме Келюса, который продолжал держать его за руку. Шико снял кирасу и принялся неторопливо распутывать завязки дублета.  
— Что это вы задумали, милейший?   
Шико оглянулся и смерил Келюса ледяным взглядом.  
— Простите?  
— Мэтр Шико, вам тут баня что ли? Ваша дерзость превосходит всякие границы!   
— Не пойму я вас, дружочек. Мы на войне, а не в будуаре прелестной дамы. А я, знаете, в грязь упал, у меня спина чешется. Хотя если вас, сеньор Купидон, приводит в волнение мой вид...  
Келюс заметно покраснел.  
— Да вы в самом деле смущены… Как интересно! Вот уж не думал, что моя скромная персона может вызвать такую бурю в лоханке воды…  
— Мне до вас нет никакого дела, — отчеканил Келюс. — Вы оскорбляете его высочество.  
— Это вряд ли…

Умирающий тем временем повернулся на бок и, подперев голову перевязанной рукой, наблюдал за перепалкой из-под полуопущенных век, пальцы здоровой руки как бы невзначай, но очень нежно поглаживали запястье Келюса. Шико кинул рубаху на пол и принялся стягивать с ноги жесткий от грязи чулок. Временами он даже сомневался, а не понапрасну ли он даровал Генриху титул принца Содомского. И вот нате вам. Шико потряс головой, с которой посыпался песок, и забрался в лохань, вода в ней сразу стала мутной.  
— Немедленно прекратите эту мерзкую буффонаду! — не унимался Келюс.  
Шико громко вздохнул, намылил волосы и запел:  
— Эй, паж, поставь нам три стакана,  
Налей их ледяным вином.  
Мне скучно! Пусть приходит Жанна…  
— Вы отвратительны в своем бесстыдстве, вы это понимаете?!  
— Мне кажется, мой дорогой граф, я щажу вашу скромность, я же наполовину скрыт водой! — Шико развел руками, обдав Келюса мыльными брызгами.  
— Я вам не дорогой! Вы мне не ровня, вы вообще никто, не извольте забываться.  
— Был день — и вот прошел он,  
А завтра, завтра, старина…  
Так пусть бокал мой будет полон,  
Хочу упиться до пьяна,  
Мне только скука и страшна! — пел Шико. — Ну что ж вы замолчали, сударь? — спросил он Келюса. — Вы не гугенот? Мне кажется, из вас вышел бы прекрасный проповедник, так яростно вы клеймите бесстыдство в моем лице. Опубликуйте свои речи, в любой книжной лавке Женевы они будут нарасхват.  
За его спиной кто-то фыркнул, Шико показалось, что это был Сен-Люк. Келюс же прошипел:  
— Да замолчите вы, жалкий шут! Или хотите отведать пало…  
— А Гиппократ — да врет, он, право,  
Я лишь тогда и мыслю здраво,  
Когда я много пью вина!Пьер Ронсар в переводе В. Левика — Генрих допел куплет, Шико оглянулся и увидел, что он стоит совсем рядом. Шрамы на спине зачесались с новой силой.  
— Отвернись, Генрих! Господин Келюс убедил меня в том, что скромность — главная из добродетелей, и теперь я смущаюсь. Впрочем, если ты потрешь мне спину, я буду тебе очень благодарен! Там самая грязь! — Шико протянул принцу мочалку.  
— Каков наглец!  
— А ты черствый, — Шико разочарованно вздохнул. — Но несмотря на это, так и быть, я согласен!  
— Согласен?  
— Мне сгодится эта должность! Место шута!  
— Место шута? — в голосе Генриха прозвучало недоверие и, пожалуй, даже ужас.  
— И Трибуле, и Брюске были людьми достойными, а также, что очень важно, богатыми!  
— И оба плохо кончили… — хмыкнул Генрих.  
— Но заметь, ни один ханжа, — Шико покосился на Келюса, — не смел читать им проповедей!  
— Насколько я помню, Брюске был последователем Кальвина.  
— О, ну пусть так... Но я уверен, ни одному из них не удалось поднять своего господина со смертного одра! Посмотри, у тебя весьма цветущий вид для умирающего, хотя я думал, что скоро придется носить цветы на твою могилку.  
— Ну это уж слишком!  
— Вот! Сколько здорового негодования в голосе!  
— Не пойму, вы, верно, разыгрываете меня? Что хорошего в том, чтобы быть шутом? — Генрих смотрел на него с недоверием.  
— Дай-ка подумать… Я смогу говорить тебе «ты».  
— Пресвятое чрево! А сейчас ты что делаешь?!  
— Еще я могу дать тебе смешное прозвище. Как там Брюске звал твоего папеньку? Рике? Кроме того, шут имеет право сидеть в присутствии короля и не снимать шляпу. То есть я практически сравняюсь с любым испанским грандом. Что ж, по мне, это весьма неплохое занятие. Ты смешлив, мой милый Генрих, а значит, моя работа будет несложной. Если же у меня не получится, нрав у тебя добрый, и я просто стану одним из тех дармоедов, что ты обильно кормишь щедрою рукой.  
— Все это прекрасно, но ты позабыл, что я не король.  
— Тогда, увы, я буду вынужден тебе отказать. Как будет у тебя корона, приходи — поговорим. Но разве Монлюк не отправился в Польшу? Ставлю тельца против яйца, что летом эти сарматы тебя коронуют!  
— О, нет, — простонал Генрих и вновь упал на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать.  
— Что я слышу? Опять не доволен? Ну ты же хотел быть королем и сам мне про это говорил.  
— Не в Польше, и вообще я передумал.  
— Что за непоследовательный принц! Чего же ты хочешь сейчас?  
— Быть обычным буржуа.  
— Вот это ново! Волк хочет стать ягненком! Сдается мне, тебе не понравится, когда с тебя начнут сначала стричь шерсть, а потом сдирать шкуру, и мы тогда опять увидим твои зубы… и что там у тебя есть еще? Щупальца?  
— Да замолчишь ты или нет?!  
— Перестань хихикать, как монашка на проповеди, и я сразу замолчу. Эй, зачем ты решил искупать свою любимую подушку?!

* * *

Толпа зевак, привлеченных зрелищем, восторженно вздыхала каждый раз, когда Бюсси наносил удар, вместо кинжала в левой руке он держал шпагу и управлялся с ней с дьявольской ловкостью, наступая на тяжело дышавшего Крийона. Кто-то требовательно подергал Шико за рукав; оглянувшись, он увидел герцога Анжуйского, за которым, как обычно, неотступно следовал с постной миной Келюс.  
Через несколько дней после штурма, когда пронизывающий ветер разогнал серую хмарь, висевшую над лагерем, стоны раненых стихли, гугеноты стали реже стрелять со стен, Мирон разрешил принцу встать с постели. Генрих к словам своего лекаря отнесся с большим недоверием, но все-таки соизволил подняться и выйти на свежий воздух, как следует укутав нос шарфом.  
— Что это тут? Ах, боже мой! Да это Бюсси! — воскликнул Генрих, приподнимаясь на носках, чтобы лучше рассмотреть бойцов. — Скажи, а ты мог бы драться, как он?  
Шико нахмурился и покачал головой.   
— Раньше мог, но под Ла-Рош-л’Абей пуля пробила мне руку, с тех пор я недостаточно быстро парирую левой.   
— Как жаль, — протянул Генрих, не сводя жадного взгляда с Бюсси, — но, черт побери, как он хорош, Шико! Я хочу, чтобы он служил мне!  
В этот момент Бюсси с веселой яростью обрушил на Крийона целый каскад сильнейших ударов, зрители встретили эту атаку новыми криками одобрения — очевидно, не Крийон был сегодня кумиром толпы. Наконец внезапным движением Бюсси обезоружил противника, и Крийону пришлось признать поражение, к счастью, он принял это легко, как человек, уверенный в себе.  
— Благодарю за великолепный поединок, сударь!  
— Бедняга Крийон, вы дрались, как лев, но, боюсь, у вас не было ни единого шанса, — рассмеялся Генрих.  
Оба дворянина, увидев принца, склонились в почтительном поклоне.  
— Послушайте, Бюсси! — продолжил Анжу. — Как вам удается так виртуозно атаковать левой? Я бы с радостью взял у вас несколько уроков.  
— Это честь для меня, ваше высочество, но, я слышал, вы были ранены…  
— Пустяки, через пару дней, думаю, я смогу начать упражняться. Что скажете?  
— Я буду ждать вашего выздоровления, мой принц.

Бюсси как ни в чем не бывало повернулся к герцогу спиной и заговорил с Крийоном.  
— Ну, что скажешь об этом молодце, Шико?  
— Скажу, что он тебе не по зубам.  
— Это еще почему? — обиделся Генрих.  
— Этот не станет служить никому кроме себя самого, а левая у тебя слабовата для полновесного клинка.  
— Звучит как зависть…  
— Ты неправ. У каждого из нас есть свои сильные и слабые стороны. Я сужу беспристрастно.   
— А кто бы, по-твоему, победил в поединке: ты или он?  
Этот вопрос погрузил Шико в глубокую задумчивость, он даже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг обнаружил, что Генрих с интересом разглядывает поставленную неподалеку роскошную палатку, едва ли не выше и просторнее, чем его собственная. Затем он воскликнул, обращаясь к Келюсу:  
— Дорогой друг, что же мы тут стоим! Мы же собирались рассмотреть вон то диво поближе или даже напроситься в гости.  
Келюс тяжело вздохнул и поплелся за Генрихом, который у входа в палатку нос к носу столкнулся с хозяином — миловидным молодым человеком, одетым весьма изящно для военного лагеря.  
— Ваше лицо кажется мне знакомым…   
— Монсеньор, вы спасли мне жизнь при штурме.  
Генрих, прищурившись, изучал своего собеседника.  
— Вы ведь младший сын Ла Валетта. Шевалье д’Эпернон, не так ли?  
— Да, это мой отец, ваше высочество.  
— Он тоже спас мне жизнь, вы знали об этом?  
Эпернон раскланялся и принялся весьма многословно выражать принцу свое восхищение. Генрих рассеянно кивал и с интересом поглядывал ему за плечо.   
— Ваше высочество, вы окажете мне честь, став моим гостем.  
— Благодарю!  
— Входите, я покажу, как здесь все устроено.  
— Ах, какая прелесть! Как вы до этого додумались? Это очень удобно. А как у вас тепло! Я бы сейчас выпил вина с пряностями.  
Келюс побледнел от злости и впился зубами в свою перчатку. Гостеприимство Эпернона явно было направлено на одну совершенно определенную особу, и это его совсем не радовало.

* * *

Шико вернулся в середине ночи. В палатке Анжу было темно и тихо, чертыхнувшись, Шико зажег свечу и обнаружил на столе остатки попойки. Постель была не тронута, из-за перегородки слышалось сопение слуги. Поставив свечу на стол, Шико еще раз огляделся вокруг. 

Вчера он оставил тут свой кинжал, которым очень дорожил. Во время очередной пирушки Анжу похвалился, что ловко метает ножи. Показывать свое мастерство ему вздумалось при помощи кинжала Шико. Что было после этого, он не помнил, но раз никто не пострадал, то, вероятно, все закончилось не так уж плохо. «Конечно, ночь — не самое подходящее время для поисков, но только если ты трезв!» — думал Шико, сбрасывая с кровати принца многочисленные подушки. Как ни странно, кинжала под ними не оказалось.  
Снаружи раздались чьи-то шаги, ему показалось, что это Генрих вернулся, но внутрь не зашел, Шико хотел окликнуть его, но услышал приближение еще одного человека, который напевал что-то себе под нос. Шико с удивлением узнал голос Генриха, значит, кто-то ждет его у входа. Загадка решилась быстро.  
— Где шлялись? — обычно невозмутимого Дю Га душила злость.  
— Тебе что за печаль?  
— Знать о вас все — мой долг, монсеньор.   
— Ну тогда вы мне и скажите, где же это я шлялся, — судя по голосу, Генрих был так же пьян, как и Шико.  
— Ну если вы не проводили рекогносцировку в компании Келюса, то, верно, инспектировали укрепления с... Как его? Эпернон?  
— С тем, с другим… С обоими сразу. Это не твое дело.  
Генрих вошел внутрь и, увидев Шико, сосредоточенно шарившего в сундуке, замер как вкопанный.  
— Не боишься, что матушка узнает о твоих проказах? — Дю Га вошел следом, небрежно оттолкнув Генриха с дороги.  
— А думаете, она не знает? Вы о ней плохого мнения, — вкрадчиво ответил принц, покосился на Шико и принялся стягивать с руки перчатку, что удалось ему не с первой попытки.  
Дю Га пожал плечами.  
— Главное, чтобы королева-мать была хорошего мнения обо мне, этого вполне достаточно. Кстати, вы слыхали последние новости из Парижа? Мне только сегодня рассказали — Конде женился.  
— Он давно женился. В августе.   
— Молодые супруги венчались второй раз, теперь уже по католическому обряду, говорят, принца уговорила мадам Конде, которая очень беспокоится о его душе. Редко в какой знатной семье царит подобная любовь...  
Генрих вскрикнул. Шико, который во время разговора не оставлял попыток достать свой кинжал из-за сундука, обернулся. Дю Га перехватил руку принца в нескольких дюймах от своего лица.  
— Не делайте так больше, — прошептал Дю Га, — а то кто-нибудь может подумать, что вы, ваше высочество, хотели ударить дворянина.  
— Доброй ночи, дорогой друг, — произнес Генрих без всякого выражения.  
— И вам, монсеньор. Все же не гуляйте так поздно в одиночку, приятных снов.  
Дю Га вежливо поклонился и вышел, оставив Генриха сражаться с перчатками. Шико все-таки нашел кинжал, он молча вертел его в руках, раздумывая над тем, что увидел.   
— А ты понял, зачем он вообще приходил?  
— Понял, — еле слышно ответил Генрих. — А ты где был все это время? — спросил он, тяжело опускаясь на кровать.  
— Я-то? Я всегда был тут, пока ты исследовал палатку господина д’Эпернона. Там правда все из золота, а стены усыпаны драгоценными камнями?  
— Какая чушь!  
— Однако ты оттуда не выходишь ни днем, ни ночью… Вот уже неделю. Кстати, а что ты скажешь насчет дуэли?  
— О чем ты?  
— Сегодня днем господин д'Эпернон, пересказывая Сен-Люку очень старый и несмешной анекдот про монашку и чернила, начал его так: «Лежим мы ночью с его высочеством в палатке, и тут он мне и говорит…»   
— Вот дурак.  
— Ну нет, ты не прав, в чем господину д’Эпернону не откажешь, так это в уме. Слушай, что было дальше! Граф де Келюс, который маялся неподалеку, услыхал его слова и буквально через две минуты и пять слов вызвал Эпернона на дуэль. Формальным поводом послужила масть коня Крийона, но ты же понимаешь, что настоящая причина совсем другая. Келюс с его набожностью, конечно, был оскорблен твоей историей про монахиню. Он так щепетилен в вопросах веры! — Шико завел глаза к потолку и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Дуэли не будет. Я их помирю.  
— Не уверен, что это возможно. У этих двоих такие серьезные разногласия. Монахиня... Религиозное чувство…  
— Неуместный сарказм. Они, прежде всего, мои слуги, и лучше им помнить об этом.  
— Уверен, Эпернон не забудет, он так ценит твое мнение и сделает все, чтобы избежать драки. Таков уж твой друг Эпернон. Да ты не слушаешь меня! Что ж, пойду я, пожалуй, спать ужасно хочется...   
Вложив кинжал в ножны, Шико направился к выходу. Генрих вдруг отмер.  
— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — попросил он.  
Шико оглянулся. Генрих вертел в руках перчатку, и вид у него был совершенно потерянный.  
— Это еще зачем?! Ты ни с кем меня не путаешь? Зачем это я понадобился тебе ночью?! Я не любитель слушать истории о монахинях!  
— Мне… — поежился Генрих, — не хочется оставаться одному.   
— Боишься темноты?  
Генрих не отвечал, его тонкие пальцы, как дикие звери, терзали замшевую перчатку.  
— Ну так и быть, посижу с тобой, но при одном условии — ты будешь молчать и дашь мне хоть немного поспать.  
— Хорошо, — поспешно согласился Генрих. — Ты даже можешь лечь на мою кровать, если хочешь. Я все равно не усну. А... мне надо написать несколько писем, так что я буду работать до утра. Не знаю почему, но твое общество меня успокаивает.  
— Вот спасибо! Ты мог бы подарить мне всю палатку, а сам бы шел жить к Эпернону, раз там все золотое…  
— Эпернона я просто придушу.  
— О! Ловишь на лету — тогда все богатства волшебного шатра достанутся тебе!  
— Шико!  
— Что?   
— А давай ты тоже будешь молчать.  
— Зачем ты тогда вообще попросил меня остаться? Ты молчишь, я молчу — какой в этом смысл?  
— Будем молчать вместе. Спасибо, что не ушел.   
— Да не за что. Думаю, еще полночи я смогу тебя вытерпеть. Ты, Генрих, немного похож на сыр с плесенью. Противный, но под настроение съедобный...

* * *

Следующий штурм примирил всех. Келюс, Эпернон, Генрих, Шико, де Гиз, Дю Га, Сен-Люк — остались живы. Под обстрелами гугенотов вражда между друзьями главнокомандующего несколько поутихла или стала не так заметна, покрылась слоем копоти и грязи. Дуэль, конечно, не состоялась, а счастливая звезда шевалье д’Эпернона все ярче сияла у него над головой.  
Королевскую армию, между тем, одна за одной преследовали неудачи. Каждый штурм уносил новые жизни, но бастионы Ла-Рошели оставались неприступными.  
Герцог просил подкреплений, пушек и пороха, король требовал от брата реальных успехов и помощи не присылал, католики ссорились между собой, протестанты с интересом следили за ними со стен города. Наступила весна, а в начале лета пришли новости из Кракова, которые погрузили Генриха в печаль — его избрание стало делом почти решенным.   
Принцы быстро поняли, что он здесь ненадолго, и с каждым днем вели себя все более дерзко. Кто-то злорадствовал, кто-то раздумывал о том, как после отъезда герцога Анжуйского все же взять город. Слава самого молодого и удачливого полководца своего времени требовала новых побед, но удача отвернулась от Генриха, корону он получал ценой поражения. Этого требовали король и, в особенности, королева-мать, которая со дня на день ждала прибытия польских послов в Париж. Герцог Анжуйский сопротивлялся этому давлению как мог, но без подкреплений все его усилия были обречены на неудачу.

В ночь на тринадцатое июня королевская артиллерия начала обстрел Ла-Рошели. Если город не будет взят сегодня, значит, он не будет взят никогда. Это понимали и католики, и гугеноты. Всю ночь Шико метался между ставками Анжу, Невера и де Гиза, ближе к утру лошадь под ним начала задыхаться, он пустил ее шагом, им обоим надо было передохнуть хоть немного. Стены Ла-Рошели тонули в молочно-белом утреннем тумане, с берега доносились крики чаек… Шико закрыл глаза и задремал, убаюканный мерным шагом коня. 

Первый выстрел сбил с головы шляпу, после второго лошадь всхрапнула и со стоном стала заваливаться на бок. Шико едва успел выдернуть ноги из стремян, упал на землю и замер. Стреляли со стороны лагеря. Шико давно забыл о том случае при штурме, новых покушений на его жизнь никто не предпринимал, и он решил, что пуля какого-нибудь неловкого новобранца угодила ему в затылок по чистой случайности. Кто-то осторожно подошел к неподвижному телу. Когда человек оказался совсем рядом, Шико открыл глаза.  
— И почему я не удивлен? Де Лален, повод меня убить так же ничтожен, как ты сам.  
— Ты убивал и за меньшее, Себастьен.  
— Не своих друзей.  
— У тебя никогда не было друзей, высокомерная самовлюбленная сволочь! Ты же ничего вокруг не видишь, тебе на всех и на все наплевать, ты не знаешь, что такое любовь и преданность. Шутки ради ты соблазнил женщину, которую люблю!  
— Какая глупость… Послушай...  
— Все всегда доставалось тебе не по праву — деньги, женщины, знатные покровители!  
— От последнего я, пожалуй, откажусь. Милостей герцога Майеннского мне достаточно.  
— Теперь ты получил то, чего заслуживаешь! Герцог был прав!  
— Что ж, пусть так. Тогда тебе, наверное, стоит спустить курок и добить поверженного друга? О, прости, поверженное ничтожество. Что же ты медлишь?  
Де Лален поднял пистоль, посмотрел Шико в глаза и, побледнев, сделал два шага назад — Шико улыбался, и целая тысяча полосатых чертей плясала в его черных глазах.  
— Ты безумец, — прошептал де Лален, ощущая, как предательски задрожала рука.  
— Ну же, мой отважный бывший друг! — Шико рывком поднялся с земли и подошел вплотную к нему так, что дуло пистоля оказалось напротив сердца.   
— Стреляй.  
Де Лален замер, не в силах отвести взгляда от лица Шико, и через несколько невыносимо долгих почти бесконечных мгновений спустил курок.   
— Не повезло тебе, дружок, осечка, — Шико нехорошо ухмыльнулся, вдруг вырвал пистоль у него из рук и взвел курок. — Теперь, я полагаю, моя очередь.   
Шансы на вторую осечку были невелики, если Шико сейчас выстрелит, никто ничего не узнает — через пару часов тут будет полно трупов. Все эти мысли так ясно читались на лице де Лалена, что Шико на мгновение ощутил себя ясновидцем.  
— Беги, — приказал он.  
И де Лален послушался. Он повернулся и бросился прочь, словно все обитатели преисподней гнались за ним. Искушение лишь на мгновение овладело Шико, заставив его вскинуть руку и прицелиться. Подстреленная лошадь вдруг взбрыкнула ногами и захрипела, Шико повернулся и выстрелил ей в голову, де Лален споткнулся и упал, но сразу же вскочил и побежал еще быстрее. Шико отвел глаза, смотреть на него было неловко.  
«Как тихо, — подумал он. -Мы с де Лаленом тут сильно шумели, и в обычное время гугеноты не упустили бы случая понаделать в нас дыр. Место это отлично простреливается, и за все время — ни единого выстрела». Перезарядив пистоль, Шико осторожно двинулся к Вьей-Фонтен, он знал, что несколько последних недель там трудились саперы, пытаясь подвести подкоп под бастион. Накануне штурма все работы прекратили, завершить минирование не было времени. Внимание Шико привлекли странные звуки — доносившиеся как будто из-под земли приглушенные голоса и то ли шорох, то ли шипение. Орудуя кинжалом, он попробовал копать влажную после вчерашнего дождя землю, которая вдруг обвалилась вниз, открыв взгляду Шико узкий подземный ход, который, очевидно, вел в город. Шико смог ухватить за шиворот ползшего под землей человека и вытащить на свет божий. Гугенот был чумазый и очень худой, зашипел, как кот, и ударил ножом, метя в глаза, Шико удалось увернуться и кинжалом нанести ему два точных удара в грудь.   
В эту минуту прозвучал сигнал к наступлению, в лагере ударили в барабаны. Отбросив еще трепещущее тело, Шико спрыгнул вниз, там в темноте было еще двое, убить их оказалось куда сложнее — ход был очень узким и тесным. Дрались они молча, с отчаянием обреченных на смерть, земля крупными комьями осыпалась, и в какое-то мгновение Шико показалось, что его придавит насмерть. Свернув шею последнему гугеноту, он на четвереньках пополз в сторону укреплений, но почти сразу наткнулся на большой завал. С той стороны в небольшой просвет между комьями земли Шико увидел горящую свечу и пять небольших бочонков, в содержимом которых сомневаться не приходилось. То, что он поначалу принял за шорох, было на самом деле шипением нескольких фитилей, которых Шико не видел, но этот звук уже ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пустоту, черную, как провал подземного хода. Гугеноты знали о ведущемся подкопе и о сегодняшнем штурме… Чтобы провести такой длинный ход, понадобилось не меньше недели, хотя очевидно, что делали его в спешке. Раскопать завал он не успеет. Фитили вот-вот догорят, и укрепления католиков разнесет вдребезги. Поспешно выбравшись наружу, Шико бросился навстречу наступающим. Сколько у него времени — несколько мгновений? Четверть часа?  
Гулко хлопали на ветру белые, пламенеющие алыми крестами флаги католиков, вздымались в воздух высоченные осадные лестницы, мушкетеры дали первый залп по стенам. Ветер с моря разогнал туман, и Шико увидел Анжу во главе большого конного отряда. Генрих скакал прямо к Вьей-Фонтен, каждый штурм он всегда возглавлял лично.  
— Назад! Тут мина! — орал Шико, но его голос потонул в грохоте выстрелов.  
Анжу вдруг сделал остальным знак остановиться. Первые ряды замедлили шаг.   
Шико перевел дух, казалось, прошла целая вечность, а взрыва все не было. Генрих пришпорил коня. Когда Шико уже мог различить узор на его великолепной миланской кирасе, он крикнул:  
— Куда ты лезешь, осел?! Поворачивай назад или погибнешь!  
Генрих пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
— Что ты там встал?! Беги, Шико, беги!  
И Шико соскочил с бруствера и побежал навстречу Анжу, он знал, что все равно не успеет до взрыва, но не мог не остановить этого дурака, который несся прямо смерти в пасть.   
— Стой! Генрих, стой! Сейчас рванет! — Шико размахивал руками и бежал все быстрее, но Анжу только пришпорил коня.   
Вдруг стало очень тихо, и кто-то — должно быть, бог — огромным пальцем нажал Шико на спину и ласково уложил на землю. Он вдохнул ее терпкий запах, перемешанный с нотками железа, пороха и крови. С трудом приподняв голову, Шико увидел, как комья земли летят из-под копыт андалузца герцога Анжуйского. Генрих был жив и, наверное, по инерции продолжал скакать вперед. «Зачем? Зачем он это делает?» — спросил себя Шико и закрыл глаза. 

* * *

Первое, что он увидел, когда очнулся, был серый полог палатки, в нос ударил резкий запах скипидара, затем над Шико склонилось строгое лицо Мирона.   
— Что произошло?  
— Гугеноты заминировали одно из наших укреплений.   
— Скольких убило?  
Мирон почти швырнул какой-то внушительных размеров флакон в свой сундук.   
— Сотню, но вы спасли куда больше, молодой человек.   
Шико поморщился. Мирон был не сказать чтобы много старше его самого, но с легкостью направо и налево раздавал этих своих «молодых людей». Однако, если он был здесь…  
— А его высочество?  
— Его величество король Польский отбыл в Париж, заключив перемирие.   
— Вот как… Знаете, мэтр Мирон, а я ничего не помню. Ни про укрепление, ни про взрыв…  
— Это бывает в подобных случаях, память вернется со временем.   
— А почему вы не поехали с его величеством?  
Мирон нахмурился.  
— Месье Шико, тут сотня раненых! И всем им нужна помощь. Здесь я нужнее, чем при дворе. К тому же, — добавил он, собираясь выйти из палатки, — он поручил мне присматривать за вами.  
Мирон оказался прав, довольно скоро Шико вспомнил все, что произошло. Теперь ему было интересно, что скажет Генрих, все-таки Шико назвал его ослом, хотя, с другой стороны, он спас ему жизнь. Два раза. Еще Шико думал о том, что побежал навстречу Анжу неспроста, ноги сами его понесли. Иногда ноги оказываются умнее головы. И это было прекрасно, потому что впереди его ждал Париж, Польша и новая жизнь, которая начинала ему нравится.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая, в которой Генрих видит дурной сон

Прямо перед рассветом хлынул дождь, снова стемнело, стремительным камнепадом по небу прокатился гром, воздух сгустился и стал похож на зеленоватый кисель, дорога почти сразу превратилась в бурлящий ручей, так что королевский поезд вынужден был перейти с галопа на рысь. Затем Крийон, выступавший в авангарде, и вовсе пустил уставшего коня шагом. Ни шляпа, ни плотный плащ не могли защитить путников от сырости. Шико показалось, что за шиворот ему вылили ведро воды.   
— Черт бы побрал этот ливень!   
— А мне нравится! — Генрих зачем-то снял шляпу и подставил лицо дождевым струям. — Чувствуешь, как пахнет?! Весной, лесом и жизнью, наверное...  
Сквозь пелену дождя Шико едва мог различить его лицо, но голос у короля был довольный и, пожалуй, даже счастливый.  
— Решил сделаться поэтом на старости лет?   
— Как хочешь, Шико, а я отказываюсь чувствовать себя стариком. Сейчас мне точно не больше восемнадцати.  
— Ты себе льстишь! Скинь еще лет восемь, по уму ты дитя. Стоишь на краю пропасти, готов шагнуть в нее, нюхаешь дождь и улыбаешься, как дурак!  
— Я умру скоро, могу себе позволить немного порадоваться пустякам.  
Шико выругался, сплюнул на землю и пришпорил Гнедого.  
— Шико, стой! Что на тебя нашло?!  
— Не желаю разговаривать с покойниками, вот что!   
— Ну не сердись, оно того не стоит.  
— Дождь не пахнет!  
— Как скажешь, к тому же он заканчивается. И почему все хорошее в жизни длится так недолго, а?  
Шико бросил на Генриха взгляд, который и камень мог бы обратить в кучку пепла, но ничего не ответил. Небо, между тем, стремительно светлело, заново наливаясь предрассветной зеленью, затихший перед шквалом лес полнился птичьими голосами, где-то в чаще свистал соловей. Вдруг в середине колонны звонкий молодой голос затянул:  
— Ротик милый, ротик малый,  
Как шиповник светло-алый,  
Расцветающий в бору  
Поутру.

Ты душистый, ты цветущий,  
Как малина в темной куще,  
И нежнее во сто крат,  
Чем прозрачные росинки,  
Что, повиснув на кувшинке,  
Нас прохладою дарят… Реми Белло (1528-1577) — французский поэт. Стихотворение позаимствовано автором из романа А. Дюма “Две Дианы”  
— Это Пенкорнэ поет, — вздохнул Генрих, пытаясь стряхнуть воду с плюмажа своей шляпы.   
— Что еще за Пенкорнэ?  
— Гасконец, мой гвардеец… Такой белобрысый и долговязый. Ужасно неотесанный — вылитый ты в молодости.  
— Припоминаю. Полностью лишен слуха и голоса. Неприятный тип.  
— А по-моему, он забавный, только постоянно врет.  
— Ну, ты всегда любил окружать себя темными личностями... Так что вперед! Сделай его герцогом и болтайте о своей кончине целыми днями.  
Генрих изумленно посмотрел на своего спутника, чья широкая улыбка сейчас больше походила на волчий оскал.  
— Шико… Я больше не буду, честное слово.  
— Откуда в твоей пустой башке вообще взялись такие мысли?  
— В моей семье редко доживают до старости. Например, король Генрих, мой отец...  
— Это была случайность.  
— Ему предсказали, что он погибнет в поединке. Я хорошо помню день, когда предсказание исполнилось.   
— Сколько же тебе было лет?  
— Восемь, — лицо Генриха застыло в какой-то странной гримасе, выражавшей не то муку, не то безразличие, говорил он едва слышно, словно через силу. — Тем летом мы выдавали Елизавету замуж за Филиппа Испанского. Этот чванливый осел даже не соизволил приехать на свадьбу, прислал герцога Альбу. По случаю праздника устроили турнир, и король — большой любитель таких развлечений — сам решил в нем участвовать. Накануне королеве приснился сон — ее муж лежал на земле весь в крови. Я, видно, унаследовал от нее это дар. Нет, вещие сны мне пока не снились, но бывают такие, что их очень легко истолковать, и они всегда сбываются.  
— Ты просто мнительный и суеверный.  
— А ты становишься однообразен, придумай что-нибудь новенькое, — усмехнулся Генрих.   
— Я тебе не шут и не обязан тебя развлекать. Лучше расскажи-ка, что было после того, как твоя матушка видела кошмар.  
— Она умоляла короля не участвовать в турнире, но он никогда ее не слушал, не послушал и на этот раз. Ему куда важнее было развлечь любовницу, мадам де Пуатье. Она сидела на отдельной трибуне, такая гордая, словно это она была королевой.  
— А правда, что в шестьдесят она выглядела на тридцать и была очень хороша собой?  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Генрих, — обычная старуха со злыми глазами, дряблой шеей и холодными пальцами. И пахла она как старуха. Не знаю, откуда пошли эти небылицы. Кем надо было быть, чтобы лечь с ней в постель? Мне рассказывали, однажды во время любовных игрищ король и мадам Диана сломали кровать...  
Шико фыркнул, но, покосившись на Генриха, снова стал серьезным.  
— А своего отца ты помнишь?  
— Гораздо хуже, чем Пуатье. Он не баловал нас своим вниманием, только Маргариту иногда сажал себе на колени и беседовал, как со взрослой… В тот день король выезжал на арену три раза. Конечно, все его соперники, как и положено верным подданным, падали из седла, как только кончик королевского копья касался их щита.   
— Я никогда не поддавался, когда фехтовал с тобой.   
— А еще ты — сама скромность. Но это правда, ты никогда и ни в чем мне не уступал. Поэтому ты сейчас здесь, весь вымок, замерз и, ставлю тельца против яйца, ужасно голоден.  
— Клянусь кровью Христовой, так оно и есть!  
— Ну и стоило оно того?  
Шико пожал плечами.  
— Что же было дальше?  
— Король вызвал Монтгомери, капитана своей шотландской гвардии. Когда ему подали шлем, кто-то в толпе вдруг крикнул: “Король умрет!” Голос был детский… Кто мог кричать? Зачем? До сих пор не знаю.   
— Ты испугался?  
— Не особенно. На трибуне было настоящее пекло, дамы, нарядившиеся в бархат и золотую парчу, ужасно потели, воротник натер мне шею, и я, как и положено неженке, хотел домой. Монтгомери едва не выбил короля из седла. На этом можно было бы и закончить, но он крикнул Монтгомери: “Сражайтесь! Это приказ!” И, не дождавшись сигнала, тронул коня. Противники сшиблись. Раздался треск копья, мать закричала. Вот тут меня охватил ужас. Это был голос раненого животного, как будто это ее проткнули копьем. Король зашатался в седле. Я вытянул шею и успел заметить, что забрало его шлема приподнято и оттуда торчит большая щепка. Тут моя гувернантка мадам де Сент-Мем закрыла мне глаза. Через несколько дней нас с Шарло привели в отель Турнель к отцу проститься. Все вокруг было пропитано запахом близкой смерти, тогда я почувствовал его в первый раз в жизни и с тех пор не спутаю ни с чем, — Генрих помолчал немного, а потом со вздохом продолжил: — Знаешь, я одно время любил размышлять о том, что стало бы с нами, если б копье Монтгомери не сломалось… Мне хотелось думать, что мои старшие братья были бы живы, все мы стали бы счастливее и дружнее, а все несчастья обошли бы мою семью стороной, но...  
— Но?   
— На самом деле, правда в том, что ничего бы не изменилось. Мы — дети свинцового века, уродливые, лживые, извращенные, зачаты в отчаянии, обречены на неудачу. Нашу судьбу определил один старый шарлатан, едва каждого из нас положили в колыбель...  
— Опять какое-нибудь предсказание? — хмыкнул Шико.  
— Да… Одно из многих, они опутали нас, как паутина. Оно обещало всем моим братьям и сестрам королевские венцы, недолгую жизнь и мрак забвения.  
— Так он ошибся, тот старикашка, вранье это, а не предсказание! Не помню, чтобы твоего младшего брата Франсуа лжецы и лицемеры избрали своим королем, хотя он, без сомнения, был того достоин. Ни одна корона никогда не касалась этой головы.  
Тут Генрих придержал коня, пытливо посмотрел Шико прямо в глаза и спросил:  
— Ты в этом совершенно уверен?  
Шико хотел уже рассмеяться, но вдруг воспоминание плеснуло кипятком в лицо.  
— Ничего бы не изменилось, Шико, — с улыбкой повторил Генрих, внезапно сменив тон, — только в Польшу надо было сплавить Шарло, пусть бы он там мерз!  
— Не любил ты его, как я погляжу, раз пожелал ему такой участи.   
— Ты прав, не любил, — ответил Генрих и в следующие два часа не произнес ни слова.   
Он ссутулился в седле, голова безвольно опустилась на грудь, так что можно было подумать, что он внезапно задремал. Шико тоже молчал, пытаясь отогнать от себя воспоминание о том, как призывно сверкнула драгоценными камнями корона, которую кардинал де Гиз возложил на голову Франсуа де Валуа в соборе аббатства Святой Женевьевы десять лет назад. Это было, конечно, дьявольское совпадение, но… У Шико с ходу не выходило придумать, как высмеять Генриха и заодно убедить его в том, что все эти предсказания яйца выеденного не стоят. Мысли разбегались голодными и злыми кошками, на душе темнело, и Шико понял, что ему совершенно необходима плотная трапеза. Эти невеселые размышления прервал Крийон, которого сопровождал франтоватый молодой человек в синем бархатном плаще и такого же цвета токе с белым пером.  
— Ваше величество, предлагаю сделать привал в Божанси. Сеньор Дю Га, — Крийон кивнул на юношу в синем плаще, — говорит, что там все готово для того, чтобы принять вас.   
Увидев Шико, молодой Дю Га явно смешался и побледнел. Пристальный взгляд его светлых, почти прозрачных глаз заставив Шико в недоумении поднять брови.   
— Мы знакомы, сударь?  
Лицо Дю Га пошло красными пятнами.  
— Прошу прощения, Ольфан Дю Га, к вашим услугам.  
— Себастьен де Шико, к вашим.   
Генрих, прикусив губу, наблюдал за обоими, с трудом сдерживая смех.  
— Дю Га, скачите быстрее в Божанси, — прервал он неловкую паузу, — мы скоро прибудем.  
Молодой человек неловко поклонился и, пробормотав нечто невразумительное, отъехал в сторону, еще раз бросив на Шико внимательный взгляд.   
— Дю Га? Насколько я помню, он не был женат…  
— Это племянник. Он получил сеньорию в наследство от старшего брата, а тот — от дяди. В детстве он звался дю Верже.  
— Мне зачем-то нужно это знать?   
— Понятия не имею!  
— Я не особенно любил дядюшку, но племянничек вообще похож на слабоумного, — фыркнул Шико.  
— Неправда, он милый юноша, начитан, но немного забияка.   
— Генрих, ты болван. И смеешься как болван.   
— Над болваном. Хотел рассказать тебе, в чем дело, но теперь дудки!   
— Немного завидую тебе, куманек, живешь окруженный милыми молодыми людьми, приятными юношами, верными придворными. Только непонятно, почему мира в твоем королевстве нет, и ты бежишь от поданных, как лис от гончих?  
— Ну, я не говорил, что я сам милый или приятный… Не зря же они прозвали меня Иродом!  
— Мы могли заночевать в Блуа. Зачем нам в Божанси? Это же настоящая дыра.  
— Мы направляемся в Тур, куманек, он достаточно далеко.  
— Достаточно далеко для чего?  
— Для того, чтобы выслать туда покаянную процессию с хоругвями, крестами и монахами.  
— Думаешь, лигисты раскаются и попросят тебя вернуться?  
— Уверен в этом, Шико. Так что не будем облегчать им задачу.  
* * *  
Густой лес по сторонам дороги сменился чахлыми кустами боярышника, а затем дорога вывела кавалькаду к Луаре, в это время года полноводной и мутной. Пара белых цапель, услышав стук копыт, вспорхнула из зарослей тростника. На окрестных полях, покрытых виноградниками, кипела работа, ведь весна — горячая пора для виноградарей. Однако лица крестьян, провожавших королевский отряд взглядами, были неприветливы.   
Лет двадцать назад Божанси сожгли гугеноты. Случилось это как раз в тот год, когда герцог Анжуйский, а ныне король Генрих III, разбил их войска при Монконтуре. Рассказ о чудовищной резне, которую протестанты учинили в этом городке, Карменж слышал еще ребенком. Кормилица шепотом рассказывала его матушке, как пьяная солдатня насиловала женщин, а затем вспарывала им животы. Юный Эрнотон не все понял и спросил кормилицу: “Что такое насиловать?” Она немного растерялась, не зная, что ответить, но потом нехотя объяснила, что это значит очень обижать. Несколько ночей подряд Эрнотон видел во сне обиженных женщин со вспоротыми животами, они были похожи на коров на бойне, и это было самым страшным, ведь люди не должны уподобляться животным.  
Божанси до сих пор нес на себе отметины давнишнего погрома, который напоминал заброшенными домами и многочисленными пустырями с остатками почерневших каминных труб. Сгоревший донжон замка был виден издалека и походил на гнилой зуб, одиноко торчавший во рту старика. Да и сам замок так до конца и не отстроили, у короля вечно ветер гулял в кармане. Зато все знали, что герцог д'Эпернон построил себе великолепный дворец.   
Когда Карменж въехал во двор, там уже яблоку негде было упасть. Голодные и уставшие кони и люди мешали друг другу, злились и кричали. Тощий черный петух, громко хлопая крыльями, взвился на крышу сарая.  
— Мартен, олух ты эдакий! Хватай его скорее! — кричала дородная кухарка, стоя в дверях кухни. В руках она сжимала увесистый и, несомненно, очень острый нож.  
Мальчишка-поваренок — очевидно, Мартен — тянул к петуху пухлые красные руки и пытался ухватить его за хвост, но нахальная птица оставила ему в качестве трофея лишь несколько перьев из куцего хвоста.  
Добыв несколько мер овса для своего коня, Эрнотон вернулся во двор. Желудок напомнил ему, что время обеда давно миновало. Ни кухарки, ни поваренка видно не было, только черный петух как ни в чем не бывало чистил перья на крыше сарая. Мимо прошествовал Пенкорнэ с охапкой соломы, Карменж проводил его удивленным взглядом, он так и не привык к его причудам. И тут Эрнотон заметил Шико, вальяжно развалившегося на ступенях крыльца. Костюм его утратил свое великолепие, но какая-то особая манера держаться выделяла Шико среди других придворных в глазах Карменжа. Лениво скользнув взглядом по его лицу, Шико погрузился в изучение содержимого бонбоньерки, которую он держал в руках.  
Эрнотон не мог объяснить себе причин внезапно охватившей его нерешительности.  
“Ну же! Все просто. Необходимо разрубить этот узел, — сказал он сам себе. — Я поговорю с ним. В крайнем случае, я вызову его и убью. Или он меня”. Шико отправил в рот пригоршню сушеных вишен и поднял глаза к небу.  
— Сударь, я полагаю, нам нужно поговорить.  
— Вот как? О чем?   
Он пристального взгляда Карменж смешался.  
— Дело в том, что…   
— Очень интересно, продолжайте, — без всякого энтузиазма отозвался Шико.  
— Вы знаете, с кем я вижусь в доме на улице Августинцев и ничего не сказали королю, хотя должны были это сделать. Полагаю, он был бы вам за это благодарен. Почему вы не рассказали ему?  
— Я, сударь, никому ничего не должен, и вам в том числе. Вернее, в особенности. Мы с вами квиты, насколько я помню. И мне дела нет до ваших шашней с дамами. С чего вы пришли с этим ко мне?  
— Ответьте честно, я не люблю недомолвок.  
— А может, их люблю я? Ну, если вы настаиваете… Я не сказал королю, потому что не хотел. И вам не советую.  
— Я и не собирался.  
— Тогда что вам нужно от меня?! Ваши приключения не интересуют меня до тех пор, пока… Вы не сделаете какую-нибудь глупость. И уж тогда, сударь, будьте покойны, вам станет не до разговоров.  
— Сударь, я верный слуга его величества и никогда...  
— Верный слуга? — Шико улыбнулся, не разжимая губ. — Что ж, тогда нам всем не о чем беспокоиться, потому что верный слуга, конечно же, сообщит мне, если узнает, что королю грозит опасность  
Эрнотон хотел ответить, но смог только коротко поклониться. В глазах потемнело. Ловушка захлопнулась. Солгать — значит погубить себя и… В любом случае, что бы он ни ответил сейчас, все будет ложью. Шико облизнулся и щелкнул крышкой бонбоньерки, на которой красовался королевский вензель.  
— Рад, что вы со мной согласны, виконт, — придерживая рукой длинную шпагу, Шико поднялся по ступеням и скрылся за дверью.  
* * *  
— Кто обещал мне обед, куманек? Не вижу на столе ничего кроме писем.  
Генрих, как никто из монархов его времени, любил заниматься своей корреспонденцией. Дю Альд высыпал из пухлого портфеля писем десять или пятнадцать — все, что король не успел прочесть перед отъездом. Комната, которую занял король, была, конечно, лучшей в замке, но показалась Шико убогой и мрачной, тут отчетливо пахло плесенью, и было так темно, что пришлось зажечь свечи. Старые портреты угрюмо взирали на незваных гостей.  
— Если тебе невмоготу, съешь сушеных вишен, обжора, — отозвался Генрих и сунул руку в карман. — Эй, а где же?..  
Шико поставил перед ним пустую коробочку.  
— Вишни были отвратительные, а ты по-прежнему не следишь за своими карманами.  
— Дю Альд, прикажите подавать обед, — распорядился Генрих, пропустив колкость мимо ушей.   
Казалось, он полностью погружен в работу. Это, однако, не помешало ему бросить все бумаги, как только стол на двоих был накрыт.  
— А я понял, кто кричал на площади: “Король умрет!” — сказал Шико, расправляя салфетку.  
— Вот как? И кто же?  
— Ты сам.  
— Что за чушь?! Как это я сам мог кричать в толпе?  
— Когда мне было восемь, я был уверен, что сестра прячет от меня в ящике буфета письмо матери. Я приставил к буфету табурет, открыл ящик с бумагами, стал искать письмо и залил все чернилами. Там были векселя, поручительства и пара рекомендательных писем от влиятельных соседей. Меня выпороли так, что я неделю сидеть не мог. А ведь я просто увидел сон о том, что письмо лежит в ящике, дальше воображение сыграло со мной злую шутку.  
— Ну а я тут причем?  
— Тебе наверняка часто пересказывали историю гибели твоего отца.  
— Да, так и есть.   
— Каждый раз ты переживал все произошедшее заново, и тебе было сложно поверить в то, что это правда. Генрих, тот ребенок в толпе — ты сам, поверь! Ты всего лишь хотел предупредить своего отца об опасности, вот и все. Игра воображения, не более. Да, и еще... Герцогиня Клод, твоя старшая сестра, не носила короны, так что твое предсказание — бред.  
Речь Шико была прервана шумом в прихожей.  
— Я слышу голос д’Эпернона.  
— О! Судя по всему, он намерен к тебе прорваться. Видеть не могу его гнусную рожу, — вздохнул Шико, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Выпроводи его поскорее, я ужасно голоден!  
С этими словами он спрятался за одним из гобеленов, скрывающим оконную нишу, сейчас заложенную кирпичом. Король пожал плечами и приказал, чтоб Эпернона пропустили. Дорожный костюм герцога сиял некоторым количеством драгоценностей, а усы топорщились самым элегантным образом, словно их обладатель только что вернулся от цирюльника. Герцог отвесил королю поклон и, цепким взглядом окинув комнату, воскликнул:  
— Ваше величество! Передать не могу, как я счастлив видеть вас живым и невредимым!   
— Рад вас видеть, герцог.  
Генрих бросил на Эпернона благожелательно-скучающий взгляд и вернулся к изучению содержимого своей тарелки, на которой сквозь молочный соус нежно зеленела свежая спаржа. Эпернон театрально потупился и вздохнул.  
— Увы! Я не достоин этих слов, сир! Как представлю, какой опасности вы подвергались… И я не успел предупредить вас!   
— О чем?   
— Где виконт де Карменж? Я не видел его в приемной, если мерзавец не сбежал, его следует немедленно арестовать.   
— О чем вы говорите, герцог? Я вас не понимаю... Карменж весьма отличился, предупредив Орнано и Крийона.   
— О! Это всего лишь уловки! Я узнал, что он шпион Гизов, более того… — Эпернон выдержал многозначительную паузу, — любовник госпожи де Монпансье.  
— Карменж?!   
— Да, ваше величество. Но самое прискорбное даже не в этом. Господин де Шико, которому вы всегда так безгранично верили…  
— Боже мой, да причем тут Шико?!   
— Так он, судя по всему, знал об этой связи очень давно и ни словом не обмолвился вашему величеству.   
Король молчал, тихонько постукивая вилкой по ножке хрустального бокала.   
— А его дом на улице Августинцев стоит как раз напротив любовного гнездышка мадам де Монпансье, — вкрадчиво продолжил Эпернон.  
Тут Шико отбросил гобелен и вышел на свет. Эпернон сглотнул и попятился назад. Король не сводил с него внимательного взгляда; истолковав его как жест поддержки, Эпернон пошел в атаку:  
— А-а… вот и вы, господин притворщик, господин шут! Что скажете на то, что из переделки с улицы Кожевенников вы вернулись вместе с Карменжем и даже, как мне рассказали, спасли ему жизнь?!   
— Скажу, что так оно и было.   
Эпернон едва не задохнулся от такой наглости, он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и собрался было дать нахалу достойный отпор...  
— Господин д’Эпернон, — вмешался вдруг король, — я признателен вам за рвение, но впредь прошу не разбрасываться подобными обвинениями. Вы знать не можете ничего о том, что знает или не знает господин де Шико, как и о том, какими сведениями он делится со мной и как я их использую. Это не ваша забота, поэтому потрудитесь впредь не соваться в те дела, в которых вы ничего не смыслите. Я уверен, вы сумеете применить свой пыл на благо Франции. Шико, будьте любезны, подайте мне вон те бумаги с письменного стола.   
— Что это, ваше величество? — побледнел Эпернон.   
— Приказ о вашем назначении губернатором Булони.   
— Это опала, сир?!   
— Это моя воля, герцог, и этого довольно. Ознакомьтесь с моими инструкциями и отправляйтесь в путь немедленно. Время не терпит! Идите.   
Эпернон дрожащими руками принял бумаги, поклонился и вышел. Генрих не двигался. Шико смотрел на его прямую спину и немного откинутую назад голову, желая уловить хоть какой-то намек на его истинное настроение.   
— Шико, ужин остынет.   
Он подошел и сел за стол. Генрих смотрел на него без гнева или обиды.   
— Меня тоже ждет опала?   
— Нет.   
— Но безгранично доверять мне, как прежде, ты уже не сможешь?  
Генрих удивленно приподнял брови.   
— Все время, что мы знакомы, ты только и знаешь, как распекать меня на все лады. Накануне моего бегства из Парижа ты едва не лопался от злости — так тебя возмутила моя глупость и слабость. А потом ты уехал вместе со мной, ни о чем меня не спросив, оставив тот самый дом на улице Августинцев и все свое состояние. Ты хоть раз вспомнил об этом с тех пор?   
— Нет, пожалуй, нет, — Шико немного помолчал, осмысливая то, что сейчас услышал. — У меня были дела поважнее.   
— Так почему же ты поехал со мной? Когда поймешь, я отвечу тебе, смогу ли я доверять тебе как прежде, а пока давай ужинать. Куропатки сами себя не съедят.   
Куропатки оказались суховаты, а спаржа пересолена, но Генрих уплетал ее, словно ничего на свете вкуснее не ел. Шико время от времени поглядывал на него исподлобья, но затем все же решился продолжить разговор.  
— Этот Карменж…  
— Да бог с ним, Шико. Я же видел из окна, как ты говорил с ним. Да и вообще, мало ли у герцогини любовников.  
Шико кивнул. Эта кротость ни на мгновение не обманула его. Жизнь Карменжа висит на волоске, но пока он не понял, что задумал Генрих, а значит, время у него есть.  
— Ты напрасно думаешь, что Шико так глуп, что сложил все яйца одну корзину, Генрих! Я говорю о своем состоянии.  
— Ты дал кому-то в долг?  
— Сделал вложение. Мне, знаешь ли, всегда хотелось на старости лет пожить в Лоше. Это чудный городок, особенно весной!   
Генрих склонил голову набок и с недоумением посмотрел на Шико.  
— Что в нем чудесного? Замок довольно мрачен.  
— Зато в Эндре водятся вот такие, — Шико развел руки пошире, — вот такие рыбы, а в каждом саду цветут розы. Одним словом, я купил там себе прелестный домик с синими ставнями в самом начале улицы Фоссе Сент-Урс.  
— И спрятал там свои деньги, я полагаю?  
— А вот это секрет. Одним словом, Париж мне опротивел, и душа моя просит тихой жизни в тихом благоухающем розами городке. Если будешь хорошим, Генрих, я, так и быть, позову тебя в гости.  
— Тихая жизнь… Ну-ну…  
— Напрасно ты смеешься. Всем нужен покой, хотя бы время от времени.  
Шико закончил трапезу и потянулся.  
— Ты не хочешь спать?  
— Нет, думаю, я не засну сегодня. Займусь бумагами.  
— Чудесно! Именно это я и хотел услышать. В замке нашлось только пять кроватей, и все они, ручаюсь, уже заняты. Твой ушлый Пенкорнэ первым сообразил, чем это ему грозит, раздобыл где-то соломы и продает всем желающим по какой-то зверской цене. Но я слишком стар, чтобы спать на соломе. Ты же не прогонишь доброго друга на солому, а, Генрих?  
— Ни за что, — улыбнулся Генрих. — Если ты сляжешь от чахотки, кто же тогда съест мой обед?! Располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома...  
Шико не заставил себя уговаривать и растянулся кровати. Через четверть часа Генрих услышал его мерное дыхание. Шико спал. Удивительная способность засыпать в любое время и в любом месте была предметом зависти для Генриха, большую часть жизни страдавшего бессонницей. Он тихо пересел за рабочий стол и развернул одно из писем, лежавших в стопке бумаг. Пробежав глазами по строкам, написанным изящным женским почерком, он улыбнулся. Письмо начиналось словами “Мой дорогой друг”. “Какая удача, — подумал он, — что Элоиза де Пон до сих пор считает меня своим добрым другом. Именно благодаря ей я теперь знаю о герцогине Монпансье и Эрнотоне де Карменже даже больше, чем Шико”. Он поднес письмо к свече, пламя нехотя сжевало плотную, пропитанную лавандовыми духами бумагу. Генрих всегда сжигал письма женщин, с которыми спал.  
Ближе к утру он потер лоб и отложил перо. Сильно клонило в сон, хотя Генрих думал, что не уснет этой ночью. Он много писал — магистратам городов, преданным еще недавно губернаторам провинций. Сколько их останутся верны ему теперь? Ответ на этот вопрос он узнает лишь через несколько недель   
Что ж… А пока у него пара часов на сон, и надо будет ехать дальше, в Тур. Это достаточно далеко от обезумевшего Парижа и достаточно близко для того, чтобы французы не забыли, кто носит корону. Генрих вздохнул и подошел к кровати, на которой безмятежно спал Шико. Некоторое время он смотрел на его спокойное и, кажется, даже счастливое лицо… Или это обман зрения, и просто тени так легли? Затем Генрих вздохнул, взялся за края покрывала и с его помощью перекатил Шико на край кровати, тот недовольно заворчал, но так и не проснулся.   
«Ну что ж, Валуа, ты отвоевал себе половину постели, может, и с Францией так же выйдет. Хотя бы половину, а?» — спросил он непонятно кого. Подушка была жесткой и какой-то сырой. Подложив ладонь под щеку, как делал только в детстве, Генрих некоторое время лежал и смотрел перед собой, вдруг свеча вспыхнула. С потемневшего портрета на него смотрел король Карл IX. В его черных глазах Генрих прочитал упрек. «Не сегодня, брат, дай мне покой хотя бы до утра. Ты ведь все равно будешь отомщен, осталось совсем немного. Но сейчас я хочу спать». Свеча потухла, комната погрузилась в зыбкие предрассветные сумерки. Во дворе закричал черный тощий петух.  
* * *  
Этот сон предвещал беду. Он рождался перед самым пробуждением где-то на границе с явью и поэтому был реальнее любых других посещавших его видений. Генрих вдруг ощутил запах ее тела, легкий вздох коснулся щеки, вздох давно умершей Мари. Пальцы путались в ее волосах. Как немного в их жизни было таких вот совместных пробуждений! Как давно это было! Почему же память вдруг подбрасывает ему этот образ в тот момент, когда человек беззащитен перед будущим? Наяву он давно забыл ее. Но во сне… Во сне все было иначе, поэтому он приносил боль и пророчил беду. Горечь невосполнимой потери просачивалась в явь из сна и оставалась на весь день, как будто мало ему было боли в жизни. И именно она тянула откуда-то из глубин его памяти грядущее несчастье и была его причиной. Так Генрих толковал свои сны.


	12. Глава двенадцатая. Этеокл и Полиник*

*сыновья Эдипа, убившие друг друга.  
Шико любил Париж, влюбился с первого взгляда, несмотря на вечную толчею, шум и лабиринты грязных улиц, где тебе в любой момент могут вылить на голову содержимое ночного горшка. Ворота Сен-Жак встретили его запахом свежих булок, навоза, цветущего шиповника, помоев и пыли. Словом, в лицо Шико ударил густой парижский дух, как всегда приправленный тончайшей ноткой засохшего человеческого дерьма.  
Шико вспомнил, как приехал сюда в первый раз — ему было восемнадцать. Тогда он тоже считал себя живым покойником и просто выполнил просьбу дяди, доставив в столицу какие-то долговые расписки. А господин де Клерак оказался куда умнее, чем думал о нем один молодой гасконский дурень, — красотка Лютеция очень быстро вернула Себастьену вкус к веселой жизни.  
Вот и сейчас было то же. Солнце припекало, ветер ласково играл пером на шляпе, а хорошенькие горожанки улыбались приветливо. И еще Шико надеялся, что пес Нарцисс и король Польши будут рады его возвращению.  
Судьба, одно время упорно бившая в левую руку, под Ла-Рошелью вдруг два раза сильно дала по башке. «Мадам, вернитесь к прежней тактике, — взывал к Форунте Шико, — вместилище разума мне дороже конечностей. Если я лишусь рассудка, что у меня останется? А вот Генрих, потеряв голову, верно, ничего не заметит».  
Выздоравливал он долго, болезнь не хотела уходить, томила ломотой тело, накатывала тошнотой и головокружением. Шико было невыносимо скучно лежать без дела, но когда он пытался читать, буквы расплывались перед глазами, а рука отказывалась держать перо. Мирон успокаивал его и уговаривал полежать еще немного. Провалявшись в кровати около месяца, Шико сбежал от доктора в Париж. На награды и почести он не рассчитывал — уже знал, что король недоволен братом, ведь королевские войска Ла-Рошель так и не взяли. Если уж главнокомандующий в опале, чего ждать простому солдату?  
Доехав по широкой улице Сен-Жак до монастыря Святого Бенуа, Шико придержал коня и подумал, что встречу с его высочеством можно отложить еще на пару часов. «Рог изобилия», прятавшийся в густой тени платанов прямо напротив обители, поманил его ароматом жаркого и свиных шкварок, а внутренний голос напомнил, что у принца на обед, скорее всего, будут протертые овощи, бульон и вино, по рекомендации Мирона сильно разбавленное водой.  
Спешившись, Шико нечаянно толкнул служанку, торопливо пробегавшую мимо с большой корзиной в руках. «Прости, красотка! Я тебя не заметил!» — хотел сказать он, но быстро прикусил язык. Шико успел разглядеть ее лицо, хотя женщина поспешно отвернулась и поправила старомодный чепец. Зачем куртизанке Араго, владевшей большим домом на улице Дюпен, разгуливать в таком наряде по городу? Шико остановился у коновязи и сделал вид, что ищет что-то в седельной сумке. Араго тем временем подошла к странному кавалеру, слонявшемуся у входа. Он был в длинном, до пят, плаще и широкополой шляпе, скрывающей лицо, на боку — тяжелая рапира. То, как этот молодец держался за эфес, выдавало в нем неплохого рубаку, но руки, унизанные как у женщины многочисленными перстнями, и воротник из очень дорогого кружева никак не вязались с его простым потертым колетом. «Неужели у первой красавицы Парижа такой нелепый любовник? — удивился про себя Шико. — Почему она не подарит ему дублет, подходящий к воротнику?»  
— Ты опоздала.  
— Прости, Этьен, я не всегда вольна распоряжаться своим временем.  
— Пойдем.  
Араго и Этьен зашли в таверну. Шико, выждав время, последовал за ними. Он никогда не упускал возможности узнать нечто любопытное, особенно когда это можно было совместить с обедом. В большом темном зале его парочки не было, но к Шико уже спешил мэтр Бономэ, громко приветствуя возвращение одного из его любимых завсегдатаев. Выслушав все положенные по такому случаю любезности, Шико с широкой улыбкой вложил в руку хозяина два золотых и тихонько спросил:  
— Любезный хозяин, сюда сейчас вошли бретер в дурацком воротнике и служанка с корзиной, что-то я не вижу их в общем зале…  
— Так они в кабинете, — Бономэ указал рукой в дышавший дурманящими винными парами полумрак зала, — их ожидает очень важный господин, — сообщил трактирщик доверительным тоном. Ему всегда был симпатичен этот щедрый и учтивый гасконец.  
— Девушка служит одной знакомой мне знатной даме, и она, мэтр Бономэ, подозревает эту горничную в воровстве. Не заметили, что у нее в корзинке? Вот бы мне как-нибудь узнать, с кем это она встречается? Может, в корзине она принесла скупщику вещи своей госпожи?  
Честный взгляд Шико был полон тревоги и одновременно смирения, а золотые так приятно холодили ладонь, что, замявшись на мгновение, трактирщик кивнул и пригласил Шико следовать за собой.  
— Все к услугам вашей милости, — Бономэ засуетился, смахивая полотенцем крошки с замызганного стола в самом дальнем углу за колонной. — Тут вас никто не побеспокоит, — он выразительно посмотрел на стену, к которой был придвинут стол. Наспех сбитая из тонких досок, она, похоже отделяла кабинет от общего зала. Приняв заказ — курицу с луком и шкварками и две бутылки бордосского — сообразительный трактирщик оставил Шико в одиночестве. Он прислушался — голоса слышны вполне отчетливо. Говорили по-испански. Надавив на один из многочисленных сучков, которыми пестрели нестроганые доски, Шико получил в свое распоряжение овальный глазок для изучения всего, что происходило в кабинете.  
— …оказались ложными. У вас цветущий вид.  
Он сразу узнал острое умное лицо посланника его величества Филиппа Испанского. Дон Диего де Суньига в коричневом дублете грубого сукна был похож на торговца средней руки примерно так же, как Сципион в пышном розовом банте — на благовоспитанную обезьяну.  
Он, кажется, был уверен в том, что их маленькая компания не привлечет ненужного внимания. А зря. Хотя Шико не очень хорошо знал испанский, но то, о чем говорили Суньига, Араго и Этьен, он понял.  
Араго поставила корзину на пол и села за стол, Этьен встал у двери.  
— Благодарю, сеньор. О чем вы хотели говорить со мной? — спросила Араго, ее молочно-белое лицо с черными провалами глаз в обрамлении нелепого чепца казалось совсем детским и беспомощным.  
Дон Диего усмехнулся, некоторое время с удовольствием рассматривая ее.  
— Отправляйтесь в Польшу, донья Ана, и моя благодарность превзойдет все ваши смелые ожидания.  
— Но сеньор… Польша так далеко...  
— Когда это пугало вас? Париж тоже довольно далеко от Мадрида. Ах, да… Закон наступал вам на пятки.  
Араго молчала.  
— Что принц? — спросил дон Диего. — Вам удалось узнать что-нибудь любопытное?  
— Боюсь, я пока бесполезна. Принц опять сошелся с мадам Конде и все время проводит у нее. У меня он был только пару раз сразу после возвращения. Но я знаю, что он не хочет покидать Францию.  
— Ну еще бы! Влюбленные воссоединились, а голова Конде, как я слышал, украсилась парой ветвистых рогов.  
— Возможно, дело тут не только в мадам Конде. Принц ничего не говорил мне прямо, но по оговоркам я поняла, что его мучает еще что-то. Кроме того, приехав в Париж тайно, он сразу столкнулся с королем.  
— Что за злосчастная случайность!  
— Похоже, он знает о намерениях принца отсрочить отъезд… Ах, да! У королевы Наваррской новый любовник! Некто Ла Моль, дворянин из герцога Алансонского.  
Суньига поморщился.  
— А новостей посвежее у вас нет?  
— Ничего, кроме того, что этот любовник облил принца апельсиновым компотом, на голову герцога де Гиза уронил окорок, а на голову его величества обрушил серебряный кувшин.  
— Страшный человек…  
— Его величество любит охоту и решил поохотиться на сестру и ее кавалера, кто ж знал, что дичь окажет сопротивление! Впрочем, братья остались довольны своей проказой. И только герцог де Гиз — с разбитым сердцем. А потом герцог Анжуйский отправился на встречу с польскими послами, где постарался произвести на них самое, по его словам, неблагоприятное впечатление…  
— Вот как? Но поляки молчат, значит, он постарался недостаточно… Что ж, посмотрим, что будет дальше. Ана, мадам Конде в Польшу не поедет, а ты — да. Ты нужна мне там. Кто лучше тебя знает принца? Кому он доверяет? С кем болтает в постели? Кто, наконец, сможет присмотреть за его корреспонденцией?..  
— Дон Диего, вряд ли это мне по силам… Да, и можете ли вы поручиться за мадам Конде?  
Суньига нахмурился и постучал пальцами по столу.  
— Я всего лишь одна из многих... — неуверенно продолжила Араго.  
— Значит, подберись к тем немногим, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Ты же не откажешь старому другу в этой просьбе, — это явно был приказ, а не вопрос.  
Араго снова молчала. Этьен, о котором Шико уже успел забыть, вздохнул и почесал шею, видно, кружевной воротник кололся и мешал ему.  
— А пошлите Этьена!  
— Увы, — вздохнул дон Диего, — это невозможно.  
Этьен снял шляпу — правый глаз был закрыт бинтами, но лицо при этом у него было донельзя довольное.  
— Ох, что с тобой случилось?! — воскликнула Араго.  
— Опять неудачно дуэлировал, вряд ли он теперь заинтересует принца… Так что вся надежда на тебя.  
«А вот тут вы, дон Диего, ошибаетесь… Этот Этьен даже не смазливый, а, пожалуй, красивый парень. А если он к тому же безмозглый болван или интриган, как старина Ногарэ, то у него есть все шансы», — усмехнулся про себя Шико.  
Тут Бономэ принес ему истекающую жиром курицу, и Шико на некоторое время отвлекся и от испанского посла, и от куртизанки, а когда снова заглянул в глазок, в комнате никого не было. «Что ж! — подумал Шико. — Главное я узнал. Интересно, что скажет на это Генрих...»

* * *

В последний момент он заколебался. Генрих не сомневался в том, что поступает правильно, но мурашки побежали по спине, а руки вдруг стали холодными и липкими. За дверью закашлялись. Шарло теперь тоже страдает от бессонницы, хотя раньше мог заснуть в любом месте в любое время. Эта мысль помогла унять дрожь в середине груди и выровнять дыхание. Генрих бесшумно отпер дверь и вошел.  
Королевская спальня… Он не помнил, какой она была при отце, кажется, Генрих и не был у него ни разу. Спальня Шарло похожа на оружейную… Обитель короля-воина, ни разу не бывавшего в бою… Алебарды и доспехи грозно выступали из темноты, из-за них Генрих всегда чувствовал себя тут неуютно. Актеон, который дремал на подушке у кровати, поднял голову и застучал хвостом по полу.  
— Добрый вечер, брат.  
Карл, листавший какую-то книгу за столом, вздрогнул и вскинул на брата вскипевшие злостью угольно-черные глаза.  
Все вокруг: няньки, гувернеры и даже послы иностранных держав — твердили, что Генрих красивее брата, выше, изящнее, лучше сложен и приятнее в обхождении. Он им не верил, ведь у Карла были удивительные глубокие сияющие глаза, невероятно красившие его. В них отражался весь Шарло — чувствительный, вспыльчивый, но добрый. Ребенком он совсем не умел притворяться — глаза всегда выдавали его. Когда Шарло был увлечен занятием, которое можно было разделить с младшим братом, он казался Генриху самым красивым, умным и смелым человеком на свете. Как давно это было!  
— Я вас испугал, — с улыбкой заметил Генрих.  
— На днях я обещал вашей матушке вас удавить. Ее же поясом. И я не шутил. Уверен, она рассказала вам об этом, не упустив ни одной детали. Кто из нас должен бояться?  
— Про то, что вы потеряли сознание, она не упомянула...  
— Опять вы явились потайным ходом. Я же запретил вам.  
— Пришел вернуть ключ. И помириться.  
— Мне казалось, что я отобрал его у вас.  
— Это последний. К тому же он мне больше не понадобится.  
— Верно. Слава всевышнему! Наконец-то я отделаюсь от вас, братец! У вас утомленный вид. Трудились над латинской речью для своих польских подданных? — Карл горестно вздохнул. — Я просто потрясен вашим невежеством. Бедные поляки! Ну чем они заслужили такого короля?! Видно, это судьба…  
— Судьба… — эхом повторил Генрих, он, в самом деле, был бледнее обычного.  
— Ну вы переписали, я надеюсь. Если нет, попросите королеву Наваррскую вам помочь. Если, конечно, она согласится. Я бы отказал.  
Карл поднялся из-за стола. Недобрая улыбка прилипла к его измученному лицу.  
— Кстати, мне доложили, что на днях капитан вашей гвардии… как его… Дю Га?.. позволил себе оскорбительные высказывания в адрес королевы Наваррской. Мне любопытно, братец, почему вы позволяете своему любовнику дерзить дочери Франции? Я понимаю, что этот Дю Га дюжий малый и, видно, так славно ублажает вас в постели, что вы совершенно забыли о достоинстве.  
На скулах Генриха проступили два темных пятна. Карл вдруг подошел совсем близко и взглянул ему в глаза, явно охваченный каким-то внутренним сомнением. На мгновение его лицо просветлело, но как только Генрих заговорил, снова заострилось раздражением и неприязнью.  
— Дю Га не любовник мне, вы ошибаетесь, — ответил Генрих еле слышно.  
— Разве? Я помню, как вы млели от него. Сеньор Дю Га то, сеньор Дю Га это! Только о нем и болтали.  
— Это правда, — кивнул Генрих, — когда-то он казался мне образцом для подражания и весьма достойным дворянином.  
— А теперь?  
— А теперь наша матушка считает его полезным человеком, которому, по ее мнению, необходимо состоять при моей особе.  
— О! Тогда другое дело, раз тут замешана матушка… Она никогда не упустит случая поставить Марго на место.  
— Нет, вы правы. Я не должен был допускать… Дю Га извинится, клянусь вам, государь.  
Упоминание о матери явно разбередило свежую рану, Генрих почувствовал, что его покорность разбудила в брате звериную ярость, которую он поспешил обрушить на его голову.  
— Как вы посмели заявиться ко мне в таком непотребном виде?! Колет расстегнут! Рубашка нараспашку! И эти омерзительные серьги! Неужели вы не понимаете, что в них похожи на… — Карл задохнулся от невозможности подобрать подходящее слово… — на какую-то мавританку!  
В бешенстве он выдернул одну из жемчужных серег Генриха и швырнул на пол. Она гулко стукнула о плитку пола и откатилась куда-то в темноту. Генрих проводил ее взглядом и попытался улыбнуться.  
— Вы беспощадны. Но я пришел помириться. И просить вас — позвольте мне остаться. Я не могу уехать в Польшу сейчас. Отсрочьте приговор! Всего на десять месяцев, потом я уеду со спокойной душой.  
— Что?! — сорвался на визг Карл. — Как вы смеете! Какая невиданная наглость! И попробуйте только заикнуться о мадам Конде! Я не куплюсь на эти ваши штучки!  
— Мадам Конде только что изволила сообщить мне, что ненавидит меня, и приказала убираться вон... Так что я здесь не из-за нее.  
— Бедняжка прозрела? Я всегда подозревал, что она немного не в себе, раз связалась с вами.  
— Любить такого как я? Да, странно. Это как ласкать опарыша или многоножку. Так что она права. И вы правы. Но будьте милосердны, я пришел примириться.  
— Со мной?! Но мы же с вами не ссорились, братец… — голос Карла мгновенно понизился до шепота.  
— Нет, но все же…  
— Все же?  
— Вы не выносите меня… А ведь мы были так дружны в детстве… Мне казалось, раньше вы любили меня. Почему же сейчас вы отказываете мне хотя бы в сочувствии?  
— Я любил своего брата, но что вы такое — я не знаю… — Карл больно ухватил его за подбородок повернул лицом к свету. — Эта размалеванная белилами и кармином странная кривляющаяся кукла в платье — не мой брат. Потаскуха, мужчина для всех женщин и женщина для всех мужчин — не мой брат. Лицемерное ничтожество — не мой брат. Вы мне отвратительны...  
— Пощады! — взмолился Генрих в третий раз. — Я виноват! Я злился на вас, так же как вы на меня. Я... думал о вашей смерти…  
Язычки свечей трепетали в колдовских глазах Шарло, потом он вздрогнул и с коротким вздохом отпустил Генриха.  
— Я знаю об этом.  
— Я приехал в Париж на два дня раньше и ничего не сказал вам. Я хотел отсрочить свой отъезд в Польшу и тайно встретился с Ласко. Я специально выставил себя круглым дураком перед ним…  
— А сейчас? Вы ведете себя умно?  
— Сейчас я поступаю правильно… Как добрый брат.  
— Или как шут, но шутка не смешная, смотрите на мои губы — я даже не улыбаюсь.  
— Шарло… Прости меня. Я сделал еще кое-что, о чем очень жалею, но, может, еще не поздно…  
— Поздно?! Слишком поздно, брат! Ты думаешь, что просто скажешь «прости», и все?! Забыто?!  
— Я хочу спасти тебя, если смогу. Прикажи мне остаться.  
— Ты? Спасешь меня? Какая дурацкая выдумка, совсем не в твоем стиле.  
— Это правда, а она всегда неказиста. Но вспомни… Разве не я с малых лет служил тебе? Разве не я был верным другом? Помнишь, как я чуть не выкинул в окно мальчишку, который смеялся над тобой, когда ты учился танцевать? А когда Конде хотел захватить нас всех в Мо, я едва мог дышать от страха, но вышел к нему и велел убираться прочь. В конце концов, кого отправили на войну? Ты и представить не можешь, что я там пережил! Все это я делал ради тебя… Ради моего короля… Будет ли Алансон так же верен тебе, Шарло?  
Карл долго не отвечал, прохаживаясь туда-сюда вдоль стойки с аркебузами и нежно поглаживая их кончиками пальцев. Генрих ждал, не отрывая взгляда от его рук.  
— Э-э… Скажи-ка, братец, — с тихим смешком вдруг спросил Карл, — Конде ты убил тоже для меня? Твой позор прикрыл Монтегю, но я-то знаю...  
Генрих вздрогнул и отшатнулся.  
— А, испугался, вижу… Значит, все-таки правда... Я сомневался немного. Про тебя много чего болтают, но я надеялся, вдруг что-то все-таки окажется неправдой. А ты, оказывается, хладнокровно пристрелил безоружного пленника! Прав был Агриппа... И теперь ты пришел спасти меня. Так же, как спас Конде, да, малыш Сандрино?  
— Он угрожал нашей семье, — процедил сквозь зубы Генрих. — И неужели, ты думаешь, Конде не спустил бы курок, если б целился мне в голову? Нет, об этом… я не жалею…  
— Но жалеешь меня? Любишь меня, да? Мой любящий брат Генрих — сама доброта! — Карл закашлялся и расстегнул ворот колета — яд собственных слов душил его.  
— Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы ты умер, болван! Позволь мне остаться! Я объясню…  
— Господи! Какой же ты зануда, оказывается! Где твоя хваленая изворотливость?! Неужели твоя мать, которая послала тебя ко мне, не подсказала, что нужно говорить?! Я понял, она ждет не дождется моей смерти, чтобы посадить на престол свое сокровище — тебя. И ты будешь во всем ее слушаться. Однажды она уже убила своего сына, что помешает ей сейчас?  
— Ты что несешь?! Мне говори, что хочешь, но это не шутки. Она не могла...  
— Она убила нашего старшего брата Франциска, Сандрино! Она могла спасти его, но ей это было... — Карл развел руками, — невыгодно, понимаешь? Мэтр Паре уже хотел провести операцию, и тогда Франциск выжил бы. Но матушка вмешалась, и в ухо короля влили некую микстуру…  
— Шарло, замолчи, — шепотом попросил Генрих, но это только подстегнуло Карла, который наступая на брата продолжил:  
— Он для нее ничего не значил, ведь она любит только тебя несмотря на то, что ты — тварь, на какую и наступить-то гадко — с таким отвратительным звуком она лопнет под сапогом, — Карл зажмурился, пробуя и смакуя каждое слово на вкус.  
Генриху показалось, как что-то предательски хрустнуло у него где-то в районе хребта, словно ставший огромным Карл в самом деле наступил на него своим гигантским башмаком из белой кордовской кожи.  
— Нет! Ты врешь! Зачем ты сочинил сейчас эту чудовищную ложь?! Да, ты прав, я сплю с мужчинами. И мне это нравится. Ну так что ж?! Неужели это страшнее и гаже, чем говорить такое о матери или вожделеть родную сестру, как Франсуа?! Но нет, тебе он почему-то милее… Да, Дю Га был моим любовником, моим первым любовником. Я верил ему, любил его, подражал ему во всем. Глупая щенячья привязанность мальчишки, не знавшего отца. А он напоил меня и сделал то, что любители мальчиков делают с «турчатами», которые торгуют собой на набережной Сены. И в этом для него не было ничего особенного. Знаешь, на войне ведь всякое бывает. Плевать ему на то, что я принц, ему плевать на все, кроме власти. Просто еще один способ меня контролировать! А мне стало нравиться то, что он со мной делал, это было унизительно, но приятно.  
— Заткнись! Не хочу этого слышать!  
Но Генрих вдруг с неожиданной силой притянул его к себе и закричал.  
— А еще он понимал, что я испугаюсь, если кто-то узнает о моем пороке! И умело пользовался этим! Да, я боялся. Кому я мог рассказать о таком позоре?! Ты и представить не можешь, каково это — чувствовать, как грех, словно огромный отвратительный червь, пожирает тебя изнутри! Ты ничего не знаешь о боли, Шарло! Ты ничего ни о чем не знаешь… Маленький глупый Шарло… Я надел платья, рубины и жемчуга и отправился танцевать! И мне весело, теперь всегда легко и весело!  
— Какая мерзость… — Карл зажал рот ладонью.  
— Мерзость — то, что ты сейчас рассказал о нашей матери. Признайся, ты придумал это мне назло! — Генрих ухватил его за ворот колета, и ткань с треском разошлась под пальцами. Что-то скользкое ворочалось в груди и рвалось наружу, ломая кости, сводя лицо в уродливой гримасе. Он больше не был красивым, всеми любимым удачливым младшим братом короля — осталось только раздавленное насекомое, нелепо дергающееся в предсмертных судорогах.  
— Королева Мария была там и видела, как все произошло. Она мне и рассказала. Почему, ты думаешь, ее так быстро отправили обратно в Шотландию? Это правда, братишка… Ты так забавно корчишься. Вот теперь мне смешно!  
И Карл расхохотался, сверкнув белыми зубами и черной глоткой, хохотал до одури, пока не захлебнулся смехом. Он пошатнулся и оперся на плечо Генриха, жадно хватая воздух ртом.  
Что-то громко треснуло и сломалось у Карла под каблуком — сухая куриная кость, принесенная недоумевающим Актеоном, убежденным, что уж этот щедрый дар моментально заставит помириться кого угодно. Генрих, не мигая, смотрел на брата. И когда он заговорил, голос его был похож на шелест старой бумаги и еле слышен, но Карл понял каждое слово.  
— Я точно знаю день и час, когда ты умрешь. Это случится очень скоро. Ты умрешь в одиночестве, не оставив следа на земле. Некому будет оплакать тебя. Никто не вспомнит о тебе. Ты станешь тенью, разойдешься на жутковатые анекдоты. Смешной припадочный уродец. Но у твоего смертного одра встану я. И именно я сяду на твой трон, и когда это произойдет, — совсем по-звериному оскалился Генрих, — возможно, я даже буду в платье! Мое правление будет долгим, и мать, которая любит только меня, а тебя презирает за глупость и слабость, встанет за моим троном.  
— Дьяволово семя! Jettatore!  
— Да, кто угодно, Шарло… Для тебя это теперь не имеет ни малейшего значения. Ты умер.  
— Скажи, что лжешь! Скажи же! Я все придумал про мать… Она не виновата.  
Генрих прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.  
— Я чувствую, что ты сказал правду. И ты чувствуешь… Это наша порченая кровь, ее кровь. Именно это помогает нам отличать правду от лжи и видеть людей насквозь, да? Все же мы в чем-то похожи…  
Карл выхватил кинжал. Лезвие стремительным холодом обожгло шею, и Генриху в нос ударил запах крови, его собственной крови. Она потекла по шее, рубашка сразу прилипла к телу. Боли он не чувствовал.  
— Интересно, как это все произойдет, если я сейчас перережу тебе глотку? — спросил Карл, удобнее перехватывая кинжал.  
— Ну режь, раз удавить испугался, — осклабился Генрих и немного подался вперед. «Может, так лучше? Тогда ничего и не сбудется», — мелькнула в голове шальная мысль.  
— Карл, Генрих! Нет! — из темноты кто-то вдруг закричал голосом Маргариты.  
Она всем телом повисла на руке Карла, заставив выпустить кинжал.  
— Шарло, что тут происходит?! — прошептала она, в ужасе глядя на Генриха в окровавленной рубашке.  
— Не бойтесь, сестра, это всего лишь царапина, — Генрих поморщился, коснувшись пореза — на большее наш герой оказался не способен.  
Карл вдруг застонал и покачнулся. Маргарита еле успела подхватить его и усадить в кресло; когда она обернулась, Генриха в комнате уже не было. Карл закрыл лицо руками и всхлипнул.  
— Он ведь приходил помириться… Беги за Генрихом, Марго! Верни его!  
Маргарита выбежала в коридор и оглянулась — ни души, только несколько капель крови на полу.  
— Простите, государь, я не смогла догнать его, — она осторожно притворила за собой дверь.  
— Его там не было, верно?  
— Не было.  
Карл обхватил себя за плечи и тихонько раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Она потрогала его лоб и вздохнула с облегчением — припадка уже не будет…  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
— Я хотела поговорить о поляках и о Генрихе. Не лучше ли отложить отъезд?  
— И ты туда же? Теперь это уже не важно. Ничего отложить нельзя, он и сам не захочет, вот увидишь.  
— Брат, не корите себя. Все будет хорошо, вы помиритесь! Генрих никогда не мог долго держать на вас обиду.  
— Что я наделал… Что мы наделали! Нет, Марго, ничего никогда уже не будет хорошо.


End file.
